Adam’s Redemption
by ASSASSINCONNER4
Summary: Adam had always done whatever he needed to do for the Faunus but he did so in a way that was unlike any other that we know of. This led to him going down a rabbit hole so deep, he hit the bottom after years of falling into that hole. But what if, somehow, he realized what he was doing was wrong, thus leading him to join Blake in her desertion of the white fang.
1. From Humble Beginnings

**I do not own RWBY. RWBY belongs to rooster teeth and was created by Monty Oum. The only thing I own is my OCs**.

Adam Taurus was currently in a dust mine. However he wasn't in there willingly no, no, no. When Adam was maybe two, the Schnee Dust Company took him and many others from his home. Some had screamed and clawed for them to be released. Others had sent what their kids could hold running off, some of them Adams friends. Most, however, stood and obeyed them. Those kids that ran away either didn't get far or were tracked as most of them ended up in the mines with him

Adam was about nine now and he was currently lugging a minecart full of dust by himself because of the cruelty of the overseers saying "it was his punishment" Adam had live like this for the past seven years or so. Between the beatings and barely getting fed, Adam didn't want to be there anymore. But they had tracking chips in all of there necks, so if Adam tried to escape, he would inevitably be brought back and he would probably be beaten even more and maybe get a brand like the older faunus in the mines had.

"Hey! Get to work you filthy animal!" one of the overseers yelled at him and Adam doubled his pace so that he wouldn't get beaten or worse.

"Hmpf, you damn faunus, I can't believe I got stuck watching you." That hurts Adam. He knows it shouldn't since it has absolutely no reason too, but it does.

Adam finishes his load for the day. Normally he'd have gone to the cages where all the faunus were kept, but since it was nighttime Adam thought he'd go out to see the stars. See this is something Adam likes to do because it's such a rare site in the mines and Adam finds them beautiful and usually he has a few hours before lights out. So Adam was watching the stars while laying on his back, silently observing. Adam was thinking about how he wanted to find his place when a shooting star passed above. Adam stared at it for what felt like centuries before he made his wish. 'I wish to be free' Adam thought

"Well, well. What have we here?" Adam heard a gravelly voice behind him say. Adam quickly turned around to find three overseers behind him

"Ey, thats that same faunus who couldn't do his job" O1 said. He had an Irish accent.

"You know, your right. Let's give this punk another punishment" O3 said. His voice was deep and rumbly and would probably be comforting to Adam if it wasn't for the situation he's in.

"Both of you shut up. Get it ready while one of you helps me" the same voice rang out from before. It was obvious he was the leader

"Oh! I'll be going then. Hehe" O1 had said obviously entertained with what was going down. Not a few seconds later he was gone

O2 looked at Adam before grabbing him by his arm while O3 grabbed the other and Adam was dragged away from where he was at. Adam had tried fighting back but it was pointless. Adam had messed up and now he was going to pay the price.

Other faunus watched while Adam was being dragged whispering words, concerned looks, and extreme hate directed at the two who were dragging Adam. No one did anything though.

As Adam was set on a stone table with shackles on his back O2 said "It's obvious that we were to lenient with you Taurus, so now I will give you a punishment you won't forget. Get the shackles on while I hold him down"

"Got it" O3 had done what he was told and the shackles were on Adam. Adam had struggled and struggled but couldn't escape. Adam had no idea what was next, but he knew he wouldn't like it.

"I got it for you" O1 had come in with a red hot piece of metal. Adam looked at it and saw the letters SDC on and immediately knew what it was.

"NO! NO! NO!" Adam shouted at the top of his lungs

"Oh, looks like he knows what this is. Hehe. Lets teach him a lesson" O1 put his two cents in

"Stay still, it'll hurt a lot less" O2 had given him that but Adam doubted it.

O2 brought the brand closer to his left pectoral... and all Adam could do was watch. The brand pressed against his skin and amidst the sizzling and heat, Adam found pain. Adam yelled out on pain as loud as he could. The sounds of whooping and hollering could be heard along with insults. Adam was in to much pain to distinguish them from one another

After the branding Adam was left with a SDC on his chest. "I hope you learned your lesson" O2 said as he walked out. It was on this day Adam swore that, no matter what, he would give anything for faunus to be equal. The beast inside him swore to make humanity pay.

**So, this is my first ever story from wattpad, and I thought to share it with everyone on here as well as on the Amino for RWBY. Most of my inspiration came from Gleaming Onyx's story Red Sun Over Beacon, so go check him out if you haven't already. I started writing because of a writer named Raikishin on wattpad, so if you wanna check him out, you can. I forget the rest of what I was gonna put here but I'll remember it in time. So for now I'll just go,**

**So Bye-Bye!**


	2. Rising to the Red of Blood

**I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.**

Adam awoke in bed, with sweat as cold as ice running down his body. This wouldn't be the first time this happened. See, after his branding, Adam had constant nightmares about it. That meant reliving his pain all over again... and every time he did, he felt powerless

"Are you ok?" He heard a voice call out to him. He looked over to where it came from. He saw his parnter, Blake, looking at him, her amber eyes filled to the brim with concern

"I'm fine." He replied

"Are you sure Adam?" Blake asked. He sighed

"I'm ok Blake." Adam told her. Blake didn't look convinced

"Are you 100% sure you're ok Adam?" Blake had asked him. Adam looked back at her

"Look Blake, I'm fine. You can stop worrying. It was just a nightmare." Adam said in an effort to console her. It didn't seem to work as Blake still looked concerned, but she let it go nonetheless

Adam grabbed his clothes that had the decorations on it. The wilting rose and the white mark on the front of the left shoulder he put on there after officially joining the White Fang. The red rose pattern on his front left shoulder where the white mark was along with the white markings on the back he stitched on after killing his first person. He put them on, covering the brand in his chest. He grabbed his mask that was decorated with intricate red lines that reflected that of a nevermore mask. He grabbed Wilt and Blush and walked out of his tent

Immediately after walking out, he was assulted by shades of red. The leaves of trees and even the grass too. All so red, they were the color of blood. Adam walked along the campsite the White Fang had set up... well, until he bumped into someone

"Hey! Watch were you're-" Adam cut himself off when he saw who it was

"Oh! I'm sorry sir! I won't do it again!" The man below him exclaimed in what seemed to be fear

This was Ace Brick. He was a tiger faunus, like the White Fang's current leader, Sienna Kahn. He has a white skin tone with black stripes running down his frame. He was a small person, compared to Adam and some of the other males around here. He stood at 5'7" and he wasn't a very bulky person

In fact, you would be enticed to think he has never seen a day of combat or training. But he has seen plenty of both and they manifested themselves as scars on his body that the black stripes covered up. He had a brown tail as well as shoulder length brown hair that was slicked back all the time. He had gauntlets that claws could come out of, and they could be infused with dust

Ace looked up to Adam. Adam, to Ace, was like the father he never had. Ace had grew up in Vacuo and had to steal to get by. He didn't know where his parents were, he didn't even know their names. He was beaten on the streets, had the lien he stole stolen, and cried himself to sleep every night

He thought he wouldn't make it out of Vacuo when Adam showed up, giving him a place in the White Fang. He developed as someone who was willing to lay down his life for one of his own people without a second thought, not willing to let someone go through the same thing he did. He was also only 19 right now

Adam sighed

"Ace, you have to watch were you're going. One day, you're going to run into someone or something that will want to pick a fight with you." Adam said, gently berating Ace

"Y-yes sir. I'm sorry." He whimpered. Adam sighed... again

"I'm not mad at you Ace. It's understandable to run into someone, but you need to watch where you're going because this is the 5th time this week you've ran into me." Adam said

"Yes sir. I will." Ace said to him. Adam found himself sighing once again

"And stop calling me sir. Just call me Adam." Adam told Ace, who took it as an order

"Ok sir- Adam!" Ace quickly corrected himself. Adam sighed for the fourth time to day

**[Line Break]**

Adam had just finished briefing his men on what they were to do. The plan was for Adam and Blake to infiltrate the SDC train coming in a few days. While on board, Adam and Blake would get rid of the security and smuggle whatever dust was needed by detaching the caboose

Then, the rest if the camp would help smuggle the dust off and disappear before anyone could spot them

Of course, Adam had saw Blake flinch at this suggestion. He knew that she didn't like how he was willing to kill human lives, no matter what they did

Still, he couldn't help but feel guilt at her reactions. He remembered when she yelled at him when she found out he killed someone on a mission he was on

It was at this time that the person in question started to walk towards Adam. Though, he already knew what she wanted

"Save it, Blake. I don't wanna hear whatever it is you were gonna say if it's what I think it is." Adam told Blake

"You mean the thing about not killing innocent humans?" Blake asked him

"Yes! That! There is no such thing as an innocent human!" Adam yelled out

"Are you sure, Adam?" Blake asked again

"Yes! There are two types of humans. The ones that bully our kind and take what isn't theirs... and the ones who stand by and let the hate happen." Adam stated as if that was true

"... you're wrong." Blake muttered. Adam caught it, but didn't expand upon it. However, he didn't catch what she muttered next

"And I'll prove it to you."

**Done. This chapter has been rewritten for ya. However, with a rewritten chapter, comes a revised semblance**

**Ace's semblance is Physical Enhancement. This allows Ace to get a physical boost. It can range from strength to speed, mostly both. However, there is a certain limit this can reach**

**The fastest Ace is able to move is right below the speed of sound... or Mach 1. The heaviest thing Ace could lift using his semblance was about 5 tons**

**Ace can also use this in conjunction with an adrenaline surge to make himself stronger and faster**

**However, there are some other things he can get a boost in. For example, his reaction time is one. His body can send signals faster to let him know if there's a danger or not since his semblance enhances that too. However, his brain takes the same amount of time to process it**

**He can heal faster using his semblance, but he still takes around three days at least, assuming he's using his semblance the whole time with his aura to heal his wounds and no medical equipment **

**That's it. It was a joy to laugh at myself when I was revising this**

**Love y'all and see ya later!**


	3. The Robbery

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam was prepping when Blake came by. Adam didn't know what she wanted, but from the look on her face, it wasn't good.

"Adam, I need to speak to you about something." Blake said. Adam sighed in response

"What did you need partner?" Adam always used the word partner when they went on missions. He only called Blake, Blake, when he was concerned or it was about something serious.

"I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming mission" Blake stated looking concentrated yet concerned at the same time. But concerned about what? Adam sighed again

"Look Blake, if this about the fact that it's a Schnee owned train then you're wasting your time." Adam and her had many arguments about this topic alone. You see, Adam is racist against humans, but not to the point of where he'd openly slaughter them. Unless it was the _Schnee Dust Company_.

"Adam, I just want to help." Blake had told him, genuinely meaning it

"I don't need your help with them." Adam argued

"Just don't slaughter them, please?" Blake asked

"I told you again and again Blake, THEY DESERVE IT!" Adam shouted at Blake

"NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE!" Blake shouted back

Adam was... shocked, to say the least. So shocked, in fact, that he stood there with his mouth slightly open. Blake took advantage of this and told Adam

"Look, the Schnees themselves may be, even though we know some are, racist. But that doesn't mean everyone who works for them is. What if some of them sympathized with us, supported us even? You know, like the overseer that freed you from the mine?" Blake suggested

To be honest, Adam forgot about him. Mind you, Adam had just told her about how it was actually a human who freed him. While he was thinking about it, he also remembered that it was also a human who'd trained him. A human named Raven Branwen. And now that Blake brought up the overseer, it had his mind bringing up Raven. Which got him thinking

'_Can humans sympathize with faunus and even help them?_' No it couldn't be, after all look at his chest for the answer. But, at the same time he couldn't take that thought off his mind along with what Blake said. Adam decided he needed a distraction and got on his scroll only to see that it was time

"We'll talk about this later at camp. For now, however, it's time." Adam said to her. At the mention of the camp, Blake tensed. He honestly didn't blame her after what happened. What he said usually meant there would be a shouting match so loud that they we're surprised no one heard it.

"Ok" Blake replied, sounding uneasy. That was weird. She's done this a hundred times before. Was it possible he missed something in the briefing? No, couldn't be. He looked at that 20x more thorough than Blake. So, just what was she uneasy about?

**[Line Break]**

Adam and Blake were sitting over a ravine with train tracks at the bottom waiting for the train they were supposed to be robbing. Had they missed it because of their arguing? Or had the time been wrong causing them to miss it in the first place? Maybe they had went to the wrong place? Adam didn't know nor did he care, well he did sorta care. But right now Blake's words were on his mind. That along with the two humans who had helped him and asked for nothing in return. The Schnee dust company overseer that allowed him to do as he pleased by freeing him. Raven and her training, allowing him to do some good for his people. Not to mention she was like the mother he never had, even if she didn't act like it.

Off in the distance, a horn sounded. So maybe the train was late after all

"That's weird. The train seems to be running late." Blake conveyed his thoughts seconds later without noticing it

"Let's do this" Adam said and proceeded to slide down the terrain with Blake following close behind. They jumped when they reached a certain point

Adam proceeded to unsheathe his blade, Wilt, and slam it into the train to slow him down and re-sheathed. Blake then proceeded to do the same. Adam ran towards the nearest hatch with Blake. When they did, it had a lock on it. No matter, however, as Adam took one slash that was so fast you couldn't even see the red of Wilt. Adam opened the hatch and jumped inside. Adam looked up to see a squadron of _SDC_ bots activating

"Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way." Adam said when Blake landed next to him

"Don't be so dramatic" Blake replied back. The droids had finished powering up and formed a circle around the duo, effectively surrounding them and cutting off any escape route

"Intruder, identify yourself!" One ordered them. It was unfortunate that they had no intention to listen... or escape

Adam looked at that droid and proceeded to shoot Wilt out of his sheath, Blush, and hit the droid directly in the face with Wilt. Adam then rushed up and grabbed Wilt and cut off the droids head, shot it with Blush, and sliced his body on half so fast that if you weren't paying attention, you would miss it. And even then, you might of missed it. Adam sheathed his blade at the exact of when the droid fell apart.

The droids looked to each other and activated their weapons. Two of them charged Blake and were promptly sliced in half

From then on, Adam and Blake worked together like a duet preforming a song. They were in perfect sync with each other. Adam was slashing while Blake would defend then the roles were reversed. Sometimes they would attack at the same time or defend at the same time. Admits it all a droid turned their hands into miniguns and fired at the two. Adam, as if seeing where they were going, slashed the ones coming at him as Blake hid behind him so she could take cover. Blake ran up to that droid and cut its head off, sliced through another's chest, and slid while cutting another ones legs off. Blake pulled out a katana showing that her weapon was more than a cleaver. And thus, we see Gambol Shroud in her full glory. Blake sliced through multiple droids before striking one multiple times and kicking it up for Adam to send through the door in front of them

"Let's do this!" Adam said to Blake with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

Blake hit to up in the air and Adam slashed them while they were in mid-air. Blake then turned her weapon into a ballistic chain scythe as the blade went down. She threw it with a gunshot to speed it up. After it got behind the droids, she pulled on the ribbon which sent it through one. When it got back, Blake spun in the air in all directions to take out most of the droids and impaled the blade into one by its shoulder. Adam ran up and cut it in half. Adam ran towards another group and in a flurry of slashes, slicing all but one in half in a second. Blake ran up and cut that ones head off before delivering three slashes to one in front of her while Adam sliced some in the background. Blake then hit some more back in the air and as they were falling down, Adam unsheathed, slashed, re-sheathed 3 times in a second, all three hitting them

Blake jumped up and carved two and then hit one towards Adam who flipped Blush with Wilt inside to his right hand and delivered and upward cut and then fired Blush. Adam then sheathed Wilt. Adam and Blake entered the next car, and after checking for enemies, walked up to a crate. Adam checked the crate for dust while Blake walked up

"Perfect. Move up to the next car. I'll set the charges." Adam ordered. If one looked up when he was saying that, they could make out a shape above them moving towards one of the doors

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked concerned about the crew... and Adam

"What about them?" Adam retorted, obviously not caring

"Remember what I told you before this mission?" Blake asked. Adam remembered it all and now he was conflicted again. On one hand, these were the same people who branded him all those years ago. But on the other, Blake was right. There totally could be people who sympathize with him and would be willing to help him.

In just that moment, a spider droid dropped from the ceiling

"Adam?" Blake called out, unsure of what exactly to do. Adam started to walk towards it

The spider droid released multiple energy blasts towards Adam who dodged them. Blake ran at it while dodging the blasts and jumped at it. The spider droid hit Blake with it's head

Adam, seeing that Blake was in danger, jumped and struck it multiple times. When Adam landed on the ground, he looked at Blake, concerned for her. The droid hit Adam away with it's leg and fired more blasts at him. Adam dodged them effortlessly while looking for a change to get Blake out of there. The spider droid reared up its leg, prepared to slam it down on Blake

'_DAMNIT! Its now or never!_' Adam thought as he rushed to save Blake

He managed to save her in the nick of time as the droid slammed its leg down on nothing

"We need to get out of here." Blake stated as Adam put a hand on Wilt's handle

Both she and Adam thought that it was easier said than done

The droid combined all of its barrels together and released a giant blast that knocked both of them outside again.

"Buy me some time!" Adam yelled at Blake

"Are you sure?" Blake asked in response

"Just do it!" Adam ordered. Adam crouched down with a hand on Wilt and the other on Blush and started glowing

Blake ran up dodging blast and hit the droid on her way up into the air. She turned her weapon back into a ballistic chain scythe and sliced the droid multiple times then pulled her weapon back towards her and when she grabbed her weapon, she turned back to a katana. Blake then proceeded to hit the spider droid from all angles, making good use of her semblance before doing handsprings back to Adam. The droid combined all of its barrels again

"MOVE!" Adam shouted at Blake, and she obeyed without question

The spider droid fired a beam at Adam who absorbed all of it. Adam laughed like a villain. The droid jumped at Adam, looking to crush him. Adam demonstrated his semblance and, in one slash, turned the world red, kicked up everything around him, and last but definitely not least disintegrated the spider droid like it was nothing. This is the destructive power of Moonslice. Adam sheathed Wilt and ran to rejoin Blake only to find her on another car.

'_What's she doing?_' Adam thought. Blake looked at him, right in the eyes

"Goodbye." She said to Adam. It was obvious that she had regret in her voice

'_Or is it remorse?_' Adam thought '_No time for that right now._' Adam was presented a choice that had him conflicted yet again

He could stay with the only home he's ever known. Or he could join the only friend he's ever known. He would've let Blake go, but then he remembered everything thing they talked about before this mission

'_Damnit, why must you do this Blake? Why?_' Adam thought and made his decision. He jumped across to Blake

Blake backed away, shocked that Adam even considered this and even more so actually did it

"Tell me Blake, why are you running?" Adam asked

"Because I hate what the White Fang has become. What you've become." Blake answered, now sounding resentful

"What do you mean by that?" Adam asked again

"Raids, robberies, arson, and murdering of innocents!" Blake shouted as she listed things she hated about the White Fang

Adam could see why she was mad... and he didn't blame her

"Tell me something before you do whatever you're planning to do to me for desertion first, Adam." Blake said

"Sure." Adam said after letting out an explosive breath

"Why did you jump across?" Blake asked. Adam nodded in understanding

"I thought about what you said. About there being humans who care for us. You brought up the overseer who freed some of the faunus there, and I thought of the human trained me. She was the closest thing I had to a mother, even if she didn't want to be. I thought of them and the possibility that humans can care for us. I realized that, even though I hate humans, it was two humans that got me here. So I'm joining you in hopes of peace and equality for the faunus, instead of mindless bloodshed." Adam told her

Blake was completely shocked at this. She had a list of answers for her question in her head. This wasn't anywhere close to being on the list. If her list was the universe, that answer would have been an atom sucked into the biggest black hole there is billions of years ago. Blake smiled

"I'm glad you came to your senses and stopped, but your not coming with me." Blake stated

"I'm not?" Adam asked in confusion

"No, your not Adam. Instead your going to go to Beacon. But if your going to beacon your gonna need a new last name." Blake said, putting her hand in front of her mouth to cover it as she was thinking

"Why do I need a new last name and why do I need to go to beacon?" Adam asked. He was perplexed at this and was genuinely confused

"You need a new last name because everyone knows your old one and what it's associated with." Blake told him

"Your name should be fine then." Adam said, not really wanting to stray to far from his name

"We don't want to make it to obvious" Blake said, and then snickered

"What?" Adam asked, which made Blake start to giggle

"What?" Adam asked again, getting even more confused as Blake was on the floor from laughter

"I have the perfect last name for you!" She exclaimed after her laughing fit

"Well, what is it?" Adam asked

"Capra!" Blake answered with enthusiasm, knowing full well what it meant

Adam never was one to lie. So, he had to admit, he was already regretting this


	4. Beacon Acadamy

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.**

Adam grumbled for the 1000th time today. He was angry. Angry at the fact that he had to go to beacon. Angry that he was hiding his horns. Angry that he wasn't with Blake. And that's not even mentioning the stupid act to change his last name

Even after arguing with Blake for hours, she still put his last name as Capra. So he was no longer Adam Taurus, he was now Adam Capra. Adam grumbled again. He did not like this one bit

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A blonde woman with... overwhelming confidence shouted reaching Adam's ears.

Adam, being Adam, did not care whatsoever. He was still way to busy being angry at Blake to care about her and her over-exposed body. Adam would've honestly rather have shot himself in the foot with Blush before coming here

But, at the same time, Adam was also worried about Blake and what she was doing. He wondered what she was doing on her way to Menagerie. After all, it wouldn't be easy to break the White Fang's hold on their... aggressive tactics to say the least

But the bullhead he was on docked before he could get to far into his thoughts and allowed students to step off, knocking Adam further out of his thoughts. Adam also walked out to not only see a blonde man with armor on with a black hoodie on underneath it. He felt bad for him as he had seen many Faunus puke their guts out. But, at the same time, he was human. So, Adam didn't help him or even sympathize with him

Adam got a look at the central tower and was amazed by the view. Beacon's main tower stood tall over the courtyard and seemed to watch over Vale. Like a guardian would

'_I knew it would look great from what my teacher said. But I didn't expect this._' Adam thought before being interrupted by an explosion

Adam quickly laid a hand on Wilt and crouched down, thinking an attack was happening. He calmed when he realized that he wasn't being attacked. But, rather, someone just got into an accident with some dust. Adam was still disappointed though. He figured that if you're gonna go to the best academy on Remnant, you should at least have good instincts

Adam looked over at where the explosion happened... and immediately gritted his teeth in anger. Standing not even 20 feet from him was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company

A dust bottle rolled to his feet soon after. He didn't even need to flip the bottle to know what was stamped on it

'_Well, if the Schnee's gonna be incompetent with it, I'll just take it._' Adam thought.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The Schnee said

"I'm really, really sorry." Said a girl whose color scheme was not different from Adam's own, who was also poking her index fingers together

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?!" The Schnee shouted at the girl

"Well, I... I" she was cut off by the Schnee again

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So, watch where you're going!" The Schnee shouted, again. Adam decided he had enough of her attitude

"Hey I said I was sorry, princess!" The girl shouted back at the Schnee. Adam finally decided to cut in

"You heard her, Schnee. Get lost." Adam said while walking up to them

"I'm sorry, but do you even know who your talking too?!" The Schnee snapped back at Adam, who glared at her

"A spoiled little brat who doesn't know how the world works." Adam said, the scowl on his face becoming more apparent

"Oh, that is it! I'll have you know I am the daughter to one of the most famous companies on Remnant! The Schnee Dust Company! I'm sure you're familiar since you knew my last name." Weiss said, condescendingly

"Infamous is more like it with the labor forces the company uses and the questionable business partners." Adam said calmly even though he was burning with rage underneath his skin

"Ugh! How dare you?!" The Schnee shouted in Adam's face. Adam wouldn't let that go by

"How dare I?! How dare you?! You have the nerve to yell and shout at a little girl who was so good at being a fighter, she managed to get in here faster than you! You should be praising her, Schnee! Not berating her like your bastard father, Jacques!" Adam yelled at her. The Schnee recoiled when he started to yell at her and even more so when her father was mentioned

The Schnee didn't even say a word as she looked down and grabbed the suitcase on the ground and walked off. Wilt clicked out of Blush the tiniest bit so that the red of his blade was visible

'_I should put an end to her right now_.' Adam thought as he put a hand on Wilt. Then, he remembered why he came here in the first place. Adam grumbled as he sheathed the portion of Wilt that was visible

"I promise to make it up to you!" The girl shouted at the Schnee so that she could hope to make things better. Whether she heard her or not is unknown as she kept walking. The girl sighed

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a bad day. So what's your-" She stopped when she saw that Adam was walking away but he couldn't lie

That, was satisfying.

**[Line Break]**

Adam was in a red t-shirt with black accents. He also had black shorts on. He was currently inspecting Wilt for cracks from the past battle. He always kept Wilt and Blush on him

Adam had to admit, he did not expect Ozpin's speech to be like that. It was almost as if he expected them to fail, which is weird since the goal of this school was so that students would become huntsmen

Anyway he was inspecting Wilt when he heard a voice, it sounded familiar

"Hey! I believe you two know each other!" Adam looked up

'_Oh thats why it sounded familiar._' He thought. It was the blonde who had a lot of confidence. He looked over to see silver eyes looking at him that he didn't notice before

'_Hmm, curious._' He thought before he spoke

"Aren't you the girl who sneezed on the Schnee and exploded as a bonus?" Adam asked

"Yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can call me crater... actually just call me Ruby." The newly named Ruby said to Adam

"I'm Adam." Adam said, figuring he at least owed her that much, even if she was human

The blonde decided to speak again

"Well, Adam, I'm Yang! I like your hat! It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang said. Adam forgot he was wearing that, but ignored her either way. Yang, however, couldn't get the message

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked. Adam ignored her again

"Yeah, he's a lost cause." Yang said, ready to give up. Adam's face warped into a frown as he found a crack a the base of Wilt

"Find a scratch?" Adam looked at Ruby, who'd asked the question

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Adam asked, curious on why she asked in the first place

"I always get the same face when i find a crack in my precious Crescent Rose. What metal did you use for it?" Ruby asked again

"It's double-layered. The part you can see is Vacuoan red-steel while the core is Atlesian ebony." Adam answered. He doubted she actually knew what he was talking about though

"Oh, that gives it durability and strength with sharpness as the red-steel is able to hold an edge extremely well and cut through nearly any metal while the ebony core makes it very hard to break." Ruby said. Adam was surprised, to say the least

"Inspect it closer. If it's just the first layer that got cracked, then you should be able to take the same metal and ground it to a powder. Once you do that sprinkle it in the crack and take a blowtorch to it and should be as good as new." Ruby said as Adam was only more shocked at her knowledge

"Aww. I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang proceeded to pick her up with no problems at all

"Hey! Cut it out!" A fight ensued after. Of course it wasn't that big but it was a fight after all

"Enough. Ruby, what else do you know about weapons?" Adam asked. What? She had caught his attention in a topic he really liked

"Oh, well... I don't really know off the top of my head. Except my Crescent Rose." Ruby responded. Adam frowned a bit, but was interested to hear more about this 'Crescent Rose.'

"What can you tell me about your weapon?" Adam asked

"Oh! Well, its a fully customizable, high impact sniper rifle that's combined with a scythe! It's collapsable, so I can have it on my hip without having to worry about it taking up to much space." Ruby said, going into full detail about her weapon. Adam nodded in response

"I think it's only fair that I tell you about my weapon, then." Adam said, making Ruby's eyes light up. Adam grabbed Blush that was right next to him

Adam looked up and saw Ruby's confusion about seeing Blush in it's rifle form. She was probably expecting a normal sheath or a sheath and a gun. Adam smirked as he sheathed Wilt in one swift motion

Ruby looked like a kid in a candy store when she saw Blush extend so that Wilt would fit inside it

"Meet Wilt and Blush. Wilt is a normal blade, like you clearly saw, but it's nearly indestructible. I've barely had to do maintenance on the blade even with all it's been through." Adam stopped to let the information sink in

"Blush is both a sheath and a rifle. A sheath rifle, if you will. It can also fit special dust rounds in it so that I can use them in conjunction with my semblance. But, Blush has one other function. It can send Wilt flying at someone." Adam said and could've sworn Ruby's eyes couldn't get any bigger

"It's a blowback rifle?!" Ruby shouted

"Yeah, very rare I know. But, I figured a blowback design would work great with my fighting style, which it does." Adam said in response to her question

"Oh! Can you show me?" Ruby asked

"Unfortunately, no. I can't. The gunshot would wake everyone up and set off some alarms." Adam said

"Oh... okay." Ruby said, slouching down in disappointment

"But, hope isn't lost yet, Ruby. You will probably see it in action tomorrow." Adam said to get her hopes up

"Oh, really?!" Ruby shouted, which didn't go unnoticed

"Can you shut up?! People are trying to sleep!" The _Schnee_ said as she walked over to Adam, Yang, and Ruby

"Oh, not you again!" Both Yang and the Schnee yelled out as they recognized each other

"Guys, shhh! She's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby said in a hushed tone

"Oh, now your on my side." The Schnee said condescendingly

"I was always on your side." Ruby said to the Schnee

"Yeah! What is your problem with my sister?!" Yang asked. The Schnee stomped her foot before answering

"My problem? She's a hazard to my health!" The Schnee yelled back

Adam had enough of this conversation for one night and laid Wilt and Blush by his side. Stood up to his height of 6'4" and took a deep breath in

"ENOUGH!" Adam shouted, making everyone look over his way and waking up a few students that went to bed already

Everyone in the White Fang that had the pleasure of serving underneath him had always called that side of him 'drill instructor Adam' since he yelled with the might of one

"I am going to sleep. You three best do the same. Or you could tempt me and see what happens. You choose." Adam said very sternly as he looked at the trio in front of him

The Schnee huffed and walked off. Yang threw rip an exasperated shrug before walking off. Ruby looked at Adam

"I'm sorry." She said. Adam didn't respond and only sat down

Ruby walked off soon after

**This chapter has been rewritten along with the past two. I think I did a much better job the second time around. The chapter is much longer, more descriptive, and has better dialogue in my opinion**


	5. The Initiation

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.

Adam woke up at 5:00 AM, his standard time he would normally wake. He went to the locker room and dressed in the clothes Blake and him bought. He didn't like the fact that it was a trench coat, but it was comfortable and had his symbol on the back so he couldn't complain. He walked to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. This had confused the chefs because they had never seen someone up this early, but they served him nonetheless. After eating some food, Adam went back to the ballroom to find everyone was just waking up. Adam saw everyone looking at him in confusion. He wondered why they were.

"Hey Adam!" Adam heard Ruby. He turned to see her and Yang walking towards him. "Ruby." Adam said tilting downward a little as a greeting. "Why are you already dressed? You woke up at the about the same time as us, right? Yang said. Adam scoffed about that assumption. "No I wake up at five." "WAIT! Five, as in the morning? What normal person is up at that time?" Yang was not a morning person, he guessed. "obviously not you." Adam taunted. "Oh you wanna go, Capra?" Yang challenged Adam. "No, not right now. Anyway, we have an initiation to attend. I wouldn't throw away our chances of getting into this academy. Besides, we'll have a combat class where we can spar together, if we pass initiation." Adam watched Yang's grin go away. "Oh. I forgot about that." "I hope the two of you pass initiation. I also wouldn't mind being on your team." Adam only said that last part because anything was better than the Schnee. He walked off.

Adam was on one of the stone pads with the beacon academy symbol engraved in it that they had told him to stand on. He was wondering what was taking everyone else so long. 'It can't be that hard to get your equipment." Adam thought. Since everyone was taking so long, he decided to practice his chosen style of fighting, Iaido. He first started with a horizontal slash from his left side first followed by a downward one. He then shifted his foot to the side a little and rotated and slashed downward. Soon he was a flash of red and black, slicing air. He stopped lightly panting. "That was splendid, young man." Adam wheeled around to see the academy's headmaster, Ozpin. "Hmph, it was nothing special." Adam obviously knew he's seen better. "Maybe so, mr. Capra. But that was impressive to watch all the same." Ozpin replied. Adam, however, is more concerned about something else other than his fighting skill. "May I know when we are starting?" "It's about to begin mr. Capra. I'm sure you can hold your breath a few seconds longer." Adam could "hold his breath" a few seconds longer as the headmaster put it. He's waited this long, hasn't he? Adam nodded his head towards the headmaster as a thank you. The headmaster nodded back.

A few minutes later, everyone was lined up. Adam watched the headmaster give them instructions. "You will be catapulted into the forest. Once you have landed, you must find a partner. Failure to find a partner will result in expulsion. It's also in your best interest to partner with someone who you work well with. That being said, partnership is determined by eye contact." Adam could've swore he heard glass breaking as Ruby shouted. "WHAT?!" This cracked Adam's world. That meant the chances of being paired with the Schnee just went up. He would be sure to wear a blindfold. "Once you have found a partner, make your way through the northern forest, to the temple. When you're there, you will find a set of relics waiting for you. Grab one, and come back here. We will grade you accordingly. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Jaune chuckled nervously. Adam finished tying the blindfold around his eyes. 'Hmm, that's clever mr. Capra. Why didn't my other students think of that?" Ozpin gave credit where credit was due. 'Mr. Capra has a good idea on how to pick his partner.' "Now, are there any questions?" Jaune raised his hand "Umm sir. I-I got a question" Ozpin didn't acknowledge him "Good! Now take your positions." Adam crouched down with his hand on Wilt. "Umm, uh sir, what this catapulting? Are you dropping us in the forest?" 'Oh, you poor fool.' Adam thought. "No. You will be falling." "Oh, I see. Did you hand out parachutes." Adam was launched before he could here the rest.


	6. The Shining Green Forests

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.

Adam was flying through the air. He appreciated the sights around him. To bad he was moving to fast for a scroll to capture it. 'Did I really just think that? This place is already having an effect on me.' Adam saw a tree coming very fast before he could continue. He spun and used his semblance. The world was blotted in red as Adam cut the tree's top off. Adam landed on the part he cut off, and Adam used it to negate his impact. 'Now, to find a partner.' Adam thought. If wondering why he can see, he's using a method called Aura pulsing. Aura pulsing is when you "pulse" your Aura in rapid waves to give you a layout of your surroundings. Like echolocation. Only, if you practice enough, it's like seeing with your own eyes. The range also gets further. Thankfully, Adam had spent years leaning and training this method. Adam was able to see what normal people see with this. Adam felt a familiar Aura near himself. Then, he heard the sound of flesh being sliced and a snarl straight after. 'Grimm.' Adam knew them. He only fought them when they came near the white fang camp he was at. He rushed to the sounds to see that whoever it was about to be hit from the back. Adam rushed forward, unsheathing Wilt a little bit. He sliced the one that was about to ambush them and looked at who it was.

"AHHHH! ADAM!" Ruby screeched. Well, he did say he wouldn't mind to be on a team with her. "Have you made eye contact with anyone else?" Adam asked, curious about if she was available to be his partner. "No. I haven't. Why?" Adam reached up and removed his blindfold. He looked into Ruby's innocent silver eyes with his calm ocean blue ones. "We're partners now." Adam declared. "That's fine with me!" Ruby exclaimed. Adam started to walk off. Ruby was wondering what he was doing. Adam turned around. "Are you coming, or not?" Ruby understood now. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Adam scoffed with a smile. "That's ok, little Rose." Adam's mind flipped. 'What?! When did I start thinking that? Why would i even interact with a human? WHY AM I HERE?!' Adam's mind was in peril, spinning in circles. "Hey, are you ok Adam?" Ruby said concerned for him. Adam snapped his head to Ruby. "Yeah. I'm fine." Adam said. "Are you sure your ok?" "I'm ok, Ruby" "Are you sure?" Adam didn't know why she was being so adamant about this. "I'm fine." Adam said sternly. This was giving him memories he didn't want. "I just wanna make sure your o-" "I SAID, I'M FINE!" Adam shouted at Ruby. "A-A-Adam." Ruby said, afraid. 'Good. She should've been afraid from the beginning.' Adam though until he swore he heard Blake's voice in his head. 'ADAM! Remember what you're here for.' Adam took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I'm sorry. I just got bad memories." Adam had to admit, she looked a like his mother from the pictures his mentor showed him. And those words had not only been her last, but his mentors last words to him. "Oh, I'm sorry." "Don't be. It's not your fault she died." "She?" Adam couldn't blame her for being curious. "My mother. She died when I was two." He lied there. In reality she died when he was four. "Anyway, we better get going or we'll fail."

Adam said as he started to walk in a direction. "Oh! Coming!" Ruby said speeding to catch up with Adam. Neither saw the giant black feather falling to the ground

Adam was contemplating on whether Ruby was crazy or not. They were currently riding a nevermore about 2000 ft on the air like madmen. So Adam guessed that was a yes. "RUBY, WHAT POSSESSED YOU INTO RIDING A NEVERMORE!" Adam shouted over the wind. "WE'LL BE FINE! STOP WORRYING!" "I AM SO FAR BEYOND THAT NOW!" "IN A GOOD WAY?!" Ruby asked after a pause. "IN A BAD WAY! AS IN, NOT GOOD AT ALL!" "WHY DON'T WE JUMP!" "LET'S DO IT!" Adam let go and started falling. Ruby did so shortly after. "WATCH OUT" Adam shouted only to get hit by a blonde man. Ruby hit the ground. Adam and whoever was on him rolled until they stopped with Wilt pointed at their neck. "Oh I'm sorry man just don't kill me." He said in fear. Adam realized it was Jaune. "Vomit boy." Adam said sheathing Wilt. "Did you really have to use that?" "It's better than being dying. Isn't it?" Jaune gave a nervous chuckle when a deathstalker burst into the clearing, chasing something, no someone. 'Pyrrha Nikos' Adam recognized her as a person the white fang was planning to go after. Adam jumped down "Adam!" Yang shouted his name, sounding happy he was here. "Nora!" Some girl shouted. Adam guessed she was Nora. "CAN EVERYONE CALM DOWN FOR, LIKE, TWO SECONDS!" Yang shouted, her hair catching fire and her eyes turning red. Adam looked at her and he was reminded of his mentor. Two seconds later, Adam said "that nevermore is most likely circling back by now." Pyrrha hit the ground next to them. "Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said. "Not if I can help it." Ruby said and rushed off. Well she would've if Adam hadn't grabbed her hood. "Don't try to be the hero right now. You'll just get yourself killed and it will be in vain." Adam said and Ruby looled down. "Well, no need to dilly dally. Our objective is right in front of us." He forgot the Schnee was here. "As much as it pains me to say it, The Schnee is right." Adam said. Ruby, seeing everyone's confusion, said "our objective was to get a relic and return to the cliffs. We don't have to fight these guys." Ruby walked up and grabbed a knight chess piece. Jaune did the same and grabbed a rook. "Alright, let's go before anything happens." Adam said and all of them proceeded to run off. 'You'll make a great leader, little Rose.' Adam didn't bother to correct that thought.


	7. The End of the Road

Adam's middle name means peaceful in latin.

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.

Adam looked around at everyone else. He was thinking about their chances. He didn't think they were high. Adam and the rest hid behind columns as the nevermore flew overhead. It perched at the top of the ancient temple and screeched. The deathstalker burst put of the woods behind them. "Aww man, RUN!" Jaune said. Everyone ran out from the cover of the columns. The nevermore screeched and let loose a barrage of feathers that would most surely kill anyone they hit. Adam dodged some while dragging Wilt across them to build up energy. "Nora! Distract it!" Some guy in green with a purple stripe in his hair said. Nora then proceeded to run sideways and dodge another barrage of feathers and pulled out her grenade launcher. She fired on the nevermore causing it to move. The deathstalker snuck up on her. Adam and the other person struck the deathstalker repeatedly. Adam then grabbed her and took her away from danger. Shush! Adam needed her if he wanted to survive.

All of them were on the bridge when the nevermore rammed it. Adam got knocked over with Ren and Pyrrha. Adam ran up to the deathstalker only to get knocked down. Adam, however, jumped up to it's stinger and hit it, causing it to become loose. Adam got knocked down again. He got up to hear a grenade go off. He then saw Nora slam a gigantic hammer down on the deathstalker. Nora got knocked back and hit Adam causing him to go over the edge. 'Damnit!' Adam thought. He used Blush to get help him reach a column. He ran up it. Adam saw the nevermore flying close to him and he used his Aura to boost him towards it. Adam sliced the nevermore multiple times before he fell to where Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were. "No matter what we do, it doesn't seem to affect the nevermore." Adam said. "Then let's hit it with every thing we got!" Yang said, cocking Ember Celica. Adam pulled Wilt out of Blush and started firing at the nevermore. But that didn't do anything against the nevermore as it rammed the place they're at. Adam, along with the rest of the future team RWBY, ran up the broken pieces of the top of the temple. Yang was firing on the nevermore. Adam had a plan formulating in his head. Ruby beat him to it though. "Weiss cover me! I have a plan!" "Your not gonna tell me what it is?!" Adam enjoyed that. Yang jumped into the nevermore's mouth and proceeded to fire Ember Celica into its mouth saying "I HOPE YOUR HUNGRY!" The nevermore crashed into the cliff. Weiss froze its tail to the ruins and went back to where Adam and Ruby were and casted a glyph which Ruby jumped on. Adam unsheathed the blunt side of Wilt towards Ruby for her to jump on. "Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked. "Hmph! Can I?" Weiss responded. "Can you?" "Of course I can you dimwit." The glyph turned red and Adam used his semblance to boost Ruby towards the nevermore. She hit it with Crescent Rose around its neck. A path of glyphs were laid out in front of her going up the cliff she ran up them, firing Crescent Rose to give her extra speed. When she reached the top she decapitated the nevermore. Adam was impressed. Suddenly an Spider grimm came out of the forest. Adam jumped across the gap and got in front of the future team JNPR. He stood with his hand on Wilt. "ADAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE!" Jaune said. Adam paid no mind to him. The red parts on him started glowing. As the spider grimm grew closer, the world started turning red. The spider grimm was extremely close, Adam laughed evilly and slashed horizontally with Wilt. The world was once again blotted in red. The spider grimm disintegrated into wilting rose petals. Adam sheathed Wilt and looked back at everyone. "We better get going before more show up." Adam said.

"Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, and Russel Thrush. You four picked the black bishop pieces. You form team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester." The headmaster said. Adam was happy he was actually here, getting accepted into a school he always wanted to go to. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You four picked the white rook pieces. You four form team JNPR led by Jaune Arc." The headmaster said. "Huh?" Jaune let out a confused grunt. "Congratulations, young man." The headmaster said to Jaune. Pyrrha gave him a celebratory hit which knocked him down. "And finally Ruby Rose, Adam Pacificae Capra, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee. You four picked the white knight pieces. You four will form team RWPY (rupee) led by Ruby Rose." Ruby held her mouth open in astonishment while Weiss looked insulted. "Oh! I'm so proud of you!" Yang said giving Ruby a bear hug. Adam put his hand on her shoulder. "You earned it, little Rose." Ruby looked to Adam with happiness in her eyes. The headmaster chuckled and said "things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."


	8. The Badge Along with the Burden

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.

_Adam was walking around the premises of Beacon. He was currently by the CCT. Adam was wondering why no one was to be seen. The world around him was dark red, so maybe the sun was setting and everyone was in their respective rooms. Adam kept walking. He didn't know what was happening and he wanted answers. Adam walked until he heard a scream. Adam ran to the origin of the sound, and he saw him. Adam saw Ace, smiling like a demon with his beringel mask on. Adam put his hand on Wilt as Ace readied his claw gauntlets. Adam rushed Ace and sliced upward, hoping to cut off his arm, only for Ace to dodge, and cut off Yang's instead._

Adam burst up out of his bed, his ocean blue eyes as small as olives. He was panting heavily. He looked around at the room and calmed down once he realized that the nightmare wasn't real. He patted his pillow and mattress to find they were both covered in cold sweat. Had that been Adam before he came to Beacon, he wouldn't have cared. In fact, he probably would've woke up with a smile at the fact he hurt a human. But after getting to know Yang a little, that scared him. He wasn't as concerned about him cutting off Yang's arm in that nightmare as he should, but he was instead concerned how that would've happened. How was Ace able to get him to do that? Adam didn't know, and he didn't like it. Adam checked his scroll for the time. 3:00 AM, it said. Adam got up and went into the shower. After shampooing his hair and washing his body, he got out and put on his clothes. He looked at his symbol on the jacket before he put it on. He grabbed his hat and threw it on his head to hide his horns.

He walked around Beacon, trying to get his thoughts together. He was looking at the tower. Adam sighed and started walking back toward his team's dorm. After a few minutes of walking, Adam made it to his dorm where he heard a whistle being blown. Adam, being curious, opened the door to the room. "Oh, hi Adam!" Yang said. Adam's nightmare appeared in his head and what he did. "Hey, are you ok Adam? You look a little pale." Adam looked to Yang. He couldn't stop seeing her arm detaching from her body. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Adam Said. Ruby rushed back to where Adam and Yang were and said, "Alright! Yang, Adam, Weiss, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! BANZAI!" Ruby said with Yang, tilting to the right with their hands in the air. Adam shrugged. "BANZAI!" He shouted while falling into the same pose they were in. They all started decorating. Adam put all the books he bought in a bookshelf except one Blake loved to read. Her "adult literature" as she put during one of their talks. He put all the dust he had on a shelf near his bed, it was neatly organized. Ruby put up some curtains for the window, only to cut them with Crescent Rose. Thankfully, Adam knew a good amount about sowing from repairing his suit after training.

After everyone was done decorating, they looked at the room. The beds were all piled up. Everything else looked good though. "There is absolutely no way this will work." Adam said, seeing the beds piled like that. "It does seem a bit cramped." Ruby said. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested. "Well, I'm sure the Schnee brought enough to fill this room ten times over." Adam said, trying to get her stuff out. "Maybe we can come up with an idea that doesn't involve throwing away my stuff." Weiss said, furious that Adam suggested such a thing. "We could ditch the bed beds, and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby said. Adam thought that was viable. It saved space for their stuff and still gave them somewhere to sleep. "I'm down sis!" Yang said. "It could certainly save space." Adam put his thoughts in. "I'm highly against this idea. I think we should put it to a vote." Weiss said, clearly not liking this idea. "I think we just did." Ruby said and the vote continued. It was 3 to 1 in favor of bunk beds. Adam cut of the legs on his and Weiss's bed to give more space for Ruby and Yang on the top beds. He then took those legs and used them to balance Ruby's bed above his own. He took two of the spare curtains and used it to have a cover for when his teammates were getting dressed, if he happened to be in the room. Yang's bed was held up by a rope. Ruby had the same idea as Adam and used a sheet to cover her bed whenever she wanted.

"Alright! Our next order of business is... classes. Now we have a few classes today. At 9:00 we got-" Ruby was interrupted by Weiss. "Did you say 9:00?! It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss said before rushing to their first class. "T-to class!" Ruby shouted before rushing off with yang. JNPR followed them. Adam rolled his eyes before he used his full speed. JNPR and RWY saw a black and red blur speed past them. Adam was the first in class.

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes the creatures of grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey. HAHA!" Port said. Ruby woke up at that terrible joke and Adam scowled. "Uh. And you shall to upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as i was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsman, huntresses." Port clicked his tongue at Yang, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "Individuals who have sworn to protect others who can't protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why the very world" "aaaaeeee yup!" Some random student shouted. Everyone looked at him and he sat back down. "That is what you are training to become, but first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man, me! When I was a boy." Adam tuned out his story as he saw Ruby doodling on her paper. He then tuned back in. "Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter' he told me." Again Adam tuned outs as he heard Ruby chuckling. he looked over at her, curious as to what is so funny. She held up a paper that said 'professor poop' on it and made a small raspberry. Adam wasn't gonna lie, he wanted to laugh, but that's highly disrespectful. Yang laughed though. "Ahem!" Port cleared his throat to get the attention of team RWPY. "In the end, the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port did a bow and continued. "The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable." Ruby had an apple balanced on a book which was balanced on a pencil which was balanced on her index finger. Adam had to admit, that is impressive. "A true huntsman must be dependable." And now she is sleeping. "A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Ruby picked her nose throughout the sentence. "So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Adam and Weiss raised their hands straight away and simultaneously shouted "I do, sir!" Weiss sounded angry while Adam sounded confident. Adam scoffed when he heard Weiss. Weiss wheeled around to face Adam. "You doubt the abilities of a Schnee?!" Weiss shouted towards Adam. "As a matter of fact, I do doubt your abilities." Adam snapped back. Weiss growled. "Hohoho! Seems like we have an argument on our hands. I was going to have you face off against a grimm, but I'll have you face off against each other." Port said

Adam and Weiss were facing each other. Adam was crouched down with his hand on Wilt while Weiss was in a fencers stance. "You two may fight how you like. The first to fall into yellow loses." Port stated. "And begin!" Port shouted. Adam moved his hand off of Wilt and fired it out of Blush. Wilt hit Weiss right in the face. Adam ran up and grabbed Wilt out the air and slashed Weiss. "Bravo! It seems that mr. Capra won!" Port said with enthusiasm. Everyone was in shock. That happened so fast, they didn't even see Adam move. "It appears that we are, indeed, in the presence of a true huntsman-in-training. I'm afraid that is all the time we have for to day. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Adam scoffed and walked out of the classroom, Weiss did as well. "What's the deal between those two?" Jaune asked Ruby. "I don't know" Ruby replied. Ruby ran after Weiss. "Weiss!" Ruby shouted. "What?!" Weiss shouted back. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-" "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss shouted at Ruby. Ruby scoffed. "What did I do?" "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child and only continued to do so!" "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to working together? I thought you believed in working as a team." Ruby was confused as to why she was acting this. "Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained and quite frankly I deserve better." Ruby reached out towards Weiss. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss threw one last insult Ruby's way. She looked down. Adam scoffed behind her. "The only thing she deserves is to thrown off a cliff." Ruby looked at Adam. "Do think she's right? Do you think Ozpin made a mistake?" Adam looked Ruby in her eyes. "Look, I'm not Ozpin, but I don't think so. In all fairness, it's been one day. There simply is not enough time to tell yet." Adam said. He then imparted some knowledge he learned in the white fang. "Look Ruby, being a leader isn't about carrying a title into battle, but instead you wear it as a badge constantly. If your not at your best 100% of the time, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Adam conveyed to Ruby. "Adam." Ruby called out as he started to walk away. "Yes, little Rose?" Adam called back. "How did you know to say all of that?" Adam scoffed. "I used to be the leader of my towns militia." Adam said with a smile, keeping up with his fake background. Ozpin, who was around the opposite corner that Adam turned, smiled at the events that unfolded.

Adam was later laying down on his bed when he heard their dorm room open. He heard footsteps leading to his bed. Adam grabbed Wilt and Blush from under his pillow and was ready to slice whoever pulled back that curtain. Then he heard. "Weiss! I was studying and I fell asleep. I'm sorry" and calmed down. "How do you take your coffee?" He heard Weiss ask. "I-I don't-" "Answer the question." Weiss interrupted. "Cream and 5 sugars." Ruby said. Adam's face scrunched up. 'Cream and five sugars? How are you, at the very least, not fat?' Adam thought. He heard Weiss sigh. "Don't move." Weiss said. He then heard her say "here." "Umm, thanks Weiss." Ruby said confused. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying. That's wrong, by the way." Adam was also confused at these turn of events. "Hey Ruby?" Weiss waited for Ruby to acknowledge her. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Adam smiled and went to sleep.


	9. A Fustercluck

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.

Adam was currently watching Jaune getting pummeled by Cardin. Adam was... disappointed, to say the least. 'You can at least be somewhat good if you're going to go to a combat school.' Adam thought. "This is the part where you lose." He heard Cardin say. "Over my dead-huh!" Adam winced as he watched Jaune get kicked in the nuts. 'I felt that.' Adam thought. Cardin held his mace over Jaune and went to slam it on said person. The buzzer rang. "Cardin, that's enough." Goodwitch said, walking into the middle of the arena. "Students, as you can see, mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that an official may call the match." Goodwitch said. She turned towards Jaune. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll in combat to gauge your Aura. Gauging your Aura can help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or move into a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now would we?" Goodwitch said. "Hmph. Speak for yourself." Cardin said. Adam wanted to punch Cardin in his face so bad. "Remember everyone! The Vytal festival is only a few months away now. It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving on Vale." Adam smiled at that. He smiled at it for two reasons,

1\. He finds it to be a fun challenge

2\. Taking solace in knowing that humanity needs a violent sport to ease tensions.

"Those who chose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Goodwitch got one last sentence off before the bell rang. Adam looked over at Pyrrha to see a worried look on her face. He touched her shoulder. Pyrrha jumped at the sudden contact. She looked at her shoulder, then to Adam. "He needs to fail before he can grow." Adam said to her. Pyrrha looked down, obviously not liking that sentence. Adam and the rest of his teammates got up and walked to the cafeteria.

"So, there we were in the middle of the night." Nora said, telling a story. Well... trying to. "It was day." Ren corrected. Adam looked up from a book he was reading at the rest of his team to see only Yang was intrigued. "We were surrounded by Ursai." She said, only for Ren to correct her again. "They were beowolves." "Dozens of them!" "Two of them." Adam had to admit, the interaction was hilarious. Adam was struggling not to laugh at that. "But they were no match. And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a buttload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Ren sighed after that sentence. "She's been having this re-occurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said. "Jaune, are you ok?" "Huh? yeah I'm fine." Jaune said "why are you asking?" "Well, it's just that you seem a little... not ok." Ruby said. "Guys, I'm fine. See!" Jaune held his thumbs up with a fake smile. Adam sighed. "Look, we know Cardin's been bullying you since the start of the school year." Adam stated. The only reason he cared about this was that he wanted to put Cardin in his place after hurting so many faunus. "Please! Name one time he's bullied me." Jaune challenged. "Knocking your books down in the hallway, expanding your shield in the middle of a doorway, and pushing you in a locker and sending it somewhere random. Not to mention all the different ways he's humiliated you in class. Need I go on?" Adam told Jaune as the person in question sighed. "He's not just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said. "Ow! That hurts!" A rabbit faunus yelled out in pain. "If someone doesn't jump in soon, I'm gonna make sure he's not gonna have children in the future." Adam said, glowing red. Ruby put a hand on his. Adam looked down to Ruby. "Let me go." Adam commanded, only to be talked back to. "He's not worth it Adam." Ruby said. Adam slowly sat back down. He didn't like it, but Ruby was right. He wasn't worth it.

"Yes, Yes! After the faunus rights war, humanity was quite adamant about centralizing faunus population in Menagerie. And while I'm sure this seems like ancient history to most of you, you must remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the effects can still be seen to this day. Now,have any among you have been subjugated or discrimanted because of your faunus heritage?" Adam wanted to raise his hand so bad, but that would defeat the purpose of the demeaning act of hiding his horns. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean, I mean, look at what happened to the white fang. Now, can any of you young scholars tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war." Weiss raised her hand. "Yes!" Oobleck acknowledged Weiss. "The battle at fort Castle." Weiss said. "Precisely! And can any of you tell me the advantage the faunus had over general Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked. Cardin flicked something at Jaune, who was asleep. "Hey!" He called out. "Mr Arc! Finally contributing to the class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck took his exclamation as an answer to his question. "Well, the advantage that the faunus had over that guy's stuff was" he looked to Pyrrha who made a gesture. "Um, binoculars!" Jaune said, confident he had the right answer. Until the class started to laugh at him. Oobleck sighed. "Very funny mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said. "Well, I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin spoke up. "You're not the most open minded of people, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha said. "So? You got a problem?" Cardin snapped back. "No. I have the answer. It's night vision. Many faunus are known for having nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said. Adam decided that this was the most opportune time to knock Cardin down a few pegs. "This makes faunus perfect for things like scouts, guards, and miners." Adam said, glaring at the Schnee for that last position. "This also allows the faunus taking night watch to see General Lagune's forces sneaking up on them. Maybe, if he had payed attention in class, he would've remembered that and waited until sunrise to ambush them." Cardin growled at that and stood up before Oobleck stopped what ever he was about to do. "Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Jaune was snickering. "Both you and mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!" Adam waited for this class to end as he knew the rest.

Class ended and Adam walked out with his team and NPR only for the P to say "you guys go on. I'll wait for Jaune." Adam wanted to know what that was about but he decided to stick with his team. They arrived in their dorm. "What do you guys think that was about?" Weiss asked. "I don't know." Ruby and Yang said at the exact same time. "I don't know, Schnee, but I guess it's about Jaune lacking in any combat skills." Adam put his two cents in. "What have I done to you?" Weiss asked. "What do you mean, Schnee?" Adam asked with so much venom in his voice, it was a surprise that actual venom wasn't dripping from his mouth. "That's what I'm talking about! Schnee this, Schnee that. Along with the multiple insults that you throw my way. So I'll ask again. What have I done to you?" Adam couldn't reveal his brand, otherwise she would know he's a faunus. So he did the next best thing in his mind. "Take a look at all the damage your family has done to this world." Adam said. "Oh! You're one of those!" Weiss shouted. It was at this time Ruby walked out. "Yes I'm one of those, Schnee!" "So you'll just believe anything you're told about us?" Adam took a deep breath and looked down at Weiss. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather be asleep than talk about this." Adam said laying down. Weiss huffed and did the same. Soon Ruby walked back in and Yang was finally able to calm down and get a restful sleep. Ruby was left to her thoughts before she slept as well.

Adam will admit, he was impressed to hear Jaune stepped up to Cardin. Even more so when he heard that he took on an Ursa Major. With his skill, Adam thought that it was more likely he would run off, not fight it and come out on top. But that was the past, and this is now. Right now, team RWPY was currently being dragged by Weiss to, and I quote, to sightsee vale during the Vytal festival. However it was obvious her true intention was to spy on students to give them an advantage when the tournament started in the couple of months the had in front of them. "Oh! Isn't it wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kinda creeping me out." Ruby said. 'That makes two of us.' Adam thought. "Oh hush you! How can anyone not be excited? People coming from all over Remnant and not to mention the planning that's put into this event!" Weiss obviously liked boring things from that sentence. "And suddenly you've turned an awesome event into a boring one, Schnee." Adam said. They arrived at the docks. "They smell like fish!" Ruby complained. "It's a dock. What did you expect?" Adam questioned. "Well, either way it's our job to introduce other people into Vale." "You only say that Schnee because you want to spy on people." "Shush! You have no proof!" Ruby looked to her right and saw a trashed dust shop. "Woah." Ruby said, astonished by all the damage that was done. RWPY walked down to the dust shop. "Another one. That's the 16th one in the past week." An officer muttered. "What happened?" Ruby asked. "A dust robbery." The officer said. The other one said "they left all the lien again. What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking White Fang." "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Weiss huffed. "The White Fang. What a bunch of degenerates." Weiss said. "You wanna back up that attitude princess?" Adam said. "What? I'm right!" Weiss said. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't explain why the White Fang would take so much dust and not take the lien as well. They would need that just as much." Weiss huffed again. "Whatever. It doesn't change that they only know how to steal, lie, and cheat." Weiss said. 'Oh, the nerve!' Adam thought. "That's not necessarily true." Yang said. Adam looked at her, betrayed. "Hey stop that faunus." An officer shouted. Adam didn't care what happened next he was only focused on putting the Schnee in her place. When he heard the Schnee say "The filthy faunus from the boat" he snapped. "Stop calling him that! Stop calling him a degenerate! Stop calling him trash! Stop calling him things he isn't" Adam shouted. "Oh! Would you want me to stop calling this lamppost a lamppost, or this trash can a trash can?" Weiss said. "STOP!" Adam shouted. "We should go." Yang said

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Weiss asked. "I'm making a big deal out of this because your insulting a race that has, collectively, done nothing wrong!" "Nothing?! They have murdered people, broke many laws, and created an organization that would love nothing more than to kill the human race or enslave us!" "Why do you think they do that?! They have been enslaved by dust companies, murdered for being who they are, and beaten in public!" "Arg! Your do ignorant!" "I'm ignorant?! Like your one to talk, Schnee!" "Don't even say I am!" "But you are!" "What's your problem with me?!" "YOU'RE DISCRIMINATORY!" "I'M A VICTOM!" For the first time, there was a pause in their argument. "You want to know why I despise the faunus? It's because they fight my family in bloodshed, as in war. They killed my cousins, my uncles, and even my younger sister. They only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." "Well maybe if it wasn't because your company enslaving them, people using them, and their constant abuse, they wouldn't fall back to my methods!" Adam shouted at Weiss. The room was silent. Adam wondered why until he looked back at that shout and saw his mistake. "Y-y-you suggested that? Why?" Ruby asked. Well, there's no point in hiding it now. Adam reached up to his head and took of his red and black trilby. Everyone else was wondering why he did that until they saw them, his horns. "My name isn't Adam Capra, it's Adam Taurus. I was an ex-major of the White Fang and was the soon to be appointed leader of the Vale cell." Adam said. Weiss stood there, shocked that the very person who was the cause of so much pain in her life was standing in front of her. "Why?" It was so small, barely anyone in the room heard it. Adam looked down at Weiss. "Why what?" He asked back. "Why would you do such a thing?" She asked a little louder, but not by much. Adam took off his trench coat and then lifted off his shirt, revealing his brand. Everyone gasped. Well, except Adam of course. "That is why, Schnee." Adam put his clothing back on. "Get out." Adam said. "I need a minute alone." He gave his reasoning.

A few minutes later, Adam was staring at his old mask. He was trying to make sense of everything that happened until it occurred to him that they probably told the school's headmaster. So he had a decision to make, and it was the easiest decision he made since his joining of the White Fang.


	10. A Fustercluck pt 2

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.

Adam was walking along. He had his mask on and left that demeaning hat he used to cover his horns. He was walking down to the nearest White Fang base in Vale. He kept having second thoughts, but it was likely that, even if he turned back, he would be arrested and be publicly executed. After all, he'd done things like killing innocent people. He arrived at Junior's club. He needed the location. He walked in and saw the Malachite twins, which upon seeing his mask as well as his symbol, backed up. This happened to everyone who was in his way. Murmurs spread among the crowd. "Hey! What are all of you gaping at?" Junior asked. When he saw Adam, he turned white. "Hello Junior, I need something from you."

Adam was walking when he heard a woman shout out. Adam ran to the source and it turned out that she was a faunus, and humans were harassing her. "Hey!" Adam shouted out. The humans turned around and saw his mask. "Look, a White Fang grunt. Let's teach him a lesson!" One shouted. Adam didn't hesitate when he saw a chance to kill them. A few minutes later he was at where the White Fang holed up. When he knocked on the door to it, he heard a person say "what's your favorite book?" "The Third Crusade." Adam answered back. The door opened. When the faunus guarding the door saw Adam, he gasped and almost fell in shock. "Major Taurus! I wasn't expecting you to show up!" "Most things in life are unexpected, how we deal with then changes whether we'll be ready to push back or fall down." Adam said. "Now, onto more important business, take me to your superior officer." The grunt reached behind his neck and scratched it. "Torchwick isn't available right now nor is Ace sir." Adam was confused at the mention of Roman. He sighed as they walked into the main room with most of the faunus in it. They had all been alerted that Adam was here. "Our enemy's actions doesn't concern me. If Ace isn't here, then contact the next in line." Adam ordered. The grunt seemed to get more nervous. "I'll go contact him sir!" The grunt exclaimed. Adam followed, curious as of to who was the grunt contacting. "Sir! Major Taurus is here and expecting to talk with you." "Great, just the thing I needed." Adam tensed when he heard Torchwick's voice come from the scroll. "New orders, the major's gotta disappear." "B-but sir-" "Who are you going to listen to? Yourself? Or your boss?" Adam's blood was boiling. He couldn't believe he was betrayed by the very organization he was apart of for so long. The grunt turned around to see Adam. He was glowing. Adam was absolutely livid that they had the audacity to worm with that human. "Why are you taking orders from him?" Adam said slowly through gritted teeth. The grunt backed up. "Why are you going against what the White Fang stands for?" The grunt pressed a button on his scroll. "Why are you betraying Sienna?" More grunts showed up. All laid there hands on their weapons. "WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME?!" He shouted as red bled into the canvas of the world. He tore Wilt from Blush and unleashed his anger upon them. Wilting rose petals were all that remained as Adam walked away.

Adam was at the docks were Roman and the rest were supposed to be. He watched for him to come as he wanted to castrate him. "Hey man! Mind if I join you?" He wheeled around and put his chokutō against the neck of the person who spoke. "Whoa! Hey, I'm sorry for spooking you." He said. Adam looked at him. He was just about to kill him when he saw the tail. Adam sheathed Wilt. He turned back to the docks. "Aw. Come on. At least talk to me." Adam sighed. "What do you want?" Adam asked. "I want to help you." He answered. "Yeah, well I don't need or want your help." Adam said. "Don't be that way. My name's Sun! What's yours?" Adam sighed again. "Adam." "Hi Adam! My name's Sun!" "You already said that." "Might as well make sure my name sticks to your mind Adam." "Those brain cells could have been used for something more useful, like say formulating the perfect strategy. Or something like thinking, which you obviously don't get. But instead, they memorized your name, which I didn't want to know." Adam said, still looking at the docks. "Well, I don't care. I wanna be your friend." Adam scoffed. "Good luck on that." "Hey! What do you mean by that." Suddenly an explosion rang out. "FUCK! I'M AT THE WRONG DOCKS!" Adam shouted before running towards the other docks. Sun ran along with Adam.

"Little red, little red. I'm surprised you decided to pay me a visit. I would've thought you would be at home reading your children books." Adam heard Roman say. "No! As long as your on the streets, it's my duty to stop you!" Ruby said. Adam delivered a slash at Roman, who was caught off guard. Roman was sent flying by the slash. "Adam!" He heard Ruby exclaim. "Ruby leave." "No!" "Ruby! I won't let you get hurt on my behalf." "Well, glad to see I'm included." Roman said. Adam looked over to see him twirling his cane. "You are not involved in my personal matters." Adam said. "Oh I think if it involves little red, then I have every reason to get Involved." Adam looked at Ruby and said "you want to help, right? Then keep the grunts from the White Fang off of me." Adam said before charging at Roman. He used his Aura to summon two clones that delivered a multitude of strikes before Adam ran up and delivered one. Adam then fired Wilt out of Blush which Roman blocked. Adam used Roman as a steppingstone and jumped up. He Grabbed Wilt and slammed it into the floor in conjunction with his semblance to send out a shockwave. Roman stumbled back. Roman saw Adam point Blush at him and started blocking the bullets that came after. Adam sent out a slice with his semblance then threw Wilt in a arc that spun it sideways. Roman blocked it. Adam ran up and kicked Wilt, blade first, at Roman who struck it into the ground using his cane. Adam ran up again and pulled out of the ground in a way that allowed him to slash at Roman. He absorbed a shot from Roman before sheathing and delivering three strikes in the span of a second. Roman ran up and went to hit Adam, but Adam dodged and fired Wilt out of Blush again. Wilt was falling back toward Adam. Adam grabbed Wilt out of the air and rushed Roman with one swing. Roman was knocked back and looked around. "I don't why your fighting me. I can give you what you want." Roman said. "I doubt you actually know what it is that I want." Adam spat back. "Why sure I do, major! You want equality for your race. And I can provide you with the best tools to do so. But if you're to 'bull' headed to accept, then I guess your the only one to blame." Roman proposed. Adam scowled. He saw this for what it truly was, a coward's way to get what he wanted. "Shut it! It's obvious that you know you can't survive this. I hope you said your prayers Roman." Adam said. "Prayers for what? My little goat." Roman asked. Adam's eyes narrowed. "That the police get here before I kill you."


	11. Red and Black

I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.

Adam and Roman clashed for sometime. As of right now, Adam seemed to be the clear winner. Roman was struggling to keep up with him, trying block Adam's quick slashes that seemed to dance around him. A grunt hopped in front of Adam who shot Wilt out of Blush. Wilt's pommel hit the grunt in the face and spun upwards. Adam ran up and jumped off of the grunt. Adam shot the grunt in the face and kicked Wilt at Roman.

"My turn!" Sun yelled. "Oh, looks like the monkey's taking me on now." Roman in a taunting tone of voice. "What are you doing?!" Adam shouted at Sun. "Go help that little friend of yours! I can handle him!" Sun shouted back, fending off Roman. "He's right you know!" Roman shouted at Adam before being shot at by said person. Adam retrieved Wilt before looking at Ruby. She spun Crescent Rose and slammed the blunt end on a grunt. She then fired at another before spinning and sending another flying.

Adam struck one that was sneaking up on her. He spun and slashed one and shot another. He used one as a platform to jump off of. And was in the air when he fired Wilt out of Blush again. Wilt hit the top of a grunts head and came flying back at Adam. Adam grabbed Wilt and sheathed.

From then on, Adam and Ruby worked in perfect sync. It was a beauty to behold. Both were a flash of red and black as grunts were sent flying everywhere. Adam struck a group pf grunts in what looked to be one strike. Ruby spun her scythe and hit multiple grunts. They then stood back to back and fired at grunts. Adam saw an opening to go attack Roman.

"Can you handle the rest?!" Adam shouted at Ruby. "I can try!" Ruby shouted back. Adam ran at Roman and struck him again. He let out a grunt and went flying backwards.

"I swear, you are actually like a charging bull." Roman said. "I told you Roman. You better have said your prayers." Adam said. Roman scoffed. "Yeah, I remember. That was not even 20 minutes ago." Roman said, clearly sarcastic. Adam scowled even more then he already was. He charged, looking to kill Roman. He had enough with his petty insults and his sarcastic tone anytime he talked to him. Roman again was having trouble keeping up. Roman was barely able to block Adam's strikes. Suddenly, Roman was pushed onto the ground. He looked up at Adam, who of which had his sheathe point at where Roman was standing. He had used Blush to knock him to the ground.

Adam flipped his sword into a reverse grip. "Here's where you die, Roman." Adam growled out. He lifted Wilt above his head and was about to impale Roman when said person shot the crane that was holding a crate above him. The crate fell from it's elevated position. Adam quickly jumped out of the way. When the crate hit the ground, it exploded. Adam knew from his experience in the dust mines that that was a red dust explosion, well that was the most likely.

"Ruby!" He heard a familiar voice say. Her voice was filled to the brim with concern. He looked at the source. He say Yang with some other girl on a rooftop.

"And more and more of you keep showing up. Yang got her gauntlets ready. "Do you need help friend?" A girl behind Yang said. "No Penny. Get back." Yang said. Roman also saw what that conversation left Yang open to. He fired at Yang, hitting her square in the chest. Adam growled and was about to maim Roman when the girl called Penny said something.

"I'm combat ready!" She seemed to have determination in her voice. Suddenly, multiple swords came out her back. She hopped down to soldiers running at her. She moved her hands and the swords followed. The grunts were sent flying. Adam took his attention off of her.

He looked to the soldiers coming at him. He fired Wilt out of Blush only for the one he was aiming at to block it. Adam ran up and kicked him in the face. He snatched Wilt out of the air and slammed the pommel into the right grunt's temple, Hard. He fell down almost instantly. Adam kicked the one behind him. He looked back at where Roman was only to see him duck into a bullhead (pun fully intended).

"No! Damnit!" Adam shouted as he watched the bullhead fly away. A scowl was painted on his face. He did not like the events that unfolded in front of him. He sighed. 'I guess that it was bound to happen. But that doesn't make me any less angry.' Adam thought.

"Salutations! I do not believe we've meet yet!" Penny said to Adam, extending her hand out for a handshake. Adam stared down at it before grabbing it and shaking. "No. We haven't. My name is Adam." Adam introduced himself. "Salutations! My name is Penny!" Adam chuckled. "I kind of already knew that."

"Here Adam." He heard Ruby call out to him. He looked over to see his red and black trilby. Adam grabbed it and threw it on his head. "Thank you. Another thing, have you seen my mask anywhere?" Adam asked. "I thinks it's over there, why?" Ruby asked back. "I have something to do before I leave."

Adam walked over and grabbed it off the ground. Adam walked around, looking for fire dust and some dry wood. After gathering the necessary materials, he started a fire. Adam lifted up his old White Fang mask. It's been with him for so long. Ever since he completed his mentor's training, to be exact. He wasn't sure if wanted to let go of it. All the sudden he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was. He saw Ruby staring at him. He felt another on his right shoulder. He looked to Yang's lilac eyes. They almost seemed magenta.

"We understand if you don't want to let go of it. I know it must have some good memories attached to it." Yang said. "She's right. It must hold some important memories. It's sorta like my cape. It hurts to look at because of what happened to my mom, but it has things attached to it that I'm not gonna throw away" Ruby said.

After hearing this, Adam looked back at his mask. They weren't wrong by any means. It held some sentimental value to him. But, as he looked at the mask with the fire behind it, all he saw was the monster that killed without a second thought. This was much like when Blake was about to leave him on the train. He wanted to get rid of it, but he wasn't sure if he was willing to get rid of the good times attached. After a minute or two he decided.

"Are you sure thats what you wanted?" Yang asked. Adam nodded. "I may not like it, but I can't look at it without having terrible thoughts occur. I can't be dragged down by it throughout my time at Beacon. Besides, that mask was a reminder of my time with the White Fang. I don't want to be associated with an organization that does things against the very principles that the White Fang was created for. In life there are things we can have, but not keep, even if we want to. It's best not to sit around moping about it and instead keep moving forward. Thats been my motto in life. 'Move Onward; Not There Yet.'"

"Well, it's about time." Weiss said. Adam damn near jumped to the moon hearing her voice. He spun to look at her. He walked up to her until he was about inches away. Yang and Ruby began sweating, fearing another confrontation. Only to be surprised.

"I'm sorry." Adam said. "I know, and I'm sorry too." Weiss said back. And as if to further confuse the group, Adam reached his arms around Weiss... and hugged her. It was awkward since Weiss was around 5'3" and Adam was 6'4". Still, that didn't stop Adam. Weiss tensed. She didn't expect Adam to do this, especially when she saw the source of his pain and anger. Weiss, however, relaxed and hugged back.

"I wish I could take back the pain my family has caused the faunus." Weiss said. "I wish I could take back all the pain I caused you." Adam replied. He backed away. "I won't let this thing on my chest determine who I am like I have before." Adam said, slapping the place where his brand was.

"So, does this mean we're all together again?" Ruby asked. Adam chuckled. "Yes it does, my little Rose." Ruby's silver eyes widened. "Yea! Team RWPY is back together!" Ruby shouted. Adam tuned out the conversation as he looked to the broken moon. 'This world and I may be broken, but I'll make sure that these people won't be.' Adam vowed in his head. He tuned back in to hear "don't bother sis, he's to 'bull'headed." Yang said. Adam started laughing. He laughed for a while.

"Wow, Adam laughing is something I thought I'd never see." Weiss said. "As if your one to talk Weiss. I never thought you'd hug back." Weiss stood in shock for a second. "You called me Weiss." She said out pure astonishment. "Yes, I called you Weiss. Like I said earlier, I'm done letting this thing on my chest control me." Adam said with a smile. "And I'm gonna be positive to all of you. Even Yang." Everyone laughed at that and the trek towards the dorm began. "Wait, shouldn't we have called the police?" Weiss asked. "Nah, they'll figure it out eventually." Adam said.

Adam's mask was erased from existence as Adam had a good sleep that night.

I love you all. I can't put it into words. I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to the 1st volume. I still don't have any idea why any of you read this. I'm sure there are millions more that are better. But that is your decision to make. Still, I thank you for even giving me a chance. On another note, I'm trying to listen to your criticism but old habits are hard to break.

I hope you enjoyed your early Christmas present!


	12. Food Fight! (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.**

Adam is currently looking through an old journal of his. He read the many logs, and got lost in the nostalgia of them. He remembered when he first wrote them. Adam kept on reading until he found the first log after finding Ace. He put his hand on the page. He felt sorry for leaving Ace the way he did, but that's in the past. What's done is done.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked from seemingly nowhere. Adam jumped before closing the journal.

"Going over notes from last semester. Besides, why would I tell you anything personal?" He asked to cover up his lie.

"Lame!" Yang exclaimed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an olive fly at Yang, who ate it straight from the air. She gave a thumbs up before a massive binder was slammed down on their table.

Adam looked over to see Ruby. 'What is she doing with a binder like that?' He wondered. He heard Ruby clear her throat.

"Sister! Friends! Weiss-" "Hey!" "-Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said

"This outta be good." Yang said

"Ruby, you do realize that four score means 80 years right?" Adam asked

"Shush! You're ruining my moment!" She said before carrying on.

"A dream that all of us would come together as friends." She said

"Is that my binder?" Weiss asked. 'And that would explain why it's so big.' Adam thought.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked

"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang!" Ruby exclaimed, obviously excited.

"I like to kick my semesters of with a Yang. Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang said, taking the opportunity to make a pun. Off in the distance, someone boo'ed.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great. But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said

"I'm not sure whether I should be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss remarked.

"I personally think that you should be proud." Adam remarked at Weiss' remark

As Weiss stood up, Adam heard Nora yell "I got it."

"It doesn't matter. However we decide to spend the day, I think we should do it as a te-" Just then, Weiss was interrupted by a pie to the face. Team RWPY looked at team JNPR to see Nora with a nervous look on her face.

"And thus, the fight begins." Adam said

Adam looked up to see Nora laughing while saying "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." He never thought he would get into a food fight, but as their leader gave her speech, he found himself not caring.

Adam rushed at Ren. Along the way he picked up a baguette. Ren had to leeks. He started to swing the baguette at Ren in a manner that was similar to his form of fighting, Iaido.

Ren dodged the swings and swung back only for Adam to block those and kick Ren back.

"Just give up. You know you won't win." Adam said.

"We'll see about that." Ren said back. Adam dodged Pyrrha's strike just in time. He started swinging only for Pyrrha to block or dodge. Pyrrha brought up her baguette in time for hers to clash with Adam's.

"You may be good Pyrrha Nikos. But I assure you, whatever victory you may attain, it'll be pyrrhic at best." Adam said

He broke off and ran up and struck her with his baguette. He proceeded to use his Aura to create clones of himself and do what he did at the docks. He quickly overwhelmed Pyrrha with his strikes. She was knocked backwards. He suddenly was hit by a vending machine. The result was him being knocked all the way back at where he started from.

He saw Ruby and came up with an idea.

"Ruby! Jump in front of me and I'll kick you forwards with my semblance!" Adam shouted. He saw her confusion to which he he shifted his head towards the soda cans on the floor. He saw a look of understanding and determination fall upon her face. She ran towards Adam and jumped while shifting herself towards in the direction she was gonna go flying down. Adam put his stored energy into his pants and kicked her boots.

The next thing he saw was a blur of red and tons of cans flying towards JNPR. A few seconds later he saw them fall out of the wall. He also heard the door slam open. He saw Goodwitch pass by him and rearrange the tables back into position.

"Children! Please! Do not play with your food!" She yelled

"Let it go Glynda." He heard Ozpin say. He heard her sigh afterwards.

"There supposed to be the defenders of the world." She said back.

"And they will be, perhaps. But first they have to play the role of children. After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." He said before walking away

Adam had to admit, that was fun. Even if it was a food fight.

**Wow. It's a bit dusty in here. Anyway, Volume 2 is finally here! Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I was a bit caught up with other things. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have nothing else and I am sorry**

**So Bye-Bye!**


	13. Welcome to Beacon (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.**

Adam was slowly, but surely, starting to hate the Vytal festival. He somehow forgot about Blake being a thing, Atlesians were coming to Vale, and to top it all of, The General was coming as well! Yes, you heard that right. The General Ironwood was coming to Beacon.

He didn't like anything about this.

But he supposed it could be worse, until he remembered the part where he forgot Blake was a thing. She would rip him a new one when he finally called her. How the hell was he supposed to get out of that mess. Adam thought about sending an apology letter, but there were two problems with that.

1\. He didn't even know if she was in menagerie or somewhere else

2\. He didn't even know what to put in the letter

So he was right back where he began. That infuriated him

"FUCK!" Adam shouted. Nearly everyone turned and stared at him. Adam was way too embarrassed to admit he forgot he was in the library (just don't tell him I told you that).

"You ok Adam?" Ruby asked. To that, Adam sighed

"Yeah I'm fine. I just remembered a friend of mine I promised to keep contact with." Adam told them. Technically, it was the truth. It just wasn't the full truth.

"Oh, well I'm sure they won't be to mad." Ruby reassured him. Adam promptly sighed again.

"I hope not." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. Now, why have you dragged us here?" Adam asked. He heard Yang chuckle when she pulled out a box.

"A box? Really? I can't tell whether or not you're being serious." Adam said in bewilderment.

"Why my friend, this isn't just any box. Its the box! The one that will show us just which one of us is worthy!" She shouted. Adam sighed for a third time

"Just get on with it." Adam said, abruptly stopping Ruby

"Hmfp! Party pooper. This is Remnant: The Game!" She said enthusiasticlly

And then it clicked in Adam's mind. That must be the collectors edition of the game. The one that comes with a board and set pieces for cards played and cards discarded.

"You got the collectors edition?" Adam asked. Ruby then inhaled with excitement

"You know this game!?" She asked while shouting

"Yes, I know this game. I was the best back at the White- MY VILLAGE! Yes my village! I was the best back at my village." Adam said, almost letting it slip that he was a faunus and a former member of the White Fang to everyone around them.

"Oh really? I suppose you would mind a game or two then?" Yang asked. She seemed extremely confident. And that wasn't something that Adam was going to let stand.

"No, as a matter of fact. I wouldn't mind a few games." Adam said, matching her confidence.

"Oh~! Seeming really confident aren't you there pal." Yang said

"Just wait and see. I promise you that I will kick you into the dirt." Adam said

"I'm utterly confused about what all of you are talking about. Can someone help me out and explain?" Weiss said.

She was ignored

[**Timeskip]**

"Okay, okay." Ruby said, looking through her cards to chose which one to use. It was about halfway through the game. So far, Adam hadn't done much except build his deck and defend when needed.

"Okay, okay! Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle! I deploy... THE ATLESIAN AIR FLEET!" Ruby said. Yang chuckled.

"Pretty sneaky, sis. But you just activated my trap card! Giant nevermore!" Yang yelled

"WHAT?!" Ruby recoiled in shock

"If I roll a 7 or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in half!" Yang shouted

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby also shouted

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said. Yang then proceeded to roll a perfect 7.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby shouted

Adam tuned out until he heard Ruby shout "Have you no heart?"

"They were all probably droids anyway." Yang said

"You will be avenged!"

"Alright Weiss, it's your turn!" Yang said with enthusiasm

"I still have no clue what I'm doing." Weiss said completely confused. Adam was wondering why she even joined them in the first place.

Adam tuned out, again. Then tuned back in to Yang saying "Just know, that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means?" Weiss asked

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby pouted. Weiss smiled

"Yes! Bow to me as my armies destroy your village and pillage your supplies! And you will watch as they take-"

"Trap card."

"Huh?"

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said. And something happened that Adam couldn't even begin to fathom, Weiss was crying. Adam wanted to laugh, but he decided not to since he was recording the whole thing. He could laugh at it later

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss pouted (cried?).

"Stay strong Weiss we'll make it through together!" Ruby said after hugging her.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said while hugging back.

"Well Adam, It's your turn. I hope your just as good as you say you are, or I will win." Yang declared

Adam smirked

**[Timeskip]**

"Are we all ready?" Ruby asked. Adam was still wearing a coat, but it wasn't a trench coat. It was way more militaristic in nature. A zipper was on his left breast and on both of his arms. He took his banner he made and used a belt to keep it up around his waist. He still kept his symbol on his back. And he wore boots with a red sole. (His V4-V6 outfit)

"I am!" Yang's voice rang out

"Me too!" Weiss also said

"I am as well." Adam said calmly instead of yelling.

"Well then let's go over the plan. Weiss will go down to the CCT while Adam and I roam town looking for someone to give us info on Roman."

"Before you continue, what makes you thing we will find someone?" Adam asked Ruby

"Well... um... something?" Ruby said, doubting herself,

"Instead, Ruby and I will go to an old contact of mine in the White Fang."

"And what makes you think they'll help you?" Weiss intoned

"Because he wanted out of the White Fang. He was planning on moving to Vacuo. I think he should still be here. And before you say anything, it's better than walking around with absolutely no idea on how to get info on Roman." Adam answered in a monotone voice

He was sorry about saying that, but Ruby needed to learn that, that's not acceptable in an actual leader position.

"Sounds good! When do we go?" A familiar voice asked from the window

RWY screamed while Adam whipped out Wilt from Blush and went to fight them before he saw that it was Sun.

"Oh my Oum, Sun, You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Adam yelled at him

"Sorry!"

"I could have killed you!"

"Again, I'm sorry!"

Adam took a deep breath.

"Do not do that again." Adam said sternly

"Ok, I got it. What are y'all doing?" Sun asked

"You know what we are doing." Adam said

"Yeah, but I'd figured I might as well ask anyway." Well at least he was trying. Trying being the key word

"We were gonna go into the town and find info on Roman." Ruby gave

"Sounds great! When do we leave?" Sun asked

"Uh, Sun, this is just between us. We don't want friends getting involved unless we have to." Ruby informed him

"That's stupid! You should always get friends involved! That's why I invited my best friend Neptune!" Sun said, gesturing just outside the window

Adam poked his head out to see a blue-haired man with goggles and a red dress shirt with blue combat pants and boots

"Sup. I'm Neptune. Sun's best friend."

"May I ask how you got up there?" Adam asked

"I have my ways. But can I come in? We're really high up." The newly named Neptune said

"While it's all good we have Sun and Neptune, we still don't know where Yang's going." Adam said. She didn't answer his unsaid question

"Ahem, we still don't know where Yang is Going." Adam said, putting emphasis on "Yang" and "going"

"WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE YANG IS GOING!" Adam shouted, frustrated with Yang ignoring him

"We still don't know where Yang is going." Ruby said, knowing exactly why she was ignoring him.

"Thank you for bringing that up, Ruby! I know someone who owes me a favor. I'll take my bike there and see what I can get out of him." Yang said

Adam's eyes narrowed

"Why is she ignoring me?" He asked

"It's because you beat her at Remnant earlier." Ruby answered

"Then I guess she won't mind if Neptune goes with her." Adam saw Yang frown, but she didn't say anything

"What!?" Weiss screeched. "But Neptune can come with me!"

"Your opinion does not matter." Adam said

"Aww."

"Don't worry Weiss! Sun can still go with you!" Ruby said

"No, he won't."

"Huh!?" Ruby... Grunted?

"There is going to be a White Fang meeting tonight. He will be going since he is a faunus and won't be recognized as someone who is with us at first glance. And it's better than the alternative of me going and hoping not to be spotted." Adam said

"Roman is likely to be there. So here is the layout of the warehouse, and a pistol to shoot a breaker if you need to." Adam said, giving him said items

"But I have my own gun." Sun said, wondering why he was giving him a pistol

"You do, but you'll stick out with that bo-staff and Roman is more likely to recognize you." Adam said. "Go over that to an extreme extent. You don't wanna be caught." He said referring to the layout

"Got it!" Sun said with confidence

"Alright! Everyone know their roles?" Adam asked. Everyone except Yang nodded.

"Yang?" Ruby asked. She growled

"Yes." She said with annoyance

"Then let's get to it." Adam said walking out

He looked back to everyone but Yang. Adam sighed

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get Yang."

**That's all I have for now. I'm sorry for bot updating because I wrote the beginning to V2 like three weeks ago on wattpad. I don't know why it slipped me to update this. I don't have anything else**

**So Bye-Bye!**

**Edit: I want to say sorry because I have now realized my previous way of showing a timeskip/scene change doesn't work here, but don't worry, I fixed it. So sorry for that and have a good day :)**


	14. A Robber Out of Place (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam walked with Ruby to his contact.

"Sooooo... mind telling me who your contact is?" Ruby asked him.

"He's a man called Tukson. He runs a book shop here in Vale." Adam answered. He wondered how Tukson was doing. It was quite a bit since he actually talked to the man. Blake was the one to do most of the socializing with him since she bought books from there.

'Blake. I wonder what you're doing now. I miss you, and I'm sorry for not keeping contact with you.' Adam thought. He bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're... going." He trailed of as he looked at Penny.

"Oh sorry sir! I'll be sure to watch where I'm going!" Penny said before rushing off

"Penny! Wait!" Adam shouted before running after her. Ruby followed him

"What are you doing? You've been missing for days! What happened Penny?" Adam asked her

"Im sorry sir, but you seem to have me confused with someone else." She said before turning around. She hiccuped

"Penny, I know my friends when I see them." Adam said, trying to get her to answer his question

"You're mistaken sir. I don't recall ever meeting you." Penny said as if she really didn't know him. She hiccuped. Adam narrowed his eyes

"Then prove it. If you aren't my friend, then guess something only my friends would know." Adam said, knowing that she would hiccup if she lied

"I don't know anything about you sir." She hiccuped.

"Ok, guess I'll be going. But tell me, do you hiccup after you lie?" Adam asked

"Y-Yes sir!" Penny stuttered

"Then that would mean you lied the whole time I tried to get you to recognize me. Therefore, you are Penny. My friend Penny." Adam said

"Im sorry Adam, but the general doesn't want me seeing anyone." Penny said

"First, never use that sentence ever again. Second, why?"

"Why what?" Penny asked

"Why does the General not want you to see me or my team, you know? Your friends?" Adam asked, curious as of to why Ironwood did this

"Adam! Where are you?!" He heard Ruby yell. He honestly thought she would keep up with him

"I'm over here!" He yelled back. A few seconds later, she appeared by his side

"What happened? Your semblance allows you to keep up with the fastest of people. How did you fall behind?" Adam asked

"Maybe, but I don't have a lot if stamina." Ruby answered

"Well, I have to go. See you later Adam, Ruby." Penny said

"No. We're coming with you." Adam said

"You are?" Penny asked

"We are?" Ruby asked

"Yes, we are." Adam answered

"Why are you?" Penny asked

"Because we want to help you."

**[Timeskip]**

'Had this been a few months ago, I would've ripped her apart for being human.' Adam thought.

He considered it ironic that he was here, amongst humans, after all his propaganda about humans. About how he and his allies in the White Fang would have killed for a chance to "show" these humans their place.

'I'm glad I don't think like that anymore.' Adam thought

"Now introducing, the Atlesian Paladin!" He heard Ironwood's voice say

"Wow! It does have all the features that the magazines talked about!" Ruby... "fan-girled," as Yang would say, over the mech

"Only you can be the most innocent person I know, yet still adore weapons." Adam said

"It's not my fault!" Ruby shouted

"That's not a bad thing." Adam said calmly

They started arguing fir absolutely no reason at all. The whole time they were arguing, Penny looked at the guards nervously. She was worried they would hurt her friends. They looked over to them. Penny knew they saw her and decided to run with her friends to safety

"That's not what I'm saying! I-" Adam was saying before he got cut off by Penny

"We have to go!" Penny shouted

"What? Why?" Adam asked

Penny gave a nod towards the soldiers. Adam and Ruby looked that way and saw the soldiers walking towards them

"On second thought, Penny's probably right. Let's get out of here!" Adam said quickly before running off with Penny

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Ruby shouted

They ran into alleyways to lose them, but it seemed to be pointless as they still found them each time. Ruby, knowing this, picked both Adam and Penny up. But, something was weird about Penny's weight. She was way heavier then a normal person. Still, Ruby tried to get them as far away as possible with her semblance. But that turned out to be to much as she tripped and dropped them both

Adam and Ruby rolled out into the middle of the street. A truck was just about to hit them before Penny stopped it. A loud boom resonated throughout the street. People started to murmur, trying to figure out how she did that. Both Adam and Ruby were befuddled

"What?" Ruby asked

"How?" Adam asked

Penny grabbed them both and led them down an alleyway. They stopped at a dead end.

"Penny, how did you do... that?" Adam asked

"I'm not like most girls. They are born. I was made." She said as she held out her hands

Adam and Ruby saw that there was metal instead of flesh

Penny sighed

"I'm not real."

"Hey! You think that because you have nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby asked

"Well..."

"Penny, you said your father loves you, correct?" Adam asked

"Yes he does."

"Then you are real. If being at beacon has taught me one thing, it's that everyone has something to fight for. To live for. To die for. And in the end, I think that makes us all equal. Human, Faunus, or Android." Adam said, pointing to Ruby, Penny, and himself respectively.

"Thanks Adam, Ruby. Thank you for reminding me that I'm real." Penny said with more confidence.

The shouts of the soldiers that chased them earlier echoed down the alleyway

"You two need to hide." Penny said

"Ahh! Penny! What are you doing?! We can help you!" Ruby screamed before she was dropped into a dumpster.

"Sorry, but not yet. I need to save the world first! It's my destiny!" Penny said walking off.

Adam heard what the guards said, but he didn't care. He had a more important thought on his mind

"I got manhandled by a girl."

**[Timeskip]**

It was a few minutes later, and Adam still didn't let go that he got manhandled

"A girl manhandled _the Adam Taurus_. A girl!" Adam kept saying

"Well, she is an android. Sooooooooo..." Ruby trailed off

"But she's still a girl!"

"She had super-strength."

"And I couldn't do anything about it!"

"How close are we to your contact?"

"It's that shop right there. Why?"

"Because I'll tell him that embarrassing fact if you don't stop."

"You're pure evil sometimes Ruby. You know that?"

"I'm well aware, Adam." Ruby said mockingly

"Well you stay here. I don't want you being associated with me in case all the rumors about him wanting to leave weren't true." Adam said

"Ok." Ruby said, agreeing

Adam walked in to see nothing at first. He wondered why that was. Was he closed and just forgot to close the door? No, he couldn't have. Adam drilled it into him to never forget to lock the door. Could he have already left?

Then Adam smelled something he hadn't smelled since he was in the White Fang

Death

Adam turned on the lights to see a bloodbath. Tukson had been murdered. Adam called the police and walked out.

"Did you get what you needed?" Ruby asked

Adam just shook his head

**[Timeskip]**

It far later and Adam and Ruby were having milkshakes. Adam still couldn't get his mind off of what he saw. Still, at least he didn't have to worry about being personally responsible for having him killed.

'Ace or Roman must have ordered the hit.' Adam thought

Suddenly his phone started to vibrate. He looked at it to see the frequency for his team. He answered to hear a very familiar voice

"If anyone can hear this we need-" The voice was cut off by Sun

Adam tuned out whatever Sun said

'That was Blake!' He thought

Adam got up and started running towards where it was coming from.

'I just hope I'm not to late.' Adam thought

**[Timeskip]**

He found himself at a highway. He saw a mech running across it. A layer of ice formed on the bridge that the mech slipped on

Adam jumped down to the rest of his team.

"Freezerburn!" Adam heard Ruby shout. Adam moved out of the way

Weiss formed another layer of ice which was hit by Yang with her fist of fire, causing the area to be blanketed in steam

Every member of team RWPY ran around the mech to confuse it. But it got a bead on them and fired

Adam and Weiss were knocked backward. Adam shot up quickly.

"Red Bull!" He heard Ruby shout out

Adam ran to Ruby's position and started delivering multiple slashes.

"Frostbite!" He heard her shout again

He got into position and started delivering precision strikes. He slashed a camera out before flipping backwards with Weiss.

Rockets started flying at them. Almost all hit the ground in front of them. But Weiss got hot by one. She left behind a time dilation glyph for Adam to speed him up

Lucky for Adam, he could slice the rockets without having a glyph

One after another, Adam sliced until he posed and all of them exploded behind him

"The Red Fist!" Ruby called out

Adam let Yang run at him. When she got close, he used his stored up energy to send her flying towards the mech

Unfortunately, the mech dodged the attack and sent Yang through a concrete pillar

"Yang!" Adam shouted

"Don't worry. She's like you. With every hit she gets stronger and sends that strength back twice as hard." Ruby said as Yang shattered one of the arms on the mech

"That same method won't work twice." He heard Blake say

'I figured she would be here.' Adam thought

"And who are you?" Weiss asked

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is destroying this thing so it doesn't harm people." Blake said

She gave a nod at Adam. He recognized that nod as the one that said they would be talking after this. He has seen that many times

"If you can get that woman to listen to you, we can have her hold onto the edge of my ribbon and destroy the mech." Blake said

Adam perked his head up

"My spidey senses are tingling." Adam said before looking at the mech. Adam saw that it was focused on them

"Ah crapbaskets." Adam said

Everyone moved out of the way of the rockets that flew at them

"Ruby! Relay the plan to your sister! Weiss! Ice glyph! NOW!" Adam shouted

Weiss formed the glyph. Adam started to shoot at the mech through the glyph

"Make one for me too!" He heard Ruby command. Weiss did as she asked

Soon the mech was nothing but ice. Yang swung around on Blake's ribbon and she smashed the mech to bits. Roman rolled along the ground

"And I just got this thing cleaned!" Roman said in exasperation. He looked up to see all five looking at him

"Ladies, Gentleman, Ice queen."

"Hey!"

"I'm afraid our time here is up."

Adam shot at Roman, but he had his shot blocked by a girl with brown and pink hair with white highlights.

Yang charged him only for there figure to break. A bullhead took off in the distance. Adam could just make out Roman

"So, I guess he's got a new henchman." Yang said

"Yeah, she really made our plans_ fall apart_." Weiss punned

"No, just no." Yang said

"But you do it!" Weiss whined

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang explained

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked

"Nah. It just wasn't very good." Yang said

"Well at least I'm trying!" Weiss said, using an excuse

Adam turned to Blake to see her glaring at him. He looked back to his team to see them staring at the two

"So! How've you been?" Adam asked before being slapped with might of Zeus

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm finally getting my motivation again. So expect another chapter soon. And I finally fixed one of my mistakes, forgetting about Blake. She was supposed to have a more prominent role in the first volume. But I forgot about her being a thing. Guess it just goes to show how tired I am of seeing Bumblebee everywhere. Also, I fixed the Timeskip problems in the last chapter. For some reason, the thing I use to indcate Timeskips doesn't work here. So I'm sorry for that, but it's fixed. I don't have anything else to say**

**So Bye-Bye!**


	15. Adam’s Hard Place (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.**

Adam was expecting Blake to be mad, but he didn't think she was going to be this hard on him. Blake had been berating him for a few hours now. But he still couldn't get over the slap he received

It still stung and it was still red

"Seriously?! Are you even listening to me?" Blake asked

"You know the answer to that yes." Adam said

"Ugh! Why do I even put up with you?" Blake asked herself

"I wouldn't know. But a more important question, why are you here? Your plan was for me to go to beacon and you would go to Menagerie." Adam pointed out. Blake sighed

"I did. But, with no contact from you, I got suspicious that you returned to the White Fang. So, I left. I didn't want to run the risk of being caught be the White Fang. So I went to Mistral and Applied to Haven. I got myself into a position of a solo team that would help any team that needed it. I made some good friends and didn't have to worry about you coming after me." Blake told him

"You know that the HQ of the White Fang is in Mistral, right?" Adam said

"It is?" Blake asked

"Yeah, it is." Adam answered

"Well, I made a mistake there."

"Don't worry about it. As long as I'm near you, I won't let anyone harm you." Adam said

'_After all, I have a promise to keep_.' Adam thought

{_flashback_}

_"Adam, I'm proud of the man you've become." Ghira said_

_Adam took the praise very well._

_"Thank you sir!" Adam said_

_"Adam, I've said this multiple times, just call me Ghira." Ghira said like a father berating his son_

_"Yes Ghira." Adam said_

_"Adam. I need something from you." Ghira's tone got serious_

_"Yes?"_

_"You promise me that, no matter what, you will protect my daughter."_

_"You don't have to make me promise that. She's like a sister to me. I would protect her no matter what happens." Adam said_

_"Thank you Adam. Now, let's go see about your boat."_

{_End_}

Adam shook his head

"Thank you Adam." He heard Blake say

"So, who's this?" He heard Yang ask

"This is the friend I forgot to keep contact with." Adam said

"Well just don't get too friendly around us." Yang teased. Blake's face reddened

"Please Yang, we both know that I wouldn't be like that." Adam said

"Hmm, you have a point." Yang said

"I still think she's cute." Ruby said. Blake's face reddened more

"You mean her ears." Adam said. Ruby shrugged

"Yeah." Ruby agreed

"That is true. They are really cute." Adam said

"I still don't understand how you forgot about her." Weiss said

"Shush Ice Queen, we've all made mistakes." Adam said

"I'm just gonna go. Come talk to me later Adam." Blake said

"Ok, see you later." Adam said before turning around to see his team staring at him

"What?"

**Sorry for the short chapter. It was just meant as exposition to show where Blake has been. So have a good day**

**And Bye-Bye!**


	16. Extracurricular (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam was watching Pyrrha fight CRDL, but he couldn't get his mind off of the arguement that happened just minutes ago

[_flashback_]

_"Are you serious, Adam?" Blake had asked him as soon as he reached their meeting point_

_"What?"_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Adam sighed_

_"Look Blake, I'm sorry. But I can't change the past. Can we just go back to the way it was before?" Adam had asked_

_"No! I was worried about you!" Blake shouted_

_"You mean yourself?"_

_"Argh!" Blake gave a grunt of anger_

_"You are so impossible to deal with Adam!"_

_"You didn't deny it Blake."_

_"No! Of course I wasn't!" Blake denied_

_"But you even said it back in the dorm. That you were worried I went back to the White Fang. You were worried I would hunt you down with a squad of grunts and bring you back on your knees." Adam said_

_"Well... yes. Yes I was. But that doesn't mean I couldn't have been worried about you." Blake retorted_

_"No. I don't think you were worried about me. I think you were worried about what I would do. Just like you said back in the dorm." Adam said with an underlying tone of hurt_

_"I-I'm... I was... I-" Blake was cut off_

_"Save it Blake. I see through your excuses. I understand if you don't think I have changed. But the fact that I'm friends with the Schnee heiress should've. But you're probably right... deep down inside, I'm probably the same as I was in the White Fang." Adam said before walking off_

_Blake only looked down_

[_end_]

Adam looked up to see that the match was over.

"We have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" He heard Goodwitch ask. Adam never raised his hand so fast before.

"I'll do it ms. Goodwitch." Adam said calmly

"Very well, let's find you an opponent." Goodwitch said

"Actually professor, if I may, I'd like to fight Adam." He heard Pyrrha say

"Are you sure ms. Nikos?" Goodwitch asked

"Positive."

"Very well. Adam come on down." Goodwitch ordered. Out of the corner of Adam's eye, he saw Mercury, one of the transfer students, grumble and frown. Maybe he wanted a shot at Pyrrha, or Adam himself.

Adam stepped on to the arena and looked at Pyrrha

"Don't expect me to go easy." Adam said to Pyrrha

"I wouldn't want you to." Pyrrha replied.

Pyrrha crouched down and got into a stance

Adam replied by also crouching down and laying his hand on the hilt of Wilt.

"You may fight when ready." Goodwitch said

Neither of them moved. They were staring at each other like a predator would their prey. The tension between them was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Thankfully, they both had swords.

They rushed at each other and engaged in combat.

Pyrrha fired some shots at Adam who sliced them out of the air. Pyrrha swung at his legs. Adam flipped backward and fired Wilt out of Blush. Pyrrha managed to get her shield up in time for the hilt to smack it. The impact knocked her back a few feet.

Adam ran up and jumped off her shield and grabbed Wilt. He slammed Wilt into the ground and used his semblance to release a wave of energy. Pyrrha stumbled back. Adam took this opening and shot Blush at her. Three bullets hit her, the rest were blocked. Adam sheathed Wilt.

Pyrrha threw her shield at Adam, whom smacked it out of the way. Pyrrha then transformed her xiphos into a pilum. She swung multiple times. Adam only managed to block a few. She grabbed her shield from off the ground.

Adam smirked.

Adam fired Wilt out of Blush again. Pyrrha blocked it effortlessly this time. Adam snatched his sword out of the air. He ran up and swung at Pyrrha who barely blocked in time. Suddenly there were shadow clones of Adam attacking Pyrrha in a multitude of slashes. Adam heard the class gasp. Pyrrha only barely managed to block them.

Adam sent an energy strike her way and threw Wilt in a straight arc at her. Wilt spun and slashed Pyrrha's shield multiple times in a second. Adam ran up and kicked Wilt at Pyrrha who bashed it into the ground with her shield. Adam grabbed Wilt in a reverse grip and swung at her.

Pyrrha flipped back and shot at Adam who absorbed the bullet. Adam delivered three strikes in a span of a second. Pyrrha was hit by all three. Adam sheathed Wilt.

Pyrrha stood up.

"I have to say, you're a lot stronger than I expected." Pyrrha said.

"Were you expecting less?" Adam asked

"A little yes." Pyrrha said. Adam chuckled

"Glad to see I'm living up to your expectations as you are living up to mine." Adam said

"You had expectations?" Pyrrha asked

"Well when you are going against someone named the invincible girl, you tend to have them." Adam said

"I guess I can see that." Pyrrha said

"Anyways, let's get back to the fight. What say you?" Adam asked

"I agree." Pyrrha said

They rushed each other again. They went back and forth. Adam would attack and Pyrrha would block and vice-versa. Adam fired Wilt out of Blush and Pyrrha, unsurprisingly, blocked it.

Adam kicked her shield out of her hand. And swung at her with Wilt. Pyrrha grabbed Wilt and repelled it back. Adam went for a vertical slice. Pyrrha pushed it aside with her semblance. Adam flipped and kicked her in the face. He flipped backward to gain some distance. Pyrrha shot him six times in the chest. Adam sliced the rest.

"Its over, Pyrrha! I have the higher Aura!" Adam shouted

"You underestimate my power!" She shouted back

"Don't try it!" Adam shouted

She ran at Adam and Adam ran at her.

The sound of metal was heard.

Pyrrha fell down, her Aura dissipating. Adam chuckled before he also fell down. His Aura also dissipated. The banners with their names both turned grey, indicating a draw

"And that's the match!" Goodwitch shouted. The bell rung and everyone stood up

"Remember! The dance is this weekend, but you have your first mission on Monday! I will not except _any_ excuses!" Goodwitch said before looking down at Pyrrha and Adam.

"And get these two to the infirmary!"

[**Timeskip**]

Adam woke up in the infirmary of Beacon. Adam looked around for a doctor to ask.

"Well, if it isn't the bull." Pyrrha said. Adam looked over to her with a surprised look on his face. Pyrrha pointed to his head. Adam touched his hair.

"Well, that's a secret I didn't want out yet." Adam said.

"Don't worry, it's safe with me." Pyrrha said. Adam nodded in thanks before relaxing.

"I didn't know you had brown hair." Pyrrha said

"I usually dye it red, but with the trilby on my head 24/7, I figured 'whats the point?'" Adam said

"That does make sense." Pyrrha said.

A silence drifted over them for a few minutes before Pyrrha spoke again.

"So, that was a nice fight." Pyrrha said. Adam chuckled

"Indeed."

[**Timeskip**]

Adam was standing in front of his dorm. He was debating on whether he should open without knocking.

'Better safe then sorry I guess.' Adam thought before knocking

"Who is it?" He heard Weiss ask

"It's me, Adam. Are you decent?"

"Yes! we're decent, you imbecile!" Weiss shouted, obviously embarrassed

Adam opened the door and walked in

"Well, if I just barged in without announcing myself and you weren't decent, then I would probably be on the roof right now." Adam said. Weiss hmphed and turned around

"So, Adam. Are you ready for the dance?" Ruby asked

"Yes, I'm beyond ready for the dance." Adam said

"Me too! Ahh, I can't wait! Then we're gonna have our first mission after that! Ahh, thisisallsocool!" Ruby said really fast

"Ruby, calm down. While we might've understood that, not everyone will." Adam said

"And our first mission might not be that exciting." Adam said

"Hmph! Party pooper." Ruby said

"You know sis, he's right. We will probably just be doing something like scouting." Yang said

"Aw, you too?" Ruby asked, hurt

"Either way, what makes it special is that it's our first one. And that it's with each other." Adam said

"He is also right about that." Yang said

"Yeah. I guess it could be worse." Ruby said

"For right now. Lets focus on the dance." Adam said

"One night of relaxation with all of our friends, oh it sounds to good to be true." Yang said. Adam paused at the mention of friends.

He had his mind off of Blake, but now he remembered everything. How she screamed at him and how he hurt her feelings. He shook his head to get them out.

"So, Adam. Who you planning on going with?" Yang said

"Honestly, no one. I just want to go with my friends." Adam said

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. I know someone who is perfect for you." Yang said

"And that is?" Adam inquired

"Why, none other than my dear sister." Yang said

"Yang! No!" Ruby said

"Yang, I'm flattered that you would let that happen, really, I am. But I am four _years_ older that her." Adam said

"Nonsense! I'm gonna do anything to make it happen!" Yang exclaimed

"So you're shipping us now?" Adam asked

"Yep!" Yang confirmed

"But Yang, I see him like an older brother!" Ruby said, blushing

"That blush tells me otherwise." Yang teased

"Yaaang!" Ruby shouted. Adam sighed

"Ruby, wanna go watch a movie?" Adam asked

"That new Jedi move, yes." Ruby said

"Come on, lets get a break from your sister." Adam said walking out. Ruby followed

"You're not helping yourselves!" Yang said

"Shut up!" Both Adam and Ruby yelled at the same time

**Ta-da! Here is a new chapter! This one was a long time coming. I am really sorry for no updates in a while. I wasn't really feeling good. Anyway, I am starting to think about shippings to be honest. I might just go with the one I'm already leaning on, which is Adam x Ruby, but I don't know. We'll see. Also, bonus points for you if you get the reference. Other than that, I have nothing else**

**So Bye-Bye!**


	17. Considerations (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam was watching a movie with Ruby. He found it enjoyable, and he was sure Ruby did too. But he still couldn't stop thinking about what Yang said. About how they would be a perfect couple.

'_Am I really thinking about dating a 15 year old? And more importantly, one I consider my little sister?_' Adam thought. He decided he would ask Ruby

"Hey, Ruby?" Adam said to see if she was listening

"Yeah, Adam?"

"Do you think Yang was right about us?" Adam asked his question. He saw that Ruby turned away

"I thought we went to this movie to get away from that." Ruby said whilst questioning his reasoning for asking

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about it." Adam said

"Well, I don't know." Ruby said, finally answering his question

"Yeah, me too." Adam said. He looked back to the screen only to scream as something happened.

The whole theater soon joined him

The movie was over and now they were walking out.

"Hope you enjoyed your night!" One of the vendors said

"We did, thank you." Adam said back

"Would you like a candy bar to give to your girlfriend?" Immediately, Adam and Ruby turned red

"Uh, no sir. We aren't dating. She's a very close friend." Adam said

"Really? Because you too make a cute couple." They said back

"While I'm flattered sir, we must get going." Adam said, excusing himself and Ruby.

"Just remember, that's how it always starts."

Adam was in the ballroom helping Yang and Weiss put up decorations. He was curious as of to way they were decorating. Adam sat down across from Ruby.

"So, why are you just sitting here?" Adam asked

"Because I want to get my mind off of us." Ruby said

"Ok then, I'll leave. Also, heads up, if Weiss comes by, just say I know they look the same." Adam said

"Why?" Ruby asked before two tablecloths were slammed down in front of her

"Thats why." Adam said

He walked away and let Yang know he was going back to the dorm to finish sewing his suit. Along the way, he ran into someone. He knew it was a someone because it made a grunt.

"Ah shit! I'm so sorry." Adam said

"Nah, it's ok. It's my fault, really. I should've been looking at where I was going." The man said.

"No, that's my fault." Adam said

"Well, if you insist." The man said

"Here, at least let me point you in the direction you were going." Adam said

"That would be helpful, but I was looking for my team. I doubt you know them." He said

"I may just know them. I know quite a bit of people here." Adam said

"They would be led by someone named Cinder." He said. This put Adam on edge, but he could've been an innocent person to dissuade any doubts

"Yeah, I know them. Keep going and take a left the moment you see one. After that, take a right and you should be right outside the exchange dorms. Their room number is 329." Adam gave

"Thank you. One thing before I go, what's your name?" He asked

"Adam. Adam Capra. Yours?" Adam said, using his fake last name

"Silver. Silver Adrik." The newly named Silver said

"See you later Silver." Adam said

"See you later Adam." Silver said

They both departed

"Why are we here, Yang. I've gotta finish my suit." Adam said. You see, Yang dragged Adam into an empty classroom.

"Easy, I'm here to tell you not to break my sisters heart." Yang said

"Yang, for the last time, she and I are not going to be going to the dance together and not to mention dating." Adam said

"Really? Ruby seemed really excited to go to the dance with you." Yang said

"Really?" Adam asked

"Yeah!" Yang said

"Didn't know that. Either way, Ruby's still to young for me." Adam said

"I know that, Adam." Yang said

"Then why are you pushing this so hard?" Adam asked

"Because, I'd figured if her first dating experience might as well be with someone like you." Yang said

'_You wouldn't say that if you knew what Blake and I went through._' Adam thought

"Look Yang, I'll go to the dance with her. But that's as much as I'll do until she's older. Besides, I'm not even interested in her." Adam said

"Then who are you interested in?" Yang asked

"Let's see, Weiss and I would never work out. Blake and I have failed to much before. I would want to be anywhere near Nora. I think Pyrrha would be interesting, but I've never seen anyone go after someone else like that before. I like you, but you are like a sister to me." Adam said

"So basically no one." Yang said

"Yeah, basically." Adam said

"All the more reason to go for Ruby." Yang said

"Yang, I-" Adam was interrupted

"No! Let me tell you a story. Did you ever wonder why Ruby and I look so different, yet we are still sisters?" Yang asked

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes." Adam answered

"Well, it's because we don't have the same mother. See, shortly after Ruby was born, our mom suddenly disappeared. Her name was Summer Rose. She was like a super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of monsters. But, like I said, one day she disappeared while she was on a mission. Ruby was pretty torn up and our dad shut down. She was never the same. She tries to hide it, but I can still see it. Please, if anyone can help her, you can." Yang said

'_They had more rough than I initially thought. Nothing compares to the dust mines though_.' Adam thought. He sighed shortly after

"Fine."

"What?"

"You heard me, Yang. I said fine. As in, I'll date her, but I'm waiting till she's at least 16. And I'm only doing it to help her." Adam said.

"I couldn't ask for anything less." Yang said

They both sat in silence for a second. Adam stood up

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go finish my suit. And maybe dye my hair again." Adam said before walking off

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As of for the Adam x Ruby ship, I'll leave that to other people, but I'll still add little things here and there. Anyway, time for the description on Silver Adrik.**

**Also he's not my Oc. He was given to me by Before_hours_Writing on wattpad**

**Name: Silver Adrik**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Aura colour: Silver**

**Aura level: High**

**Semblance: Deadline**

**This allows Silver to immediately match an enemy's speed which can lead to successful counterattacks**

**Appearance **

**Hair colour: Black with a Silver streak on the right side**

**Hair style: Just like Mercury Black's**

**Eye colour: Dark gray**

**Skin colour: Pale white**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Complexion: Fair**

**Outfit**

**Gray tank top with a black streak on the left side**

**Black sports pants with gray stripes**

**Black boots**

**He also has rerebraces on his upper arms and gauntlets on his forearms**

**He also wears black fingerless gloves on his hands**

**Weapons**

**He has Dust launchers on his legs which can fire the selected Dust rounds and his gauntlets can slide over his hands to increase punch damage**

**Fighting style: he incorporates the hand-to-hand style of Krav-Maga and combines it with the leg style of Tae-Kwon-Doe to create one unique style of fighting**

**Fighting tactics: He watches his opponent and observes their own fighting style and tactics before being aggressive**

**Faction: Cinder's faction**

**Extra information: he shares a close bond with Mercury due to his past which won't be revealed yet**

**Anyways, see you all later!**


	18. A Night to Remember (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.**

Adam had just finished his suit and re-dyed his hair red. He was looking forward to this dance. It would give him time to relax. However, that didn't mean that he would have it easy for the night.

He figured that if he was going to be a huntsman, he should focus on the matter at hand. But a break was a break. And he needed one.

Adam looked down to his suit

"This is gonna be fun."

[**Timeskip**]

Adam was looking for Ruby. He wouldn't date her, but he'd at least take her to the dance

'_This is how I thank her for never judging me, even when she saw me with my mask on_.' Adam thought

He turned around a corner and bumped into someone

"Sorry." Adam said

"It's okay." He heard a familiar voice say. He looked down to see Ruby in a red dress

"Hey, I was just looking for you." Adam said

"Really?" Ruby asked

"Yeah! I was gonna take you to the dance." Adam said

"You were?" Ruby asked

"I was, yes. Why are you ask...ing. *sigh* I should've figured." Adam said

"Yang?" Ruby asked

"Yang." Adam confirmed

"So, I figure Yang has the next 8 hours before we torture her, yes?" Adam asked

"Yes." Ruby agreed

[**Timeskip**]

Both Adam and Ruby were walking to the dance. Adam figured he probably should say something about the reason he was even taking her to the dance

"So, Ruby." Adam said to get her attention

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know this is my thanks for never being to quick to judge me. Even at the docks. Even when you learned I was apart of the White Fang." Adam said

"Well, you're welcome Adam." Ruby said

They walked in silence for a little bit

"Hey!" Adam heard someone call out. He looked over to see who it was. He saw Silver waving at them

"Hey!" Adam called back

"Who is he?" Ruby asked

"That is Silver, I just met him today." Adam said

"Hey Adam! How are you?" Silver asked once he got close

"Good. You?" Adam returned the question

"I'm doing great." Silver answered

"Ahem!" Adam heard someone clear their throat

"Oh, I'm sure you know Emerald and Mercury, right?" Silver said. Adam chuckled

"Yeah, I know them." Adam said

"Heh, yeah. And I don't believe we met." Silver said turning to Ruby

"Oh, uh... well, I'm Ruby!" Ruby said awkwardly

"Nice to meet you, Ruby. I'm Silver" Silver said after extending his hand

"Yeah, I know. Adam told me about you. It's also nice to have met you too!" Ruby said, shaking his hand

"Good to know. So what's the deal between you two? Are you... y'know... dating?" Silver asked. Ruby turned bright red

"No. I see her to much as my little sister to do so." Adam said

"Little sister?" Silver asked

"Oh, you didn't hear? Ruby got in here a whole two years early." Adam said

"Really? I guess you must be quite the student, huh?" Silver said in a questioning tone of voice

"Y-Y-Yeah." Ruby stuttered

"Yeah, she's seen as a prodigy. I can tell you right now, she's definitely better than I was at her age." Adam said

"Hmm! That's incredible." Silver said

"Yeah, it is." Adam said

"Ahem!" Emerald cleared her throat a little more harshly

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going now. It was nice talking to you." Silver said

"It was nice talking to you too." Adam said

"See you later, Adam, Ruby." Silver departed

"See you later." Adam said quietly. He stared at them as they walked away

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked

"I feel like he's with Cinder in all of this, but I can't be certain. If he isn't, then we'll only cause more problems than solutions if we attack him. But if he is, then we need to be careful around him. But at the same time, we can't distance ourselves from him." Adam answered

"Like Emerald and Mercury." Ruby compared

"Exactly." Adam said

"So, what do we do?" Ruby asked

"I don't know. But, for now, let's just relax. I have a feeling we won't be able to do that for long." Adam said

"Okay." Ruby said

**P.O.V. Switch-1st person-Silver's**

After we got a good distance away, I heard Emerald hiss at me

"Are you crazy?! What if Cinder was going to break into Beacon's CCT while you were talking?!" Emerald hissed at me

"Oh please Em, I'm not as stupid as you." I snapped back. Behind me, my best friend turned to Em

"He's got you there." Merc said

"Ugh!" Em growled

"But, if it makes you feel better, I was sure Cinder wouldn't come around at that time." I said to her

"And why were you?" Em asked me

"Because the dance just begun. She wouldn't do it as it just began. There would still be people walking to the dance. Like Adam and Ruby. To much risk of being caught." I said

"And how would you know that?" Em snapped at me

"I think you forget, Emerald. Silver and I were both raised by assassins." Merc chimed in

"That we were, my friend. That we were." I said

**P.O.V. Switch-3rd person limited-Adam**

Adam and Ruby walked in to the ballroom and saw Yang at the receptionist podium

"Oh, you both look beautiful!" Yang said

"Thank you." Adam said. Ruby almost fell over, but Adam caught her

"Ugh! Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby asked

"I wouldn't know, she was always extraordinary. Even when she fights." Adam said

"Ooh. Is that a crush I'm hearing?" Yang asked

"No. That was a genuine compliment. I was referring to how she fought. Y'know? About how she uses a fencing style?" Adam said

"Hmph! Ruin my fun." Yang said, crossing her arms

"Didn't you literally try to convince me a few hours ago to date Ruby?" Adam asked rhetorically. He saw Yang take a breath

"Don't answer that." Adam said

"Alright. So, why aren't you wearing your hat?" Yang asked

"I'm tired of hiding who I am. Also, it's been really uncomfortable recently. So, I decided to show everyone I'm a Faunus." Adam said before walking away

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Yang." Ruby said

"See you later Rubes!"

It was quite a bit later. Classical music was playing and everyone had dance partners

This is why Adam was tense

He knew from experience that if Cinder were to strike, it would be now. He was trying his best to relax, but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do so when danger was so easily around the corner

"Are you alright?" He heard Weiss ask

"Yeah, I will be." Adam said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked

"I'm afraid Cinder will do something and that we won't be able to do anything about it." Adam said

"Well, don't dwell on it. We're here to have fun and relax. Not stress about our goal." Weiss said

"Easy for you to say." Adam said. Weiss only walked away

Adam looked over to the door to see Blake walk in with someone else. At first he couldn't recognize him at first, but he saw the blond monkey tail and the blond hair and knew it was Sun.

"Ugh! Stupid lady stilts." He heard Ruby say

"Not enjoying yourself?" Adam asked. He saw a look of surprise pass across her face

"The same can be said for you, Mr. Capra." He heard Ozpin say behind him. He had to admit, that same look Ruby had must have passed across his face too

"Well, I'm just not a pansty, fancy... dancy girl." Ruby said

"I'm trying to sir. But I'm concerned our enemy may make a move while this event is going on." Adam said

"Well, you can't spend your entire life on a battlefield." Ozpin said

"Yeah! That lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby said, clearly annoyed

"I know sir."

"Adam, as long as we're not in my office, you may refer to me as Ozpin or any variation of my name. Or, if you prefer, you can keep referring to me as sir." Ozpin said. "And if you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners, interlocked. Heh. Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot." He finished

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby said

"Or a broken toe." Adam said. He turned to them to see both of them staring at him

"Don't ask."

"Anyway, it's not everyday that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But, it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever." Ozpin said

"Nights like these are ones we will never forget." Ozpin finished. Adam looked over to the door way to see Silver, Mercury, and Emerald walk through the door

'_Now we'll see whether my fear was rational, or not_.' Adam thought

**Here you all go, one delayed chapter. I'm sorry, but I am extremely ill so I wasn't able to get this out when I wanted. So, ther than that, I guess I'll see you all later**

**So Bye-Bye!**


	19. An AN

So uh. I haven't updated Adam's Redemption yet because I'm writing a new story on wattpad. If y'all want, I'll start posting it on here

But while I'm at it, I will take some time to thank all of you for constantly supporting me

The list of names below are of the people that have reviewed my story so far

Luine Mercury LWG: To be honest, I don't even know where to begin in thanking you. I guess a good place would be how much support you've shown this story. So, thank you so much for sticking with me

GhostHaloRWBY: I don't know when you found Adam's Redemption, but I thank you nonetheless. Even if you only asked questions

DarkDevilKnight: Same thing as the one above. Don't know when you found this story, but your comments on it made me laugh. Thank you

elite-handcuffs: Don't know if your still around, but thank you for helping me become a better writer by improving how I word things

Dual Beast Hunt: I thank you for being excited for Volume 2. Knowing someone wanted it so much helped me to write it faster

Glover64: I understand my story is similar to Red Sun Over Beacon. So, If you happen to still be around, thank you for not judging me. Even from the beginning

Eeveeenthusist474 and MidKnightMoonglow99: I am thanking both of you at once because you made me realize the mistake I made throughout the first volume was cramping to much stuff together

And remember that, even if you didn't review, I still thank you for reading

See you later!


	20. A Nights End (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam didn't like how it had been 30 minutes or so after Silver and the rest entered the ballroom and he _still_ was on edge. He couldn't figure out how, but he knew something would happen

But he had just the perfect way to get it off his mind... he hoped. He was going to kill two birds with one stone. He was going to dance with Blake to get his mind off of Cinder and apologize to her in the process.

So, without further ado, he walked over to Blake and tapped her shoulder

"Ahem. May I have this dance, miss?" Adam asked Blake

"Uh... yeah?" Blake said, unsure if she wanted to dance with Adam

Adam, taking this as a yes either way, grabbed both of her hands and started to slow dance with her

"Ok, what is this about, Adam?" Blake asked

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened on the roof that night. I don't know what I was thinking. I could have been angry and manipulative or I could've been simply hurt. It could've been anything, but that doesn't make it any less acceptable." Adam apologized.

"...Wow. This place did change you." Blake said, astonished

"Eh, you have Ruby and the rest to thank for that. Now, are you gonna accept my apology, or not. I understand if you don't." Adam said. Blake sighed

"Yes, and for what it's worth, I'm also sorry." Blake apologized

"Good to see we are even then." Adam said

The song ended, Adam and Blake split from each other

"It was nice dancing with you, miss. I hope to see you again." Adam said

"Me too." Blake agreed

Adam walked away from her and went to go sit by the punch bowl. He saw Ruby sitting there as well

"Hey Rubes. What are you doing?" Adam asked

"Oh, nothing much. Just being socially awkward." Ruby answered

"With me." Jaune chimed in

"With Jaune! Heh heh." Ruby said, nervously

"Well, it must be your lucky night because I'm gonna be socially awkward with you two." Adam said

"Really? Never pegged you for the type to be an introvert, Adam." Jaune questioned

"Well, I may have been a leader. But that doesn't mean I liked to be outgoing. I suspect that part of my personality stems from my past, but I can never be sure about that." Adam explained

"So uh... Ruby has yet to explain your past. A-a-and I get if it's personal, but I would like to know." Jaune said, the unspoken question buried underneath his sentence

"Don't worry Jaune. I'd be happy to tell you. We just need to find somewhere completely private." Adam said, calming Jaune. He noticed something out of place

"What's Weiss doing by her lonesome?" Adam asked Jaune

"Wait, she's alone?" Jaune asked, surprised

"Yeah... why is that?" Adam asked... again

"I don't know! I thought she asked Neptune out! I can't tell you why she's not with him." Jaune said quickly as if it was his fault

"Well, why not ask him?" Adam asked before nodding his head upward towards said person. Jaune looked over before a scowl settled on his face

"Hold my punch." He said sternly before handing his cup to Ruby. Adam looked over to see her look at his cup

"Ruby, I know what you're thinking. And I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He said and quickly reached for Jaune's cup. Ruby turned around and took a sip out of it

"Ah! Ruby no! Why?! That's gonna be on my mind for the rest of the year!" Adam shouted

"I'm sorry." She said, looking dejected

"It's ok. Just don't do that again, ok?" Adam proposed

"No promises!" Ruby shouted at him

"That's the best I'm gonna get, isn't it?" Adam asked. Ruby giggled

"Yes." She said

"Ah well, you win some, you lose some." Adam said

They both fell into a comfortable silence and watch the dance progress. With each second, Adam was both becoming anxious and carefree. He was anxious that Cinder would strike any second now, he was carefree in that he was thinking that Cinder was probably relaxing as well

But, he soon drifted off of his thoughts as he saw something he never thought he would have

"Is that Jaune?! In a dress?!" Adam all but screamed

Next thing everyone knew, they were watching him dance with the rest of his team

"You have to admit, he does somehow pull off being able to wear a dress." Adam remarked. He looked over to Ruby to see her walking away

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked

"Just to get some fresh air." She said back. Adam didn't notice how stuffy it was until she said that

"Well, let me come with you!" He shouted before she exited out of the door. Ruby held the door open for Adam

"Thank you." He said to Ruby

"You're welcome." She responded

Neither had much to say nor did they want to. They were happy as is. The sat out there for a few minutes. Adam decided he had enough fresh air

"Hey, I'm gonna go back inside." Adam said after turning away

"Wait Adam! What's that?" Ruby asked

"What's what?" Adam answered with a question

"That thing on the rooftops." Ruby said. Adam looked at the rooftops to see a female clad in all black with black glass accents

"Cinder." Adam growled out in a way that did sound like a person

Adam and Ruby took off after her

Both he and Ruby were in front of the CCT. They both say unconscious guards in the bushes

"Just as I thought. She's probably going up the elevator to the main interface." Adam growled

"Call in your weapon. You'll be needing it." Adam ordered while he input the code for his weapon locker to come to him

He saw it land nearby. He grabbed Wilt and Blush out of it. Ruby did the same with Crescent Rose. They both made their way up to the main computer

"Now remember, she _cannot_ know that we know she's Cinder. So don't say her name at all. Got it?" Adam instructed

"I got it, no saying her name." Ruby repeated

"Good." Adam said as the elevator doors opened. Adam and Ruby walked in to see no one

They walked around for a few seconds before Ruby called out

"Hello? Anyone here?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, if they're in here to cause violence, they won't just announce their presence." Adam said before Cinder walked out from behind a desk

"And I stand corrected. Say, mind telling me your name so I can tell you just how stupid you are." Adam snapped

"And what do you mean by that?" Cinder asked with an obvious tone of anger in her voice

"You've attacked the Atlesian guards protecting this CCT, You've probably hacked our database and network, and last but certainly not least, You've just admitted to all of it just by stepping out in front of us. You do realize _no one_ is supposed to be up here?" Adam said, nearly shouting at her

She remained silent

"You know, this isn't a masquerade party. So why don't you take off that mask and-" Ruby was cut off by Cinder sending a fireball her way. Ruby spun Crescent Rose and deflected it

Adam rushed her with Wilt and tried to cut off her left arm, but Cinder dodged and used ice dust to throw ice sickles at him. Adam sliced them all out of the air while absorbing their energy

Ruby shot at her, but Cinder absorbed the bullets. Thankfully, she didn't see Adam run up on her. Adam delivered a cut across her abdomen

"AHH!" She screamed in agony. The elevator dinged, signaling that someone was on their floor. Adam and Ruby turned around, expecting one of Cinders accomplices to come through it, only to see Ironwood come through

Adam and Ruby looked back to Cinder only to see that she was gone and a blood trail was left

Adam flicked the blood off of his blade

**Here y'all go! Another chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it, that's for sure. Also, I'm now gonna respond to reviews**

**GhostHaloRWBY: You're welcome and I honestly don't think I can discontinue this story for my own good**

**Glover64: You take care as well and I'm glad that you're gonna be sticking around**

**Anyway**

**See y'all later!**


	21. Not the first, Won’t Be The Last (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam was starting to regret fighting Cinder. Straight after, Ruby questioned him as of to why he was trying to kill Cinder. He didn't want to deal with that, so he just ignored her

That wasn't the best move

In turn Ruby stopped interacting with Adam, Yang either ignored him or yelled at him, Weiss also yelled at him and refused to be anywhere near him to the point where she would literally sleep on the roof

Adam sighed

'_How am I supposed to fix this?_' Adam thought. The only people who still interacted with him was JNPR, Blake, and Silver along with the rest of the team CMEA (Chimera)

But, even then, Adam felt alone. He was broken and didn't know where to even begin in fixing himself. And whats even worse is that he had to explain the events of last night with Ruby!

'_Please Oum, if you're out there, I can't take anymore_.' Adam thought

[**Timeskip**]

Adam and Ruby were going up the elevator. Ruby pressed all the buttons in the elevator, so they had a long ride ahead of them. Ruby looked over to Adam before turning away. Adam saw this and acted on it

"If that was about last night, I wanna say sorry. But it's not for my actions, it's because you were there to see them." Adam said

"But why?" He heard Ruby ask

"Because I don't care whether or not Cinder lives. I care that she doesn't hurt anyone." Adam answered before the door opened

"Sorry we're late. Someone pushed all the buttons on the way up here." Ruby said. Adam sensed she was about to put the blame on him, so he interjected before she could

"Ruby did it." Adam said. He looked over to see her mouth agape

"Adam, Ruby, how are you feeling?" Ozpin asked

"I'm fine sir." Adam answered

"Okay, I guess? I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0-3!" She joked to hopefully bring the mood up, only to see it had the opposite effect

"Oh, so that's the tone we're going for. Got it." Ruby said afterwards

"Ruby, Adam, I just want to let you know that what you did is what a huntsman is being about. You recognized a threat, and acted on it." Ironwood said

"Thank you, General." Adam said

"T-Thank you sir." Ruby also said

"Now that you're better, can you tell us anything about what transpired last night?" Glynda asked

"Neither did she say much nor did she put up a fight. Had we tuned out the elevator, we would have captured her." Adam explained

"It sounds like your blaming the general?" Ozpin asked

"I'm not blaming him. Theres absolutely no way he would've known we were up there before hand. The timing was just inconvenient ." Adam said

"Hmm, the blood sample didn't help us name anyone." Glynda said, wondering who could've done this

"Oh well, we're bound to figure out. But I think that's enough questions for now. You're free to go." Ozpin dismissed Adam and Ruby

"Oh, one last thing, she muttered something about a base in the southeast. Apparently just outside the kingdom." Adam said. This worked because everyone in the room knew Adam was a faunus. However, Glynda misunderstood him

"Wait, I thought you said the intruder never said anything?" She questioned

"I didn't say she didn't say anything. I said that she barely said anything." Adam said, flipping the conversation into his favor

"Hmm, You can go now." Oz said after that

[**Timeskip**]

"That was a risky move." Weiss voiced her opinion. Adam and Ruby were back in the dorm and Ruby had just explained that they released the info they gathered to Ozpin

"Risky? Sure. Necessary? Absolutely." Adam said to them. They ignored him, like they had been

"Well, I'm sure you did the right thing." Yang said. "Which reminds me." She said after turning around and grabbing a cylinder

"What's that?" Ruby asked

"Dad sent something in the mail for us. He felt like we would need a good cheering up." She answered, opening the box

Something rugged and furry jumped out. It shook on the ground, still in its cylindrical shape. Everyone gathered around only for the thing on the ground to turn into a dog. It barked at them

"Ah!" Ruby screeched. Adam jumped backward since she startled him

"Zwei!" She yelled

"He sent a dog!" Weiss yelled

"In the _mail_." Adam said in astonishment

"Oh please, he does this all the time." Yang said while Ruby was cuddling Zwei

"Your dog or your dad?" Adam asked. He still went ignored. Adam put his hands up before putting them down

"Your dog or your dad?" Weiss mirrored Adam

"*click* Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater? *click*" Glynda said over the intercom

All of team RWPY except Adam walked out of the room

"Girls!" Adam yelled at them

"Argh! What?!" Weiss yelled back

"We need to talk about this!" Adam said as if it was obvious

"What is there to talk about, huh?!" Yang yelled at him, deciding she had enough

"You nearly murdered someone! In front of Ruby!" She yelled in his face

"She was gonna escape or call for help or... something!" Adam yelled back. "I did what needed to be done!"

"Oh don't give me that crap." Yang said back, sternly

"I will give you that crap because it's true!" Adam still was yelling

"Well, what's true isn't what's right!"

"Well, she could've hurt someone! I stopped that!"

"Don't you say that! What good is hurting someone do, even if it was meant to prevent someone else from getting hurt?!"

"The fact that maybe they will stop?!"

"Listen-!"

"NO! YOU LISTEN! I MAY HAVE HURT HER, BUT I WOULDN'T KILL HER UNLESS IT WAS NECESSARY!" Adam yelled out in a rush to the test if his team. He sighed

"I wouldn't have even hurt her if she wasn't against us." Adam said calmly. "But, after I learned that she was in the bullhead with Roman the night before Beacon, I knew she wouldn't have stopped."

Everyone in the room stared at him

"Look, what I did will never go away. But I can guarantee that I won't kill someone unless I'm forced to. Because, I can't just let someone get away because I refuse to kill. No. If it means that I stop them, whether I captured them or not, I'll do it. But, I promise that killing will be a last resort." Adam spout out

Yang walked up and hugged him

"That's all we could ask for."

[**Timeskip**]

They had missed the assembly, but Adam already knew what to do. The White Fang used a similar mission system

RWPY walked to a mission board that showed that the location was in the southeast

"Look here, search and destroy." Ruby said

"It's in the southeast." Weiss said

"Well, what are you waiting for? Sign us up!" Yang said boisterously

Ruby typed in there team name only for the board to say that no first years are allowed

"Oh, well... I don't know what to do about that." Yang said afterward

"Well, we could mail ourselves." Ruby suggested

"Or stowaway on the bullhead." Adam added

"Both viable options." Ozpin said, seeming appearing out of nowhere

"I'm afraid the Grimm concentration was deemed to high for first years." He said. "But I have a feeling you'll find yourself there, regardless of whether or not I gave you permission to."

"So, instead of breaking the rules, why don't we bend them." Oz typed a few things into his scroll and Ruby re-typed there team name

It was accepted this time

"Thank you professor." Adam said while bowing

"It was my pleasure. I doubt I'll ever get the answers I want. Like how a witness saw rose petals at a nightclub. Or how eyewitness heard sounds of fighting and saw a man dressed in black and red." Ozpin said

Adam walked away

[**Timeskip**]

"So, which huntsman do you think we were assigned?" Adam asked

"I don't know and care! All I care about is seeing a real huntsman in the action." Yang said

"Hello girls and guy! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck said to them

Adam could only stare in shock

**Here y'all go! Fuck it sucked that I lost my progress on this chapter. But I guess it works out in the end. And, in case y'all was wondering, I've been hanging out with some friends on discord otherwise I would have posted this yesterday**

**Luine Mercury LWG: That is one of the reasons the fight is shorter. That, and the fact that Adam was pretty much boasting to Cinder**

**Anyway**

**See y'all later!**


	22. Another AN

Hey everyone. I just recently went through a mental breakdown, while in class too. I was feeling a bit depressed then and I am depressed now. I will probably release the next chapter and go on a break. Just letting y'all know in case you were worried

See ya later


	23. Finale (V2)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam had been listening to Oobleck ramble on about Mt. Glenn and had been looking out the bullhead window. He, of course, could understand where the professor was coming from

But he personally didn't really care. He already knew the history behind this place. So he waited till they were on the ground

The door opened up and Adam along with the rest stepped out

"RUBY! I thought I told you to leave your bag at Beacon!" Oobleck shouted at Ruby

"Well, you hadn't told is to listen to yet. Soooo I didn't." Ruby protested

'_Y'know, on one hand, she has a point. But on the other, that has got to be the dumbest excuse I have ever heard_.' Adam thought

"She's not wrong." Oobleck said under his breath

"Very well, Ruby! Leave your bag here! We can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck instructed

"Well, I-I uh. Heh-"

"Young lady! What in that bag could possibly be so importa-" Oobleck stopped when Zwei popped his head out

Everyone stared for a few seconds

"Back in the bag." Ruby muttered to Zwei, who barked in response

"We are out here with deadly creatures and in a deadly environment and you bring... a dog?" Oobleck said to Ruby

"Uh."

"Genius! Canines are history known for their heightened sense of sound and great smelling, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck said, spinning with Zwei in his hands

"I'm a genius." Ruby said. Adam shook his head

"Doctor, focus. What are our orders?" Adam asked

"Ah, straight to the point! I like it!" Oobleck complimented

"As you have been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, Grimm." Oobleck said

Adam heard footsteps behind so unbelievably quiet that he probably only caught it because of his faunus hearing. He turned around and saw a Beowolf walking around

"Uhh, what?" Ruby asked

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck explained

"What?!" Yang shouted

Everyone got their weapons ready except for Adam who only laid a hand on Wilt lazily

"Stop. There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likley held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So, what now?" Ruby asked

"We wait and track them. There is a chance they can lead us to their pack and their is a chance their pack can lead us to our enemy." Adam answered

"Precisely." Oobleck said to Adam

"So, how long do we wait?" Yang asked

"Minuets, hours, days, weeks, even months. Grimm have been known to stay separated for a year or two." Adam answered again

"And there's the whole pack." Oobleck added

"Huh... that was way faster than I thought it would be." Adam said in astonishment

"What?" Weiss said, confused

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said

"What?!" Weiss shouted, still confused

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck shouted

"So, what's the plan?" Adam asked

Oobleck took a sip of coffee

"Show me what you can do."

Adam sped off with Yang and sliced a few Grimm before he flipped and cut one down the middle. He landed on his feet and sheathed Wilt. Adam shot Wilt at a Grimm before grabbing Wilt and using his semblance to spread his strike over a massive area

He jumped back just in time for a Beowolf to hit the ground. Adam cut it in half before he shooting Blush at a few. Adam looked around and saw one coming at him. He sprung backward and threw Wilt in a way that caused it to ricochet and kill it by cutting into its back

Wilt came back at Adam like a boomerang. Adam snatched out of the air before he sent an energy wave that cut a group of five in half

The fighting went on for several minutes and maybe a few hours. Adam saw everyone around, except Oobleck, get winded. Honestly, he couldn't blame them. He was starting to feel winded himself

Yang noticed this

"How aren't you winded yet?" Yang asked Adam

"Well Yang, let's just say stereotypes exist for a reason." Adam answered

Adam continued on and killed more Grimm. He was honestly getting more bored and tired each minute. He jumped back and shot Wilt out of Blush

Wilt hit an Ursa in the face. Adam ran up and grabbed out of the air in a abnormal grip before bringing the blade down on the Ursa

"So tell me Mr. Capra, or do you prefer Taurus?" Oobleck asked. Adam turned to him extremely fast

"You know?" Adam asked

"Why of course I knew! I knew from the moment you walked in my class your real name wasn't Adam Capra. Rather, that it was Adam Taurus." Oobleck answered like it was obvious

"Headmaster Ozpin confirmed it for me before we went on this mission. But that's not important. Why did you chose to give up your life in the White Fang and join Beacon instead?" Oobleck asked

"Well... I..." Adam struggled to say anything. Oobleck tilted his head

"So, you don't know? I have to say, I never took the Adam Taurus to not know why he gave up his goal." Oobleck said seemingly tauntingly

"Well, I don't know why I did myself. But I know that I at least left because of my friend. I guess it could have to do with how I was alone for most of my life. I grew up in the Schnee dust mines in Atlas. I only knew my mom and she was never able to see me, and my dad was killed in an accident roughly a month before I was born. I was also told that I had a sibling, but he was nowhere to be found. A few faunus and I broke out and ran away around my 11th birthday. I stowed away on a ship headed to Menagerie, where I would find the Belladonna family. Up to that point, I was alone. With no family. And I guess I didn't want to feel that again." Adam told him

**(Was listening to Forever Fall when writing this paragraph. It made me cry)**

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Taurus. But I'm sure your family would be proud to see you now." Oobleck said

"Hey doc. Just call me Adam." Adam said to Oobleck, who smiled

"You know, Adam. I supported your cause, just not your methods. Have you gave that up?" Oobleck asked

"Thanks doc, and no. I refuse to even think about letting go of equality for my race." Adam said

"When we are alone or I'm not teaching you, you may call me Oobleck." Oobleck said to Adam, who saw the rest of the team walk up to them

"Should we keep moving?" Adam heard Yang ask

"No, that's enough for today. Set up camp. I want to speak to Ruby." Oobleck ordered

Adam set up a campfire and laid down his gear. He just wanted to go to sleep. It was later in the night, and Adam couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried

"Hey Adam? You awake?" Adam heard Yang ask him

"Yeah. I can't seem to sleep." Adam said to her

"Yeah, me too. Hey Weiss? You awake?" Yang asked

"Of course I'm awake. You two are talking." Weiss said harshly

"Why do you think Oobleck asked why we wanted to be huntsman and huntresses?" Yang asked Adam and Weiss

"I wouldn't know, Yang." Adam answered

"I don't." Weiss also answered

"Well, I can tell you one thing." Adam said

"What's that?" Weiss asked

"I kinda hid the truth from Oobleck. See, being alone was one of the reasons I left. Yes, but I also wanted to redeem myself. How many Humans has the media said I've killed?" Adam asked

"The last time I saw, it was somewhere around 50." Weiss answered

"It's so much more than that. I killed possibly _thousands_ of humans with absolutely no remorse. I didn't realize what I was doing was wrong. I didn't realize I was slaughtering innocent people. Once I finally realized, I couldn't get there voices out of my mind. I couldn't stop seeing their faces, screaming at me to stop. I've made children become orphans, people lose loved ones, and made so many peoples hearts break. I want to atone for those mistakes. I want to make sure I'm remembered as someone who actually fought for what they believed in. Not a monster who only knew how to kill and pillage." Adam said to them

"Sorry for asking, but what was the worst part?" Yang asked

"The worst part? Not being able to remember their names. Or something I refuse to even think about." Adam said

"What is that thing you refuse to talk about?" Weiss asked even though she knew

"It's something I'll never ever be proud of. You 2 can continue on. I'm gonna go to sleep." Adam left it at that

He fell asleep soon after

**[Dream start]**

_Adam woke up in a bed. Not his cot at Mt. Glenn. But, rather an actual bed_

_"What?" He questioned. "How did I get here?" Adam asked himself_

_The door in the corner of the room opened and two small children walked through_

_One had his black and red hair and his symbol on his back. The child seemed to be a male. He also seemed to have his deep blue eyes_

_The other was female and had long black hair which was fading into a light blue at the end._

_She had light blue eyes with had the Schnee family crest on her back_

_They both looked to him in excitement and turned away_

_"Mom! Dad's awake!" The boy shouted. Adam was utterly confused_

_He hasn't had sex. So, how could these children be his?_

_Both of them ran up to Adam and jumped on him, shouting in excitement_

_"Get off your father." He heard a feminine voice say. He looked over to see his mortal enemy, Winter Schnee, standing at the door_

_This added even more to Adam's confusion since he would never even marry her_

_"How you doing, hon?" Winter asked Adam_

_"What's going on?" Adam asked_

_"What do you mean?" Winter said, confused_

_"Why am I here? You are my greatest enemy. I wouldn't even consider marrying you." Adam stated_

_Winter smiled_

_"All in due time, everything will be revealed."_

**[Dream end]**

Adam shot up like a bullet flying out of a gun. He looked around to see that he was still at Mt. Glenn. He put his gloved hand up to his forehead, which was sweating so much

'_What the hell was that?!_' Adam was mentally screaming

He got out of his cot and grabbed Wilt and Blush before walking out of the place they were staying. He needed to get his mind off of that

He walked around a bit before doing something he didn't do in a while

Stargaze

He laid down before looking at the stars. It brought him back to when he was in the mines. When he would always look for his place in the world

He sat there for what felt like hours before finally getting up to go back

He decided to perimeter patrol while he was at it. And so he did. He walked all around their campsite for something out of the norm. He didn't find anything, so he turned back toward their campsite

"Have you seen the person that Ace brought on board?" Adam barely heard. If he wasn't a faunus, he wouldn't have heard that

He began walking toward the voices

"Yeah, I did. I thought that Ace would be enough."

"Well, our position was comprised. So, I guess we would need extra protection in case huntsmen came here."

"You do make a point." Adam finally caught up with the guards and watched them walk into a metro system

'_Fuck me! How did I not think of that?_' Adam thought

He turned to walk back to the campsite, but the ground beneath him cracked

All that Adam was able to say before he fell through was

"...Fuck."

**POV change, third person limited, Ruby**

Ruby finally got off of her shift. So, she turned around to let Adam know it was his turn. She saw that he was gone

So, Ruby walked over to Yang and woke her up

"Yang, Yang."

"What, sis? I'm trying to sleep." Yang said to Ruby

"Adam's gone." Ruby said to Yang. Yang shot out of her cot

"What?!" Yang shouted in worry

"What's with the noise?" Weiss asked, sitting up

"Weiss, Adam's gone!" Ruby said to her

"Mr. Capra's gone?" Oobleck asked from the roof

**POV change, third person limited, Adam**

"Get off of me!" Adam shouted at the grunts dragging him. They had put a Schnee slave collar around him

It felt humiliating

"Ace! We found someone snooping around! What should we do?" A grunt to the right side if him said. Adam went still at the mention of Ace. He felt a chill go up his back as he walked around the corner

'_Is this what it was like for other people when I was about to give my men orders for what they would do?_' Adam thought

"Unless it can help us, execute... never mind." Ace said

"Ace." Adam greeted

"Adam. You know, you have some nerve to come to a White Fang base." Ace said to him. Adam was starting to wonder if he was really the shy boy he trained all those years ago

"Well, kinda have to now." Adam said to him

"Yeah, I know. I heard about that. About how you went to Beacon, and betrayed us." Ace said to Adam

"Ace, I'm sorry. But I cannot change the past. I can't." Adam said

"I know, which is why you will die for it." Ace said

"Ace, turn off this path."

"No Adam, I won't. You taught me to be loyal to what I thought was right in my eyes. You taught me to set off on a path and only stray from it when I thought it was unjust." Ace said harshly before chuckling

"I can see now that you are a hypocrite to that ideal." Ace said to Adam

"Ace, please. Listen to me. You are ordering innocent people to their deaths. You are separating families. You are denying people to be happy, faunus and human." Adam said. He saw Ace turn away. Adam went to activate his Aura only for the collar around his neck to tighten

'_That's right. They threw a slave collar on me._' Adam thought. Adam had one idea to convert him over

"Ace, you'd be making orphans. Orphans like you." Ace turned around and hit Adam in the face as hard as he could. Adam heard something crack

"DON'T YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" Ace yelled at him. Adam felt something warm run over his lips. It tasted like copper. Adam was dazed. He could barely see and he felt dizzy

"Take him to Roman and have that fucking sidekick of his cut off his head!" Ace ordered

Adam could barely keep his eyes open and he could barely register what happened. He felt himself being dragged. He heard explosions and felt hands touch his neck before feeling a weight get removed

Suddenly, his Aura burst into life and healed him nearly instantaneously. He felt everything come back to him

"Adam! Are you ok?" He heard Ruby ask

"Ech, I'll live." Adam answered. Ruby hugged him. Adam tensed before hugging back

"Sorry to interrupt, but the trains leaving!" Yang said to them. Adam and Ruby split before getting up

"You have Wilt and Blush?" Adam asked them. Ruby unhooked them from behind his back and gave them to Adam

"Thank you. Now, let's stop that train!" Adam said before he grabbed a hold of the ladder on the back. The rest followed him

Weiss lifted up a trapdoor to go in only to see a bomb

"Now, we need to get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said

"Uh, professor?" Weiss called out

"Doctor." Oobleck said sternly

"What's that?" Weiss asked, pointing to the bomb

"That, my friends-" Oobleck was cut off by Adam

"Is a bomb." Adam said

"Precisely." Oobleck said

"... are we gonna do anything?" Yang asked

"Yeah, you, Ruby, Oobleck, and Weiss will head to the next cart! I'll detach the caboose!" Adam ordered

Adam went down to detach the caboose. Adam raised Wilt over his head, only for it to detach itself. He jumped back up

"Good work, Mr. Capra!" Oobleck said

"I didn't detach it! It detached itself!" Adam yelled over the noise of the wind

"What?!" Oobleck said in complete confusion

"Doctor, take a look at this!" Weiss called out. She found another bomb

"No, no, no!" Oobleck said when he was running over to the next train cart. He opened it to find another bomb

"They all have bombs!" He yelled back. Adam saw grunts come out of the train

"Grunts!" He yelled out

Everyone got their weapons ready. Adam fired Wilt out of Blush. The pommel hit a grunt right in the face. Adam ran up and grabbed it out of the air before using his semblance to make an energy wave and knock more off. Adam hit the ground and started to absorb bullets. He deflected a few blades and kicked the people holding them off

Soon, everyone was dealt with. But a few paladins activated

"Mr. Capra! Take Weiss and Yang and go shut off the train!" Oobleck ordered

Adam dropped down a hatch along with Yang and Weiss. Weiss handed him a dust clip for him

"Here! This should help you." Weiss told him. Adam nodded his head before loading it in

They started to run until Neo dropped down

"You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said harshly

Adam and Weiss ran forward into the next room with Yang covering them. Adam saw Ace standing there along with someone else who looked a lot like Neo, just vanilla where the pink and brown was and with much shorter hair

"You go on ahead, Adam! I'll handle them!" Weiss said before she charged forward. Well, she would have if Adam hadn't stopped him

"No Weiss. This, I must do. Do not deny me that." Adam said to Weiss who nodded. Weiss ran forward

"ACE! YOU AND YOUR COMPANION'S FIGHT IS WITH ME!" He yelled at them

"Why, yes it is. And I cannot wait to ground you into dust." Ace snapped at him, letting Weiss pass

"Ace! It doesn't have to be this way! We can fix our inequality through other methods!" Adam said

"Don't give me that bullshit, Adam! You brought this upon yourself! You knew this would happen when you left! SO YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK TO ME!" Ace snapped and rushed Adam

Adam sprung back and swung Wilt at Ace only for him to dodge and kick Adam in the back. Adam was then kicked in face by the unknown assailant

Adam heard Ace chuckle

"I have to admit, I _loathe_ working with humans. But I get along with this one and his sister! They're like me you know? They're orphans! And, in case you're wondering, his name's Vanilla. And he's going to help me rip you to shreds!" Ace said before rushing Adam with Vanilla

Adam ducked underneath Ace and swung at Vanilla who flipped backward and unsheathing the blade in his umbrella and used the rifle option to get closer. Adam jumped back before throwing Wilt in an upward arc at Vanilla, who deflected it back at Adam

"You know, Adam." Vanilla said. "I love your style of fighting. It's why I copied your weapon."

"I don't give a damn." Adam said to him

"Hmm. That's a shame. You know, your friend Yang is probably going to die right?" Vanilla said, trying to taunt him

"I know. But I have more time than you think." Adam said before flipping over Ace, who was sneaking up on him

Adam fired Wilt out if Blush and hit Ace in the back if the head. Adam grabbed it in an abnormal grip and sliced down on his back

Ace stumble back before he rushed again, using his semblance to match Adam's speed

Adam was deflecting Ace's claw gauntlets and deflected Vanilla's blade away and kicked him in face. Adam sprung back and fired Blush at Ace, who sliced the bullets with no difficulty

Vanilla used his own rifle fire at Adam, who absorbed a few before flipping over Ace, who rushed Adam

Adam absorbed bullets before releasing an energy wave at Ace. Ace only barely managed to dodge it, but he got a cut on his arm. The energy wave hit the wall and cut the metal, leaving a gash

Adam threw Wilt in an upward arc again at Vanilla, who blocked it. Adam ran up and grabbed Wilt before swinging it upward, across Vanilla's chest

Vanilla was sent flying backward into the wall

"Just give up!" Adam yelled out

"NO!" Ace yelled before pushing his semblance to it's limits to be faster and stronger than Adam

Adam went to stab him, but Ace parried it and swung his arm around to catch Adam in the head

Adam only barely dodged

Adam deflected Vanilla's blade into the ground and kicked him back. Adam spun around Ace and struck his back, causing him to fall over. Adam went to stab him, only to be tripped onto his back. Adam flipped back and dodged

Ace began to speed up more and more.

Adam was still able to dodge, but Vanilla joined in and knocked him off balance. That allowed Ace to hit Adam all he liked. He kept hitting Adam and wouldn't stop until Adam kicked him back

Adam didn't need to look at his scroll to know that he was very low on Aura

"I'm warning both of you! Get out if here while you can!" Adam shouted at them while activating the fire dust in his clip

"We won't leave! No! We'll kill you!" Ace said before rushing yet again with Vanilla

Adam used his semblance mixed with dust and swung with all the energy he stored up with the blunt side of his blade. The wave knocked both back with such force that the metal bent around them when they hit the wall

Adam saw that Vanilla still had his Aura intact. But that Ace's broke on impact and was knocked unconscious

'_Probably only to where he can use his semblance once or fight for a minute or two_.' Adam thought

"You know, you should reconsider surrendering! I'll let you go if you do!" Adam shouted at Vanilla

He looked at Adam and scowled

"This won't be the last time you see me, Taurus!" Vanilla said before warping off

"And that must be his semblance." Adam said to himself

**BONK***

Adam heard something hit the roof of the cart above him, hard. Adam burst open to see Neo about to kill Yang. Adam ran her and swung only for her to flip backward and hit him, shattering his Aura

Adam saw a red portal open and his old mentor came flying out of it. Neo seemed to teleport away

Adam sat up and looked at her, and Raven looked at Adam

"Adam." Raven said to him

"Master." Adam said back. He saw Raven turn around and walk away

"Master! Whe- Argh! Where are you going?" Adam asked

"This was your last save, Adam. I won't help you anymore and tell my daughter that she did well." Raven said before going away. Adam looked to Yang in astonishment before the portal Raven made

Adam looked at the portal before it disappeared, leaving him to his thoughts. He saw Yang start to sit up after a while

"Ugh. What happened?" Asked Yang

"I'm not really sure. I saw Neo here ready to kill you. So I fought her. She broke my Aura, but I chased her away." Adam lied

"Oh... well thank you." Yang said to Adam

"You're welcome. Now, let's get back to the surface of the train." Adam told Yang

He and Yang jumped up and reunited with the rest to see that they were going full speed into a barrier

Weiss formed an ice cage around them before they crashed

Adam blacked out

**[Timeskip]**

Adam awoke to the sounds of sirens and snarling Grimm. He looked around to see that there were tons of Grimm

Thankfully, Adam's Aura regenerates so fast that it was nearly full by now

RWPY all settled in the middle. They looked around and got into their poses. They looked to each other before nodding

Adam ran at a group of Creeps and sliced through them all in a second before cutting an Alpha Beowolf in half and shooting and Ursa in the head

Adam turned and threw Wilt into the chest of a Beowolf. Adam ripped it out and threw an energy strike, which cut a massive group in half

Adam sliced a boarbatusk

Adam shot Wilt out of Blush, which hit an Ursa in the face. Adam ran up and grabbed his sword in an abnormal grip. He cut off it's head and shot it before slicing it's body in half. Adam turned and shot a few creeps coming at him

Adam flipped and shot a Beowolf in the head before using his semblance to make a deathstalker disintegrate into wilted rose petals

He saw Cardin out of the corner of his eye about to killed by a King Taijitu. Adam used his semblance to cut off both heads. Adam landed in a crouched position

Adam saw Cardin looking at him

"You're a faunus?" Cardin asked. Adam thought his trilby must be off

"Not now! I need you to gather up as many combatants as you can! Can you do that?" Adam asked Cardin

"I can try." Cardin said

"No! Do or do not! there is no try! Now, go do it!" Adam yelled at him

Adam kept killing Grimm and was waiting fir Cardin to come back. Adam saw him out of the corners of his eyes with what looked to be an army

"Is this all?!" Adam asked over all the gunshots and screaming

"Yes! What are you planning to do?!" Cardin asked him. Adam just turned to them

"EVERYONE! LISTEN TO ME! WE NEED TO STOP THIS! WE CAN ONLY DO THAT IF WE UNITE!" Adam yelled at them

"We're not following a faunus!" Someone yelled

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! YOUR CITY IS GETTING TORN APART AND PEOPLE ARE BEING KILLED! WE NEED TO RISE OR WE WILL LOSE VALE! SO, YOU NEED TO FOLLOW ME!" Adam yelled

"We're with you!" A different person yelled that a lot of people echoed

"EVERYONE WHO'S WITH ME SAY 'HOO RAH!'" Adam yelled

"*_In unison_* HOO RAH!" They yelled back

"FIRE!" Adam yelled out

Everyone fired at once and nearly every Grimm was dying

"KEEP GOING!" Adam yelled

Every Grimm was dying and disintegrating. Eventually, Glynda was able to seal the entrance

Adam took a deep breath in and out

"THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!"

**[Timeskip]**

Adam was sitting on the docks with Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. He was ultimately happy with how today turned out

Ace and Roman are in jail, they stopped a potential catastrophe, and Adam finally felt like he made progress in redeeming himself

"If they don't give us extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Adam heard Weiss say. Adam chuckled

"I wouldn't count on it." Adam responded

"Yeah, a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery." Yang added

"We got a 100% though. That's for sure." Adam said

"It feels almost..." Ruby was trying to come up with the right word

"Surreal? I think this whole year can be described like that as of right now." Adam said

"Yeah, that's exactly how it feels." Ruby said

"Well, remember this. There are things that we face everyday that could seem surreal to someone, normal to someone else. And, to be honest, we need to have empathy for them. But that's not all. There are those who can be going through the worst things ever, and we wouldn't know a thing. Sometimes, we can lose those close to use. Or even something close to us. It's at these points that one should consider that we should accept the change, should it happen. Today can be viewed as such an example. We had a Grimm invasion. That can be considered as normal to people living outside the kingdoms. But to us, it's different to us. But, I guess that's just normal." Adam said

"Yeah, I guess it can." Yang said

"I agree 100%." Weiss said

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby chimed

Adam smiled before he laughed

"You know, I first hated the thought of going to Beacon. Then I met 3 lovely friends and had a great time. What I'm saying is, that I love you. And that I can never leave you." Adam said, smiling

"Now, how about sleep?" Adam asked

"Oh, yeah!"

"Sleep would be wonderful."

"I'm gonna sleep like a rock."

Adam watched them walk off

"I love them like my family. And I will always protect my family." Adam said to himself before walking of

As Adam was walking off, a rose petal fell to the ground. He saw it and smiled

He had actually did what he wanted

Adam finally accepted this as his life

**HOLY FUCK! This chapter was 5000 words! But, in all seriousness, I love y'all and I'll do Vanilla's bio sometime later. I have just spent 7 fucking hours writing this chapter. It's 3am**

**For right now, all I'm gonna say about Vanilla is that he's Before_hours_Writing Oc on Wattpad**

**But other than that, I bid you farewell**

**And see ya later!**


	24. Endings and goodbyes (V2 epilogue)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam was standing in a graveyard. He was staring at a grave

_Rest in peace - Ada Taurus_

It had said

It said. Adam kept staring at it for a while before sitting down. He was on his knees and he put a hand over the grave

"Hey mom. It's been certainly a while, hasn't it?" Adam asked no one

He sighed

"You know, I've never been good at this. Talking to people who are dead. I've just never understood it. Never understood why people would talk to people who can't hear you." Adam kept talking

"But, I guess that's just who I am. I... I miss you, mom. I know we never got to bond because of the mines. And because you died when I was 4, as well. But I still miss you all the same." Adam continued

"It's weird because I've never thought about you until now. I guess I'm just finally accepting my past and stuff. You know, I've did things I'm not proud of. I'm sure you feel the same. But, I can never know for sure. However, I can say I've changed that. I can say I have at least changed who I am. And I'm sure you'd be proud of me." Adam felt a tear go down his cheek

"I love you mom. I always have and always will." Adam felt his scroll vibrate

"I have to go now mom. I'll be back, and I love you." Adam said before walking away

**[Line Break]**

"You know, I'd sum up the past few weeks as a total success." Weiss said to Adam. Both were walking down the streets

Adam was no longer wearing his trilby. People would stare at him, but Adam didn't care. Adam decided he had enough with hiding who he was

"And on that point, I would agree." Adam replied to Weiss. "Everything has been hard. Between Ace, Vanilla, Roman, Neo, Cinder, and even Silver, this was a very hard week."

"Yeah, I can't wait to just relax." Weiss agreed

"That doesn't mean we can't stop worrying about it though. As long as Cinder and the rest are still here, along with Ace, there will always be that constant. That danger will always creep around us, as long as they are here." Adam said to Weiss

"That's true, but we are going to a... a... umm... what was it?" Weiss asked Adam

"Trampoline park." Adam answered

"Trampoline park! Thank you!" Weiss exclaimed to Adam

"You're welcome." Adam calmly replied

They walked in silence for a minute. Adam was wondering what the old him would think of him now

'_He'd probably yell at me, call me a traitor, try to kill me, feed me propaganda about how the human race is inherently evil.' _Adam thought. _'There's a significant change though. The simple fact I'm friends with the heiress to the Schnee dust company shows anyone is capable of change, I guess_.'

Weiss opened the door to see people jumping in the air all over and laughing

"Adam, what is this?"

Adam smirked

"Trust me, Weiss. You'll _love_ this."

**[Line Break]**

"This is unbelievable! How did he and those goddamn kids stop us!" Vanilla yelled before kicking a box into a wall

Some White Fang grunts aimed there weapons at him, utterly scared. Ace, who was sitting on a chair in front of a desk, held his hand up before rubbing his temples

Ace had his beringel mask off, but he had a brick colored blindfold around his eyes

"That's enough, Vanilla." Ace said

"Like hell it's enough! I don't give a damn who's your boss! I don't give a damn if you think I should follow your orders! Roman's in a cage and I'm not going to let him rot!" Vanilla yelled at Ace

Ace stood up and walked over to Vanilla

"And with good reason. But you must be patient." Ace said to Vanilla

"Just like how you were patient to kill Adam!?" Vanilla said, retorting

"I have to admit, I was quick to pull the trigger. But that's why someone else is coming here." Ace revealed

"And who would that be?" Vanilla asked

The ground shook before the warehouse doors burst open

"Him. Vanilla, I'd like you to meet Subject Delta. But you may call him... Jayden."

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the inconvenience! My phone broke so I could write for you :(**

**I know I did the finale to V2 already, but I can't help but feel that wasn't good enough. So here's an extension**

**I don't really have much to say. Delta's backstory will be shown sometime in the future. His bio will be done when you first see him in V3**

**Other than that, all I have to say is**

**I'M BACK, BITCHES!**


	25. Festivities (V3)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my Ocs**

Adam was walking around with his team. After waiting what felt like months, the Vytal Festival was finally here

He was excited

"So, what do you think we'll face?" Yang asked

"At this point? Possibly anything. Many teams are taking part this year and each will have unique weapons among them." Adam answered

"Adam's right. There are many people taking part this year and we can most likely run into nearly anything." Weiss agreed

"Well, either way, we'll win! Right?" Ruby asked

"Maybe. There is a good chance we will win, but an equally good chance we won't. So, for now, we must trust our strategies, teamwork, and individual skill if we are to win." Adam answered and elaborated

"You might wanna take that somewhere else." A female voice came from behind them

Team RWPY looked behind them to see another team. There was a blonde woman, looked about 21 years in age. She had a yellow t-shirt on with black pants and shoes, as well as a black gauntlet with black fingerless gloves with yellow on the back. Her eyes were gold and had eyeliner around them. Her hair was back in a ponytail and her skin was white. She was rather skinny

"Yeah, there are other people here." She said, almost condescending

"And I am sorry. But we are just trying to find ways to fight as hard as we can." Adam said to her

"And I understand that. But it's kinda hard not to listen in, which can lead to your plan being revealed." She retorted

"Yes, it can. But I feel that we should at least know each other before we continue our debate." Adam subtly asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Aryl Xanthe, and this is my team. Verdant Shamrock and Azure Lapis. There's one other, but he can introduce himself. But, until then, we form team XASS (Xanthous). You?" Each team member shook hands and exchanged greetings

"My name's Adam Capra. This is Ruby Rose, the leader of our team. Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. We form team RWPY." Adam introduced themselves to her

"Where does the P come from?" Aryl asked

"My middle name is Pacificae." Adam explained

"Oh... that would explain it." Aryl said before everyone stood in silence, with only the idle noise in the background to keep them company

"Well, we must be going now. It was nice to meet you." Weiss was the one to break it

"And the feeling is mutual." Adam said to them. Aryl chuckled, which Adam found to be cute

"Likewise. Cheers." Aryl said, turning away while giving a two-fingered salute

"Cheers!" Ruby yelled as they were walking away. They turned and walked away

"Well, she was interesting." Adam remarked

"Yeah! I like her!" Ruby said enthusiastically

Adam simply nodded

**[Line Break]**

They had only minutes to go before the rounds started. Adam had all his stuff ready and he was waiting on the rest of his team

They finally walked out and Adam grunted

"And here I was, thinking that rumor about women taking forever to get ready was actually true." Adam remarked

"Har har." Weiss said, rolling her eyes

"Well, at least we look good and smell good. Whereas, you do not." Yang insulted Adam, who was not having that

"I'll have you know, I took a shower and washed myself and still got out here faster than you." Adam insulted back

"At least I made sure I was actually clean."

"At least I don't wave my body to the world."

"Ahem!" Weiss cleared her throat and Adam and Yang looked over to her

"Let's not argue, please? We have to focus as hard as we can to win this tournament." Weiss said to them

"Alright. This is postponed. For now." Adam said before walking away

"*_click_* _Will teams RWPY and XASS report to the arena?_" The intercom sounded with ports voice before Adam could get far

"Alright! You heard the man! Let's go win!" Ruby said energetically

"We got that Ruby." Yang said to her little sis

Adam hoped Aryl wouldn't feel bad about this

**[Line Break]**

"What are the chances?" Aryl asked Adam. To be honest, Adam wondered himself. She was different then when he last saw her. She now had a black vest over her yellow t-shirt with black boots instead of shoes. Aryl also had a spear

Adam shrugged to her question

"I don't know, probably low." He said to her

"Well, either way, good luck." Aryl said to him, and by extension, the rest of team RWPY

"Good luck to you as well." Adam echoed back to her before bowing

"_3!_" Adam smirked as well as Aryl

"_2!_" Adam got down into his stance while Aryl did the same

"_1!_" Adam tensed along with Aryl

"_Begin!_" The fight between the two teams started

**Sorry for both the short chapter and cliffhanger. The chapter was more or less an intro into V3 so...**

**Anyway, here's Aryl Xanthe's bio. Her team will be done next chapter when I've had enough time to type them up**

**Name: Aryl Xanthe**

**Age: 21 (fourth year)**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Hair Style: Her hair is down past her shoulders and she tends to put back into a ponytail**

**Eye Color: Dark Yellow**

**Aura Color: Gold**

**Skin Tone: White**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Semblance: Dust Devil**

**This allows Aryl to use dust without draining the crystal for a certain amount of time up to 1 hour. She will be extremely worn out after depending on how long she used it**

**Clothing: Aryl wears a yellow t-shirt with a black vest over and has a black gauntlet on her right arm and has black fingerless gloves with yellow on the back of them. She also wears black pants with black boots and has a gold bracelet on her left wrist that's imbued with gravity dust. Sometimes, she wears a black coat with yellow details **

**Physical Characteristics: Aryl has a tattoo on her right shoulder with her teams name on it. She has eyeliner as well. She is very flexible, being able to do acrobatics all over the battlefield. She has a light scar on her left arm so small, It's seems invisible**

**Birth Kingdom: Mistral**

**School: Haven Academy**

**Greatest Friend: Vermilion Sanguine **

**Greatest Rival: Pyrrha Nikos**

**Love Interest: Adam Taurus**

**Personality: Aryl is very carefree and usually has a lot of fun no matter what happens. She could be competing tooth and nail for something that her rival is trying to achieve and still laugh in the middle of the fight. However, she can get serious when the situation demands it and is not afraid to hurt someone. She loves her friends like family. She won't usually hurt someone if they hurt her friends. But, depending on what you did, it can happen. She is very trusting of new people and loves to socialize**

**Weapon: Aryl has a Spear named Flavus. Flavus can turn into a shotgun and can also fire shells out while in spear form at the downside of the metal possibly heating to the point where she can't hold it. She also has a buckler that is named Aurum. Aurum has gravity dust in it and can be thrown like a boomerang. Aryl rarely uses Aurum, but it is a sign that she's about to get serious if you see it in a fight. The bullets of Flavus can be infused with dust, but not the blade itself**

**Fighting Style: Aryl seems to mimic Qrow's, Ruby's, and Pyrrha's fighting styles while still having a unique touch of her own by being decisive on when to rely on smarts and brute strength. Being a fourth year in Haven has allowed Aryl to master the hand-to-hand style of Krav-Maga and semi-perfect Tae-Kwon-Do**

**Backstory: Being a surprise for someone like Aryl, she didn't have a particularly interesting backstory. She grew up in Mistral being told about her dad's and other hustman's adventures and immediately wanted to become one. She was applied for Sanctum Academy by her parents, where she would go on to meet Pyrrha Nikos and become good friends with her. However, before meeting Pyrrha, she was very closed in and silent. She was often picked on before Phyrra stood up against them, which is how they became friends. When she was about 16, her grandparents died and she shut down and wouldn't talk to anyone. She covered it up as hard as she could before she eventually broke down in class. Pyrrha helped her recover and became much more social before she applied to Haven. When she learned that Pyrrha was gonna go to Beacon just before her 21st birthday, she wished her goodbye and continued at Haven. She hopes she'll meet Pyrrha at this years Vytal Festival**

**Luine Mercury LWG: Since I neglected to last chapters, here are my responses to your reviews. Your need to see more dust used with Moonslice will be satisfied as I am planning on making more scenes like that, and Subject Detla from Bioshock is who Jayden is based off of**

**There y'all go! Hope you enjoyed!**

**And see y'all later! **


	26. XASS Vs RWPY (V3)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my Ocs**

"_Begin!_" Port said, but nearly every one stood still. The arenas they had clashed with each other

The course and rough sand of the desert and the green and lush grass of the forest

Too bad it didn't stop Adam or Aryl as they rushed each other

Aryl swung her spear, Flavus, at Adam, which was deflected back at her. She spun and used the momentum to swing harder at his left side. Adam jumped back before firing Wilt out of Blush, which Aryl only barely managed to block

Adam jumped forward and grabbed Wilt before throwing a strike straight downward. Aryl sidestepped. Adam, who was expecting this, fired Blush at her, causing Aryl to back up and take a few hits while at it

Aryl didn't advance, and neither did Adam

"I have to say, you're a lot better at fighting than I expected." Aryl said to Adam

"Well, I am the best at my respective fighting style. I'm a bit disappointed you were expecting less. As for my thoughts on your fighting, you aren't too bad. But I assume I have yet to see you at full potential." Adam replied

"Thanks for that." Aryl said back

"You're welcome." Adam said as their teams regrouped

Yang saw Vermilion and immediately recognized him. She didn't notice before because she was to busy mulling over what Adam said earlier

"Vermilion? Is that you?" She asked to be sure

"Of course it's me, Yang. I'm a bit disappointed you didn't recognize me off the bat." Vermilion confirmed

"Well, if it wasn't for some people, I would have." Yang said to him

"Hmm. As much as I'd like to talk to you, Yang. We kinda have a fight to get into." Vermilion pointed out the obvious

"I would gladly fight you." Yang said back

"Well, that was heartwarming." Weiss said

"We have no time for heartwarming, unfortunately." Verdant said before crouching down and focusing on Adam

"I couldn't agree more!" Adam said before jumping at him

Verdant quickly pulled up his trident, Virdi, to prevent Wilt from crashing down on him, and then proceeded to repel Wilt back. Adam swung to his right before quickly swinging to the left and jumping to slam Wilt on Verdant

Verdant barely blocked those strikes

Adam use his Aura to summon shadow copies of himself to attack. The first sent a strike upward into Virdi to knock Verdant of balance. The second swung from the left to hit him only for it to be blocked. The third swung upward again

All of the clones along with Adam combined to hit Verdant at the same time from the right, which knocked him back. Adam threw Wilt at the ground, causing it to ricochet and spin along Virdi. Wilt flew up into the air

Adam jumped on the shaft of Virdi and grabbed Wilt. Adam flipped Wilt around before using his semblance to create a shockwave by slamming into the ground

"_Hoho! A shocking move from Adam!_" Adam heard Port say

"_Indeed! Adam's semblance, Moonslice, allows him to absorb energy from nearly any source and throw it back with up to nearly quadruple it's original power! However, it must be channeled through an object_." Oobleck chimed in as Adam kept fighting

"_Hehe, indeed! This is what makes Adam one of my favorite students! I think this makes this an astonishing bout we have ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, professor?_" Port asked Oobleck

"_Doctor. And yes, Peter. I believe this match may be one of the closest we have seen in the 4-on-4 match ups!_" Oobleck agreed

"_For those of you just now joining us, welcome! To the Vytal Festival Tournament!_" Port said before Adam finally tuned out

Adam unsheathed Wilt, struck, and resheathed 3 times within a second. Adam used his clones to confuse Verdant before appearing behind him and using his semblance to send an energy wave his way, sending Verdant backward when he blocked

Adam saw the blades on the end of Virdi turn red before a fire wave was sent his way. Adam brought Wilt up to absorb it before stumbling backward because of a gunshot. Because of this, he was hit with the fire wave and knocked onto his back

"_Oh! That's gotta hurt!_" Port reacted

"_Indeed, Peter! Adam is now at a 67% Aura level! He won't last for long if he keeps this up._" Oobleck added

Adam slowly got up to see that Verdant had shot him with the sniper transformation of Virdi

"That was a neat trick! But don't expect me to fall for it again!" Adam called out

"I wouldn't think you would! You don't seem like that kinda person!" Verdant called back

"Good! BECAUSE I'M NOT!" Adam shouted before shooting Wilt out of Blush at Verdant, who blocked it calmly

Adam ran up and hit Verdant in the head with the pommel of Wilt before kicking him away

Adam was about to charge up to Verdant when Azure stepped in front of him, swinging with her katana, Caeruleum, at Adam to keep him away

"Verdant! Go take that kid while I handle him!" She shouted at him

"Are you sure? He's no push over. If I had to say, the best first year out of any team." Verdant said back

"Just go!" Azure shouted

"That was a mistake." Adam said to her with his narrowed blue eyes

"Maybe, but at least I know that it's a mistake." Azure replied to Adam

Adam growled before rushing her and striking upward and created shadow clones that all sliced from individual ways before combining with Adam to send her back

Azure changed Caeruleum into a shotgun and fired at Adam. Adam, being Adam, absorbed all of the shots. Azure changed Caeruleum back into a katana before swinging at Adam multiple times

Adam blocked them all before absorbing the energy from them. Adam disengaged and sheated Wilt. Adam used the fire dust in his magazine again before unleashing a massive strike

Azure was sent flying through the rocks and sand at a pace that was hard to follow with the naked eye. Azure, amazingly, was still above the 15% amount of Aura required to still be in the match

'_Her semblance either helped her or she has a shit ton of Aura._' Adam thought as he watched Vermilion pick her up

Adam charged at Vermilion. Adam swung upward and used his shadow clones to hit him multiple times in succession, and Vermilion slid backward

Vermilion ran to Adam and dodged some of his strikes before hitting him in the face. Vermilion then proceeded to punch Adam in the chest two times before grabbing his arm and putting it behind his back. Vermilion kicked Adam as hard as he could in the chest

"AAHH!" Adam shouted before turning around and blocking a flurry of punches. Adam blocked a kick before Vermilion used his other leg and kicked him in the face

Vermilion let off a scream before firing his gauntlets, Rubrum Garnet, at Adam multiple times. Adam absorbed all of them

'_His gauntlets are a lot like Yang's. Maybe they're even inspired off of Yang's since she actually knows him._' Adam thought as he was deflecting blows left and right

Adam put his semblance into his boots and jumped above a rock before using Moonslice to cut the rock in half so it would fall on Vermilion. Adam's feet hit the rough sand of the desert

However, the one thing Adam didn't account for was Vermilion's semblance, Inhuman Strength

Vermilion lifted the rock up and threw it back at Adam, whom only barely managed to dodge it. Adam used semblance with wind dust to send Vermilion, along with a ton of sand, to the middle of the arena

Adam went in front of him before the rest of Team XASS formed around him. RWPY did the same

"It seems we're at a standoff." Adam said to them

"Yeah! So give up now!" Ruby added on. Adam facepalmed

"Hmm... it seems we are. However, we cannot afford to give up here and now." Verdant said

"I agree with my friend here, Adam. There's to much at stake for us not to win this fight." Aryl said to him, and the rest of RWPY

"Well, to bad! There's to much at stake for us as well!" Yang said to them

"How about..." Adam made sure he had their attention. "We both concede." Adam suggested

"What are you?! crazy?!" Aryl said to him

"Think about it. If there's ever a draw in the Tournament, then it's stated both teams move on to the next match. But, if both teams move past the doubles round, the fighters each team chose must fight each other in the singles round. So, if we both concede..." Adam stopped to let her fill in the blanks

"We both move on and get a chance to win either way." Aryl finished before smirking. "I have to admit, big guy. You're smarter than you look."

"Well, I do love knowledge as it can give you the edge in any verbal fight." Adam replied

"Hehehe. Alright, you ready?" Aryl asked

"Yes. Ruby?" Adam answered and then called for Ruby's attention

"Yes?" Ruby asked what Adam wanted, even though she knew

"You're gonna have to do this since I'm not team leader." Adam said to her

"... Ok..." Ruby said after some hesitation

"Then on 3, we'll both concede. 1, 2, 3!" Aryl counted down

"We concede!" Both Ruby and Aryl shouted at the same time

"_Hoho! It seems both teams have conceded, professor!_" Port said

"_Doc-tor. And why yes indeed! This means that the round is a draw for both teams and must fight each other in the singles round if both teams make it there!_" Oobleck said to the people who haven't watch the Vytal Festival Tournament before

"_I can't wait to see that amazing battle!_" Port added as both teams walked out

"Hey." Adam heard Aryl call to him

"Yeah?" Adam said to let her know he was listening

"Here's my scroll number." Aryl said before handing him a piece of paper

"Oh! Well, I don't have a paper with mine on it. But I can write it down if you have a piece of paper and a pen or pencil." Adam said to her

"Yeah, I do." Aryl said to Adam before handing him the materials. Adam wrote it down really quick before handing it back to Aryl

"There you go. It was nice talking to you." Adam said to her while handing her the paper with his number on it

"Thank you. It was nice talking to you too, and a good fight." Aryl said before walking off

"Yeah, a good fight..."

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I was feeling very down for the past few days**

**And that is why I'll take this time to thank Before_hours_Writing and Jenni_thewolffaunus for consoling me and helping me to get better**

**Luine Mercury LWG: Yeah, this is kinda my thing now. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapters dust usage and just in general. With the love interests, it feels like Blake is just done to much for these types of stories to me, so I went ahead and changed it**

**GhostHaloRWBY: I would've made Blake and Adam a couple if this was the start of the story, but I can't now. It makes no sense by now. But, when I finish V3 of this story, I will go ahead and work on some of my other stories and I could pair Adam with Blake in one of those. If you want**

**But, other than that, I must say goodbye now**

**Love y'all and see ya later. I'll leave you with each characters bio**

**Name: Vermilion Sanguine**

**Age: 19 (fourth year)**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Maroon**

**Hair Style: his hair is swept to his sides and back to keep it out of his eyes. His hair is shoulder length**

**Eye Color: Maroon**

**Aura Color: Red**

**Skin Tone: White**

**Alignment: Chaotic good**

**Semblance: Inhumane Strength**

**Allows him to lift around 100 tons at once for an approximate of 10 minutes, but leaves his muscles sore to the point where he can barely fight. He can use this to deliver haymakers that can instantly knock out an opponent **

**Clothing: Wears a maroon combat jacket with faded blue jeans and black shoes. He has a shoulder pad on his right with Black gloves. He wears a necklace with red dust in it as well as pouches around his belt**

**Physical Characteristics: Vermilion doesn't have a whole lot to note as he has no visible distinctions or particular physical feats. The only thing to note is that he is an adept in acrobatics, but not much else**

**Birth Kingdom: Vale**

**School: Haven Academy**

**Greatest Friend: Aryl Xanthe**

**Greatest Rival: Yang Xiao Long**

**Love Interest: Yang Xiao Long**

**Personality: Vermilion Sanguine is someone who you don't want to aggravate. Being an absolute power house, he can easily put nearly anyone on the ground and has knowledge to boot. However, because of this, he has a very head headfirst approach to nearly anything. He isn't very protective of his friends and won't do very much, except for consoling his friends, unless he thinks it's absolutely necessary. He feels that people need to learn how to do things themselves, but not that they should be left alone**

**Weapon: Vermilion uses gauntlets a lot like Yang's. In fact, they were based off of Yang's gauntlets. Named Rubrum Garnet, these gauntlets were specifically designed to shoot shotgun slugs with red dust imbedded into the shell. However, they can use other dust types such as Ice, Gravity, and etcetera. It should be noted that the only dust type it can't use is earth because it causes the gun to jam**

**Fighting style: not only mimicking Yang's to an extent, Vermilion uses two styles known as Lethwei and Muay Thai respectively. He implements these for a combo of hard-hitting strikes. From headbutts to elbows, Vermilion uses these techniques to put a ruthless pressure on his opponent**

**Backstory: Growing up in Vale, Vermilion was a very outgoing person and loved his family to death. He didn't hang out with a lot of people however, as his dad was abusive towards him and he usually spent all of his free time getting abused or trying not to cry. He was told every time he cried to suck it up and get over it. This turned him into a person who hated asking for any help whatsoever. It wouldn't be until his mom had a divorce that they would move to Patch and apply him to Signal Academy, where he met Yang. He found himself in a peculiar situation with Yang as he was her rival and vice-versa. But he was attracted to her as she was the first to not judge him for anything he did. He ended up going to Haven 3 years early, where he was matched up with his team, XASS (xanthous). He would go on to be one of the best at Haven**

**[Line Break]**

**Name: Verdant Shamrock**

**Age: 21 (fourth year)**

**Race: Faunus (Fox)**

**Hair Color: Grey**

**Hair Style: Verdant's hair is kinda spiky but flattend on his head, showing his fox ears. His hair goes down to just past his ears**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Aura Color: Dark green**

**Skin Tone: White**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Semblance: Weakness detection**

**Allows the user to see their opponents openings or faults in their stance. It also allows them to pick up on anything that may throw their opponent off. However, it is an active semblance and the user can be thrown off by fake cues**

**Clothing: Wears a dark green T-shirt with a black shoulder pad on the left that has a bandolier of pouches running across it. He has Black pants on with dark green shin protectors as well as kneepads with a pair of dark green boots**

**Physical Characteristics: Verdant has a robotic arm on his left after an incident involving him. He has no discernible characteristics other than his fox ears, which are grey**

**Birth Kingdom: Atlas**

**School: Haven Academy**

**Greatest Friend: Azure Lapis (Another Oc I'll do later)**

**Greatest Rival: Lie Ren**

**Love Interest: Azure Lapis**

**Personality: Being someone who's not only experienced a lot of heartbreak, but also betrayal, Verdant values honesty and trust over anything. If you've proven yourself to have these things to Verdant, you have his friendship and he will help you with damn near anything**

**Weapon: Verdant uses a Trident Mixed with a bolt-action sniper rifle named Virdi. Viridi can load dust rounds to apply an AOE to an area or to a specific person. The trident blades can also be imbued with dust as well to create special effects. For example, if the blades are infused with Ice dust, the thing it hits will immediately freeze or he can create a trail with the Ice as he's swinging**

**Backstory: Verdant grew up in the Atlas mines owned by SDC. He'd been beaten and neglected because of the simple fact he was a faunus. Even his own race neglected him. The only one who didn't was a bull faunus named Adam Taurus. While he didn't talk to Verdant, he was willing to help him. Verdant wouldn't really go through anything as traumatic as a brand until, one day, he was hauling unstable dust. He didn't know that it was unstable though. Regardless, he walked past a pair if guards that were beating a faunus because he wouldn't do his job. They activated their Auras and the dust reacted. The dust glowed super bright and, upon noticing this, Verdant backed up. He didn't know what was going on. A blur jumped out in front of him before a loud noise could be heard, and everything went black. He awoke to see that he was in a hospital. They had told him that the dust exploded and would've likely killed him if someone hadn't jumped in the way. However, he lost him arm and was very traumatized from this event. He ended up developing PTSD as a result. He had a robotic implant and was sent back to the mines soon after. The beatings, however, got worse as he refused to haul any dust. The overseers abused this as they would only give him these assignments, which they knew he wouldn't do it. He would go on to experience more of this before one of the overseers was tired of the way they were treated and released them. He ran as far as he could before stowing away on a boat to Mistral. He would go on to meat Azure and her family, which soon adopted him. Azure and Verdant developed feeling for each other, but refuse to tell the other what they think. Verdant applied to Haven with Azure and joined Team XASS (xanthous). Verdant still wonders who saved him in the mine on that fateful day. Little did he know, that it was Adam**

**[Line Break]**

**Name: Azure Lapis**

**Age: 21 (fourth year)**

**Race: Human**

**Hair Color: Dark Blue**

**Hair Style: Azure's hair is swept to the right and is shoulder length**

**Eye Color: Light Blue**

**Aura Color: Dark Blue**

**Skin Tone: White**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Semblance: Insane Luck**

**Being an active semblance, this allows the user to give themselves extremely good luck when using it. However, upon deactivation, bouts of insanely bad luck will surely occur right after. There is really no counter to this semblance, but people can be skilled enough to bypass it**

**Clothing: Wears a blue long-sleeved T-shirt with a military vest over it and has pouches for magazines and/or dust. She wears black combat pants and has boots. She also wears black gloves**

**Physical Characteristics: has no discernible characteristics**

**Birth Kingdom: Mistral**

**School: Haven Academy**

**Greatest Friend: Verdant Shamrock**

**Greatest Rival: None**

**Love Interest: Verdant Shamrock**

**Personality: Azure isn't a very extraordinary person. She, rather, loves to be outgoing without really having anything traumatic happen. She cares for people like they are her family**

**Weapon: Azure uses a katana that can transform into a pump action shotgun. It's named Caeruleum. Caeruleum can be infused with dust as well as shoot dust rounds. Other than that, it can't really do anything extraordinary**

**Fighting Style: Azure uses the two Japanese sword arts known as Kendo and Kenjustu**

**Backstory: Azure didn't really have an interesting life. She grew up normally with no negative things that happened. One day, however, a little boy showed up on her doorstep. He had said his name was Verdant before passing out. She would care for him the next few days. She noted his robotic arm and felt sorry for him. She also grew close to Verdant. She would find herself blushing whenever she was near him. They became close friends and step-family as he was adopted by her family. They applied to Haven and joined Team XASS (xanthous)**


	27. Winter Arrives (V3)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my Ocs **

Team RWPY was taking a break by watching Team SSSN's match

Well, except Adam

He had decided to lay back for a bit as he was a bit worn out. Adam, however, had something else on his mind. He knew Winter Schnee would be coming to Beacon today, and he was sorta looking forward to it for two reasons

1\. He would get to fight her

And 2. He would be able to make amends and possibly make a friend that wasn't younger than him

It's not that he didn't like the rest, it's just that he was looking for someone more like himself

Funny, not even a year ago, he would've screamed at the mere suggestion of being friends with a Schnee. But now, he was actively seeking one for just that reason

Anyway, he was in the training room, practicing his techniques along with a few new ones. The bots came at him like moths to a flame

That statement was almost literate in this case

Adam jumped over the one in front and fired Wilt out of Blush at the bot behind it. Adam fired Blush right into the bot's face before grabbing Wilt and deflecting a blade before it crashed down on him

Adam slashed through it's torso before sheathing Wilt. Adam looked at the 4 behind him and laid a hand on Wilt, ready to fight. A bot came up behind him and restrained him

Adam struggled before looking at the 4 running at him. They were near when the leader jumped and went to hit him in the face. Adam didn't know what happened next, he only knew the world went black before he regained his vision. He looked at his hands before looking at the bots to see that they were in pieces on the ground

Adam heard clapping and turned around to see a woman standing there. He took a deep breath in relief before looking at her

'_I don't need Cinder seeing that stunt. Better she think I can't do anything about being put on my knees rather then find a new way to make me submit to her wishes_.' Adam thought

"That was a good fight. I don't know how you didn't see the one behind you though." The woman said

Now that Adam got a better look at her, he noticed how she had very dark hair. It was practically black with maybe a hint of brown in it. Her hair was combed to the right with a parting on the left. It was also shoulder length

She was wearing a white hoodie with black stripes going down the sleeves, parallel to each other. She was wearing black sports pants with black shoes and Adam also noted the bottom of the black T-shirt that was underneath. She was small compared to Adam, about 5 feet exactly if Adam had to guess

"Yeah, I guess I should've been more careful and observant about my surrounding environment. If I wasn't cocky, I might've seen it. But, since they're bots, I figured that they would put up much of a fight." Adam said to her, explaining how he didn't see the bot behind him

"Don't be to hard on yourself. You managed to actually end the battle at once since you used your semblance at the right time. Most would panic and use it right away." She said to Adam

"Maybe, but that's not my semblance. And my master taught me to always be observant. She always told me 'If you aren't observant and calm, then anyone can kill you. Even the weak' for weeks and months on end. Hehe, she always was big on the saying 'the weak die, the strong live.'" Adam said, recalling all that Raven had taught him

"Hmm... I gotta go now. I have to get back to my business." The woman said

"You own a business?" Adam asked

"No, I said that because I have things to do." She explained

"Oh, makes sense." Adam said before turning away. Suddenly, he remembered something

"Hey! What's your name?" Adam asked the woman before she had a chance to get out of the room

"... Kylie..." She said before walking off

Adam hummed in curiosity

**[Line Break]**

Adam was now starting to feel both anxious and excited. Winter's bullhead had just arrived and as excited as he was, Adam knew she wouldn't just look over all the bad he's done

Adam knew that she definitely knows exactly who he was unlike Weiss, who had no idea who he was

Anyway, Adam was waiting in the courtyard nonetheless. He was leaning on one of the many lampposts

'_It's weird we even have lampposts. Curfew is usually by 9:00, when it's only barely been dark for maybe an hour. Sure, people coming back from Vale might need them as well as the people who stay out until the last minute. But it's weird nonetheless_.' Adam thought as he waited

"Oh you'll be absolutely pleased to meet the rest of my teammates and friends!" Adam heard a very familiar voice say

'_That was Weiss_.' Adam thought as he looked up. When he did, Adam saw Weiss walking with her sister and a few AK-200 trailing behind

Adam, knowing how he would only get this one chance until the next Vytal Festival, sighed and stopped leaning on the lamppost. Adam started to walk towards them when one of the AK's head flew out in front of his path

Adam looked over to where the head came from to see someone standing there. He had red eyes and black, messy hair. His skin tone was that of a white color

'_Those red eyes, they look extremely familiar_.' Adam thought

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" The man shouted as Adam watched from a safe distance

"Halt!" Winter shouted back as her eyes narrowed a bit. Weiss started to walk up to the man

"Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you're talking too?" Weiss asked

The man put a hand on her forehead before putting a finger up to his lips and saying "Sh, sh, not you." He pushed her out of the way

"You." He said as a crow nearby started to caw before flying away

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town, I guess you're here too." He said as if she wasn't standing right in front of him

'He must know Winter somehow. Well, besides her being a Schnee.' Adam thought as he stayed safe on the sidelines

"I'm standing right before you." Winter said to him, pointing out the flaw in his speech

"... So it would seem." The man said after he looked closer at her

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property?" Winter asked him before he looked around himself

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." The man said in a mocking tone

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter said harshly

"Qrow huh?" Adam muttered to himself

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked Winter

"Geez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?" The newly named Qrow asked

"It's in the title." Winter answered

"Well, you know what you really are? A buncha sellouts. Just like your boss." Qrow insulted Winter

"I'm sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter said, venom laced in her words

"Oh I heard too. I heard that ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Qrow remarked

'Ozpin? That's interesting.' Adam thought

"Ozpin?" Weiss said in a questioning tone

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Winter told her in a hurried tone

"What?"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect ya. Just like Atlas will protect all of us, huh?" Qrow kept throwing out insult after insult

"... If you won't hold your tongue, then I'll gladly remove it for you!" Winter shouted at Qrow

'_Now would probably be as good as time as any to step in_.' Adam thought before stepping out in front of them

"Everyone take a deep breath and calm down before this escalates." Adam said to the both of them. Adam heard Weiss scoff

"That's rich coming from you." Weiss remarked

"Listen kid, this is between me and her." Qrow said to Adam

"I disagree. As long as there are innocent people standing by, who have a chance to get hurt, it'll always involve me." Adam said before Qrow even got a chance to say more

Qrow shrugged

Out of the corner of Adam's eye, he saw Winter's eyes narrow and her teeth grit very hard. Adam almost was sliced in half

Almost

Adam rolled on to his back before doing handspring backward to avoid being impaled. Adam expected to land on the ground before he landed on something that felt like metal

Adam looked down to see that Qrow was holding him up with his buster sword. Adam jumped down and laid a hand on Wilt, which he'd brought out of his locker in preparation for this outcome

"Listen kid, I don't know who you are. But if you've got the Ice Queen this mad at a simple glance at you, then you're a friend in my book. Besides, you're gonna need the help." Qrow said to Adam

"I really won't, but ok. Whatever makes you happy." Adam said before rushing Winter with Qrow

Adam, Qrow, and Winter became a blur of colors as the glided all around their "arena." Many onlookers looked on in shock at Adam's skill. They knew Adam was good, but they never expected this from him

"What's going on?" Ruby asked in the background

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister with Adam!" Weiss answered

"Oh no! Who would do such a th- aaat is my uncle!" Ruby exclaimed

"What?!"

"Kick her butt, uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered

"Uhh, teach them respect Winter." Weiss cheered for the opposite side

"Glad to see no one's cheering for me!" Adam shouted after getting knock backward

Adam rushed forward again and swung at Winter before sheathing Wilt. She flipped backward and thrust forward at Adam, who deflected it away. Adam unsheathed Wilt in a way that allowed him to immediately swing from out of the sheathe

Adam followed Winter as she dodged that strike. Adam swung horizontally before spinning around and swinging upward. Winter blocked that strike

Unfortunately, that's what Adam was counting on

Adam's shadow clones came out one by one to strike her her from all sides. Adam rejoined with them on the last swing to do a bunch of damage

Winter was knocked backward and barely had time to breath before Qrow was on her, swinging from multiple ways. Winter deflected his strikes and knocked him to the side before being hit in the face by Wilt

Adam leaped forward and grabbed Wilt before hitting Winter again and using his shadow clones again. Adam's clone struck her from the left before Qrow swung downward straight after. A new clone separated from the last and rolled over Qrow to kick Winter in the chest. Qrow swung upwards and knocked her back

Adam ran up with his clones and jumped off of Qrow's buster sword to join up with them. Adam used his semblance to make a massive shockwave

Winter stood up, hyperventilating. She looked from Adam to Qrow with narrowed eyes. Qrow put his weapon away while Adam sheathed Wilt. Winter, somehow, narrowed her eyes even more before gritting her teeth

Winter screamed and rushed forward, looking to knock Adam and Qrow down a few pegs

"SCHNEE!" Adam heard Ironwood yell out. Winter stopped almost immediately

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter turned around and stood at attention

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood asked Winter

"They started the altercation, sir." Winter tried to pawn off the blame on them

Tried being the keyword

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Qrow said to Ironwood, reminding Winter who really started this

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked Winter. Winter just looked down in disappointment. Ironwood looked around at all the students for a second before looking at Qrow

"And you." Ironwood said, voice lowering as he addressed Qrow. Qrow pointed to himself with a confused look on his face

"What are you doing here?" Ironwood asked

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow retorted

"I-"

"Now, now everyone." Ozpin interjected. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum that I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn."

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Goodwitch said straight after, waving an arm around to emphasize her point

"Let's go." Ironwood said to Winter while straightening his tie and then marched off. Penny looked back and waved at Ruby and Adam, of whom waved back

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted out while latching onto Qrow's arm. "It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" Ruby asked with the widest smile on her face. Qrow smirked

"Nope." He said, jokingly as he ruffled Ruby's hair

"Qrow! Adam! A word, please?" Ozpin asked as Ruby fell off of Qrow's arm

"I think we're in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby

"Well, both of you did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby countered

"Yeah, we did. Catch you later, kid." Qrow and Adam walked off

'_This outta be interesting_.' Adam thought

**[Line Break]**

Adam, Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin were going up the elevator. Adam felt a little uncomfortable, but he's dealt with worse

"Hey kid." Qrow whispered to Adam

"What?" Adam whispered back

"You weren't too bad in that fight. I'd say you're exactly at Winter's skill." Qrow complimented Adam

"Thanks, but I knew that. Why're you letting me know that?" Adam asked

"Because I'm curious as of to why you were put on a first year team if you're that good." Qrow said before the door opened

Winter and Ironwood looked at them. Qrow raised his eyebrows at them

"What were you two thinking?! If both of you were my men, I'd have you shot!" Ironwood yelled at Qrow and Adam

"If we were one of your men, we'd shoot ourselves." Qrow retorted. Adam raised his hand for a fist bump, which Qrow bumped

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda scolded Winter

"He was drunk."

"He's always drunk!"

Adam looked at Qrow to see that he was drinking. Ozpin sighed before sitting down

"Qrow, why are you here?" Ozpin asked

"You were out if contact for weeks! You can't just go dark in the field like that!" Ironwood shouted at him

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy." Qrow retorted

"General." Winter corrected in a stern tone

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you our enemy is here." Qrow stated. Ironwood walked over to Ozpin's desk and sat on it

"We know." Ironwood said

"Oh! Oh you know! Well thank goodness I'm risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow exclaimed since he was irritated

Ironwood sighed

"Qrow-"

"Communication is a two way street pal! See this? That's the send button!" Qrow said after pulling out his scroll and pointing to the send button

"They had reason to assume you were compromised." Winter said, trying to defend Ironwood

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?" Qrow asked

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." Ironwood said to Winter

"But sir!"

"Winter, leave." Ironwood ordered. Winter walked by Qrow and paused for a second to look at Qrow, who winked in response

'_I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Qrow and Winter have sexual tension between them_.' Adam thought

"You need to leave too, kid." Qrow said to Adam

"Actually Qrow, I want him to hear what we say next." Ozpin said

"Oz, you can't be serious. The kid isn't even out of his first year. Even if he might be 19, he-" Qrow was interrupted

"If I may, I can wait until a better time for whatever if is you want to tell me." Adam said, proposing a different way of doing things

"No. This is something that I feel I can't hide from you anymore." Oz said to him

"You may continue when ready, Qrow." Glynda prompted Qrow to continue

"... Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the ones responsible for Autumn's condition." Qrow said. Adam was confused as of to what he meant, but didn't question it so far

"What?" Glynda asked in a shocked tone

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or Generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies. We're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James. When you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet. Or did you not give a damn!" Qrow had exclaimed, leaving Adam totally lost

"... Discreet wasn't working." Ironwood said, placing his scroll on the desk to bring up a hologram of Vale, his fleet, and Amity Colosseum

"I'm here because _this_, is what was necessary." Ironwood said, pointing to his fleet

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you apart of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us." Qrow argued with Ironwood, making Adam even more confused

"And I am grateful."

"Oh well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow pointed out at the things he did recently

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them. Someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe. And our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood said to them

"Hehehe. Hahaha. You think their scared of your little ships?! I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you, they are fear." Qrow said, making Adam even more confused at the mention of someone

"And fear, will bring the Grimm." Everyone looked at Oz. "A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now. A question in the back of everyone's minds. "If this is the size of our defenses, what is it that we are expecting to fight?" Oz said

Ironwood sighed before walking over and picking up his scroll. This time, however and because of Adam, his scroll wasn't infected with a virus. Ironwood turned around

"So then, what do you suggest we do?" Ironwood asked

"I suggest we find our guardian." Oz answered

"Umm... If I may, what are you talking about?" Adam finally asked. Oz smirked in response

"Tell me, Adam. What's your favorite fairy tale?"

**Fucking finally! I finally got this chapter done! I hope y'all enjoyed it**

**Luine Mercury LWG: That made me laugh, not gonna lie**

**There's one thing I wanna explain before I go, and that's the Adam and Qrow vs Winter fight. See, I believe Adam was on the same level as Winter. Qrow, however, is much more skilled than that. When rewatching the Qrow vs Winter fight, it's obvious Qrow isn't trying the entire fight. Mostly, Qrow seemed to have been messing around with Winter. At the end of the fight was the only time where Qrow seemed to not have been messing around. But, even then, it still seemed like he wasn't trying. So, you can understand how Winter was getting wrecked since someone on her level was fighting her with someone higher than her level**

**Oh, by the way, Kylie is Before_hours_Writing OC. She was originally gonna appear in my Raven story, but he suggested that I can put her in this story as well. So I did**

**But I'm afraid I must be going now**

**See y'all later and I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	28. The Reveal and The Second Stage (V3)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

"Excuse me sir?"

"Adam, what's your favorite fairy tale?" Oz asked again

Adam was stunned. He wasn't expecting this, of course. But he was also confused on how this had anything to do with the conversation they we're having

"Oh, um... well... I don't really have one." Adam answered

"A shame. Well, you must have at least heard of a few." Oz said to Adam

"Yes, I have." Adam confirmed

"Then, tell me Adam, have you heard about the story of the seasons?" Oz asked him

"... Yes, I have. But, where is this going?" Adam asked

"Well, you no doubt know that the story is almost as old as I am. But, do you know... that it's true?" Oz asked him again

"I-I'm sorry, sir. T-True?" Adam stuttered. "That can't be true." Adam said, as this conflicted with everything that he believed

"Oh, I'm afraid it's true kid." Qrow said condescendingly. Adam looked down at the ground

"But, why hide it then?" Adam asked as he looked up. "Why hid it from the world? Why hid it from your students? Why hid it from my team?!" Adam shouted

"Adam, we-" Ironwood was cut off

"No! Why now do you tell me and not when I first joined?! That makes me trust you less! Not more!" Adam shouted even louder

"Kid, calm down." Qrow said to Adam in hopes of getting him to take a second

He didn't

"No! I trusted people I shouldn't have! I would've died for them! Then, they betrayed me! They threw me to the SDC and left me to suffer simply because they were getting paid hundreds of lien! This, is almost as bad!" Adam shouted

"It's nowhere near as bad as you think." Ironwood tried to calm Adam down

"No! This is! Next your gonna tell me the two brothers were real and there are magical relics spread all around the world!" Adam said sarcastically

Adam turned to see that they were looking to each other before they looked back at him. Adam chuckled harshly

"Of course it's real." Adam said lowly

"Adam, we understand your anger. But, if word of this got out, we would have a worldwide panic. There would be another great war, and you would have to fight." Oz said in an effort to console Adam, who didn't calm down at all

"Maybe, but then they wouldn't be confused and they would have a chance at actually fending for themselves." Adam said back before facepalming

"Anything else you wanna tell me?" Adam asked them as he took the hand off of his face and looked at them. Oz, Qrow, and Ironwood looked to each other

Adam, picking up on this, threw an exasperated shrug. "Come on! You've told me this much. Might as well tell me the rest." Adam stated

"Well then. The Grimm have a leader, kid. Qrow said to Adam

"Her name is Salem." Oz added on to Qrow's sentence

"Her... she's the person Qrow was talking about." Adam stated

"Yes, she is... and she's ruthless. She only cares about killing everything. Human... or faunus. She will not stop and she isn't afraid of anything." Ironwood said grimly

"Which is where we come in. We work in the shadows, kid. We're trying as hard as we can to keep everyone safe. We're the reason your even here, kid." Qrow said to Adam

"And we want you, Mr. Taurus, to join this inner circle." Oz stated

"..." Adam stayed silent

"So, will you take the offer Mr. Taurus?" Oz asked

"... I need time to think and I have a tournament to attend. Good day." Adam said before turning around and walking in the elevator and press the bottom floor

"I hope you make a decision soon, Mr. Taurus. For everyone's sake."

The doors closed

**[Line Break]**

Adam stood with Weiss on the arena. He was looking forward to this fight as it was a good distraction from what he was told earlier today

Adam couldn't believe it. Magic? Real? You'd be called insane for believing that. Yet, something about the way they spoke and carried themselves in that conversation made Adam believe them

'_Why act like that if none of this was real?_' Adam thought before turning to Weiss

"So, our next opponents are from Atlas, what can we expect?" Adam asked

"Well, considering Atlas' more enhanced technology and strict military discipline, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with superior tech and-" Weiss was cut off as an assault of colours sped past his vision and reformed into a faunus woman that stood next to someone wearing a tie

"Heh, for once, you're wrong." Adam taunted at Weiss

"Oh, you wanna go, goat boy?" Weiss retorted

"Oh please, we all know I'm an asshole." Adam said in a joking manner

"Oh, har har." Weiss laughed in a condescending manner

Adam smiled

"Hey, aren't _you_ supposed to be taunting _us_ instead of _each_ _other_?" A female voice asked them. It was then that Adam realized they were still in the arena

"Well, banter between teammates is bound to happen. Is it not?" Adam asked rhetorically. He saw her take a short breath in. "Don't answer that." Adam said to her

"Hey, you're Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress." The man finally asked

"I am." Weiss answered him as Adam stood by

"I take it you're pretty good with dust then." He subtly asked

"I do my best." Weiss said in response as Adam realized why he's asking these questions

'_Oh no. The one person Weiss and I fight just so happened to be holding a grudge against her? Today was a good day too_.' Adam thought

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little dust shop of his own... till your father's company ran him outta business." The man said to Weiss harshly. It was at about this time that Adam looked to the board since the names appeared up there

'_Flynt Coal and Neon Katt huh?_' Adam thought

"Listen-" Adam was cut off as Neon interrupted him

"Listen!" Neon exclaim in a high pitched voice. "That's what you sound like!" Neon insulted

Adam frowned

"Ok, if that's the path you prefer, I won't hold back." Adam said, crouching down into his stance and put his hand on Wilt

As professor Port counted down, Neon and Flynt got ready

"Begin!" Port shouted as Flynt blasted them with his trumpet

Adam braced and covered his face as he couldn't see and it hurt. Adam was hit by something sending him back a good 12 feet. Adam flipped and landed on his feet. Adam looked around and saw Neon circling around him

"Splitting us up, huh? That's a clever strategy. Too bad it won't work." Adam said lowly as he charged at Neon

She, of course, dodged him and continued on circling around him. Adam kept chasing her. Adam used Moonslice to try and hit her, but it missed by an inch. Adam turned Blush into a rifle and began to shoot at her. He missed all of them by a millimeter

"I thought you said you weren't gonna hold back? Was that all talk?" Neon taunted Adam. Adam growled in response and shot at her some more

He missed again and Neon came around and started to hit him from all over. Adam deflected the last strike before going to swing at Neon. However, she was moving to fast to hit

Adam looked over to where she went and saw her crack the nunchucks she had. They glowed a light blue, indicating that ice dust was in use

'_Dust infused nunchucks that also happen to be glow sticks? An interesting weapon_.' Adam thought as he watched Neon speed towards him

As she grew closer, Adam unsheathed Wilt to the point where the red on the blade was visible. Adam swung at her when she was in range only for her to duck under and hit his leg

Adam felt his leg get heavier and much more colder

"Look! Now you can be the big friendly giant!" Neon insulted Adam, who slammed his foot into the ground with no Aura to break the ice on it

Adam looked up to see Neon about to hit him again. Adam threw up his right arm and blocked the strike in turn of his arm becoming encased with ice. Neon came around and shoved Adam into the wall behind him

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry." Neon joked, which Adam didn't like

Adam put his arm forward and turned off his Aura and hit the wall behind him as hard as he could. The wall shattered into a million pieces along with the ice

Adam looked down at his right hand to see the glove covering it was ripped and blood was running down it. Adam growled and sped off towards Neon

Adam swung at her, only for her to dodge all of his strikes. Adam growled more harshly and all of the red on his body started to glow and any other colour turned black

"Ooo! Flashy colours! You know, you actually look cool when you're angry." Neon said to Adam, who growled again

"Shut it!" Adam shouted at her

She continued to dodge his swings and bullets until he started to get tired and collapsed in the middle of the arena. Adam found himself disappointed at his performance and thought Neon must've found this amusing

Adam listened to her insult his weight and his looks and started to get even angrier

"THAT'S IT!" Adam shouted as loud as he could

"You're fat." Neon insulted Adam, again

Adam heard a buzzer and looked over to where Weiss and Flynt were to see that Weiss was knocked out. Flynt, however, arose from the smoke. Adam's eyes narrowed even more than they already were

Adam tuned whatever they said out as he took a magazine for Blush, fully loaded with lightning dust, and loaded into Blush. He sheathed Wilt and started to build up energy

"We'll give you one free shot. But only one. Don't waste it goat boy!" Neon taunted Adam

Adam growled as the red on his body started to glow and the rest became black. Adam activated the lighting dust in Blush's magazine

Huge arcs of lightning ripped across the arena and tore up everything in their path. One passed by Flynt and Neon

"Oh, that's much better! I can actually _feel_ that!" Neon taunted Adam

"IN MERE MOMENTS, ALL YOU'LL BE FEELING, IS OBLIVION!" Adam shouted at them as more energy built up

"That, or disappointment. Go ahead, flip that coin." Flynt taunted Adam as well

"RRRRRRRAH!" Adam growled as loudly as he could

"Adam! You're pride isn't worth destroying the Colosseum! Come on!" Adam heard Aryl shout from the stands

"Way past the bargaining stage here!" Yang shouted soon after

"AAAAAAAAA!" Adam unsheathed Wilt and unleashed a massive red energy wave with arcs of red lighting shooting off of it

"Oh, how cute. He thinks that will actually beat- OH SHIT!" Flynt shouted before their area became shrouded in a red mist. A huge explosion happened and no one could see inside the arena

A few tense seconds passed before Adam became visible with Flynt and Neon laying on the ground, groaning

Adam walked past them to where Weiss was. He sat down and laid her head on his lap. Weiss coughed before speaking to Adam

"I may not be singing for a while." Weiss said. Adam laughed and smiled

"I don't believe that that's how fencing works, Weiss." Adam joked

"Oh, ha ha." Weiss said before coughing some more. The rest of team RWPY ran up to Adam and Weiss with Blake and Aryl

Adam smiled and looked to them with wide, sparkling blue eyes

"We lost?! Team FNKI lost?! That was... that was... amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys are super cool!" Neon said to Adam and Weiss as a genuine compliment

Flynt stood up and looked at Weiss. "That was a gutsy move, Schnee. I dig it." He said to her. Weiss put up a thumb

Adam chuckled

"You know, you guys weren't to bad yourselves. Taunting your opponents into making mistakes? Not a bad strategy." Adam complimented back

"Yeah. Hey, we should hang out sometime!" Neon suggested

"Yeah, sometime. Anyway, I must be going now. It was nice talking to you." Adam said to them

"Likewise." Flynt said to him. Adam shook their hands before returning to their dorm

He wouldn't admit that the only reason he did was so that he could sleep

**Here y'all go. Not really delayed compared to how frequently I upload, but not early either. Still, this chapter should've came out sooner in my opinion**

**Either way, hope y'all had fun reading. Bonus points to whoever gets the reference**

**Guest/GNTR96: Thanks. That was my best fight scene in my opinion. The rest of your review I couldn't make sense of**

**Luine Mercury LWG: No, that wasn't where I wanted to take the story. Good guess though and you aren't wrong about him needing a bit to process the fact that Salem's real**

**Glover64: Yeah, Adam was very angry. Anyway, it's alright man. I can understand having other things to do**

**The mysterious Mr.E: Well, I hope you enjoyed his reaction in this chapter**

**Love y'all and see ya later**


	29. Fall (V3)

**Yes, I know. The title's very original... I was being sarcastic if you couldn't tell. Also, anything italicized and underlined means a radio transmission or a message**

**Anyway**

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam awoke a few hours later. Thankfully, they hadn't started the 1v1 matches or else he would've been disqualified

Adam, however, was surprised to find a message from Oz. Even more so when it was two messages. So, naturally, Adam checked them

"_Mr. Taurus, I advise you come by my office some time soon. I need your help in explaining the maidens to Ms. Nikos._" The message read. Adam felt bad now, he wasn't there for his friend when he felt she would need him the most

Adam shifted around before opening the second message. He was nervous about what the message may hold. After all, he hadn't showed up when Oz called on him

"_Mr. Taurus, I understand not being happy about knowing what's truly out there, but I hope you can at least understand that I need your help now. And if not I, then many other people need your help. That being said, I have went ahead and told Ms. Nikos that your surname, Capra, is a fake. I have not told her your true identity, however. I will leave that for you to explain._"

'_God fucking damn it. Well, at least I can explain to her myself that I was a murder._' Adam thought before getting out of bed and taking a shower

When Adam got out, he immediately set off to look for Pyrrha... after getting dressed of course

His first stop was team JNPR's dorm. But, surprisingly, no one was there. Adam had thought that maybe they were at the festival

So, that was Adam's next stop

**[Line Break]**

The fair was filled to the brim with people, of course. Faunus and Human alike. In the face of seeing all these people, all Adam could think about is how he probably would've been on a killing spree right now. He would've been screaming about how humans deserved to die and about how he couldn't understand how they could just let humans stand next to them

'_Well, at least I'm no longer like that._' Adam thought as he continued to walk around. Eventually, he decided to give up and go to one of the stands and get himself some food

Adam opened up his scroll and opened up a game on it... what? Adam may be a very stoic person, but even he must have entertainment

Anyway, he opened up a game called Amity Arena. It was released just recently to celebrate this year's Vytal Festival. They had all sorts of characters. Ranging from the participants in the tournament to himself from when he was in the White Fang, which Adam didn't even know how they even managed to do that

Anyway, he was sitting there eating the food he ordered and playing a few matches when a message from Pyrrha came in

Adam literally looked like he froze in time. He took a huge breath in and released an explosive sigh. Adam rested his head on his hand on only thought one thing

'_How the **fuck**, did I not think of that_?'

Adam opened it and looked at what it read

"_Adam, I need to talk to about something."It read_

Adam messaged her back, saying "_Well, what is it?_" He clearly knew though. Adam knew it was about his true identity

Sure enough, a message from Pyrrha came in asking him what his true name is. Adam messaged her back to let her know that he has to tell her that in person

Pyrrha asked him to come to the roof her and Jaune usually train at. So, Adam told her he'd be there sometime soon

He went and got a little project of his in case this took a horribly wrong turn

'_Never hurts to be prepared_.' Adam thought

**[Line Break]**

He was now on said roof. Needless to say, he wasn't necessarily looking forward to this. But, if tried to keep hiding it from Pyrrha after she already knew that Capra was a fake surname, then it would only do more harm than good

Still, he wished that he could've kept this hidden. He was gonna tell her and the rest of them, but he wanted to wait until they were huntsmen and huntresses to do so

Suddenly, Adam remembered something. Adam opened up his scroll and sent another message to Pyrrha telling her to bring Jaune

A few minutes later, Jaune and Pyrrha walked through the door leading up to the roof. They walked up the steps and Adam began to get nervous again. His body had goosebumps all over after thinking about how they may react

As they came into view, Adam lifted his chin at them as if to say hello. Jaune returned the gesture along with Pyrrha

"Ok Adam, we're here. We can start talking about what professor Ozpin told me." Pyrrha said in a nice manner

"Yeah, I can. But first, I need to know. Are you 100% sure you wanna hear this?" Adam asked her

"I am." Pyrrha answered almost immediately

"No, I need you to think very carefully about this. What I will tell you will change the way you think about me for the rest of your life. You can't have anger or distrust in your heart or you will resent me. So, I'll ask again. Are you 100% sure you wanna hear this?" Adam explained before asking the same question again. Pyrrha looked down

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Jaune asked

"Jaune, you asked me at the ball what my past was. Today, you will get my past." Adam answered

Pyrrha cleared her throat and looked up at Adam. "Yes. I'm ready." She said

"Then, I will tell you. But first, I must ask, have you ever heard of the leader of the Vale cell in the White Fang?" Adam asked

"Yeah. Ace Brick, right? What does he have to do with this?" Jaune asked

"No, the one before that." Adam clarified

"Uh... no, I haven't." Jaune answered. Pyrrha, however, was a different story

"I don't remember his first name, but I do know his last name is Taurus. What does this have to do with-"

"What did he look like?" Adam cut Pyrrha's question off with one of his own

"Well, I believe he had red and black hair, was about 6 foot 4 inches, and I believe he had bull horns." Pyrrha answered

"Now, who else matches that description?" Adam asked

"Well, the only person I can think of is you, man." Jaune answered. Adam nodded and Pyrrha put it together

"Wait, you're... no. That doesn't make sense. But... how? Why?" Pyrrha asked Adam

"Why what?" Adam asked for her to elaborate further

""Why did you leave? Why are you here?" Pyrrha did just that

"I'll tell you. But, did you know I had a really good friend in the White Fang?" Adam asked

"No, I didn't." Pyrrha answered

"Well, She and I were best friends. A few years ago, she agreed with everything I did. But, she decided that it wasn't how she wanted to fight for the faunus. I couldn't bear to see her leave. So, I went with her. However, I only went with her because I didn't wanna lose her." Adam said before chuckling

"What started out as a way for me to keep my friend turned into a quest to be redeemed. What was a prejudice against humans turned into a different way of thinking. What was a man connected to his tragic past turned into someone that judges people by their actions, not someone else's. And I changed into who I am now. People looked at me for who I am, not who I was. Despite Ruby and Yang finding out I was a faunus, they didn't treat me any different. Despite the fact that I've killed innocent people and could've killed more, Oz let me in this School. I never would've thought about something like this a few years ago, but now I think I want it more than what I used to do." Adam told them

"Wow." Jaune said, absolutely astonished

"Yeah, I know. That was a lot." Adam stated

"Did professor Ozpin know from the start?" Pyrrha asked

"I never told him." Adam answered

"That wasn't-" Pyrrha was cut off by Adam

"That wasn't what you asked, I know. But, it's what you meant. So, I didn't tell him. But, looking back at when I first arrived here, I believe he knew the whole time I've been here." Adam said. "And glad I didn't have to use this." Adam said, looking at his left wrist

"Use what?" Jaune asked

"This." Adam answered, flicking his wrist. A blade came out of his coat. He flicked his wrist again and it retracted

"Woah, that's cool." Jaune said in admiration

"Yeah, it insures I always have a weapon." Adam stated

"You know, you never told us about what your past." Jaune said, knowing that even though he heard Adam say it was tragic, he didn't explain it

"You're right, but you know it's tragic now. I'm afraid that if you want the details, you need to find a more secluded location." Adam said

Before Adam could even get a response, he walked off

He had a tournament to attend

**[Line Break]**

Adam looked around at the other contestants. He knew Aryl would have to fight since they had a draw, but he didn't know if they fought first

"_Welcome! This is the night you have been waiting for! Tonight, we start the one on one finals!_" Port said over the intercom

"_Indeed Peter! But first we have an unsettled match up._" Oobleck said, letting Adam know he and Aryl were gonna fight first

"Seems like we're gonna go at it first, goat boy." Aryl teased

"Goat boy, huh? How original." Adam retorted. Adam had to say it, he loved talking with her

"Well, kinda hard to get new insults on you." Aryl stated

"And I get that. However, I believe we have a crowd to appease." Adam said, shifting into his stance and laying a hand on Wilt

Aryl pulled out her spear, Flavus, from out behind her back. This time, however, that wasn't all she pulled out. On her left arm was a buckler

Adam was a bit worried about that, but he couldn't afford distractions

"_Ready!_" Port shouted over the intercom

Adam's eyes narrowed. Aryl crouched down and put the buckler in front of her and leveled Flavus above it, reminding Adam of Pyrrha's stance

"_Set!_" Port shouted again

Adam stood up straight and took his hand off of Wilt. Aryl's eyes narrowed

"_Begin!_" As if on cue, Adam shot Wilt out of Blush. Wilt's pommel hit Aryl's buckler, causing her to slide back a foot or two

Adam grabbed Wilt out of the air and seemingly teleported to deliver a large horizontal strike that Aryl blocked again

Adam jumped backward to avoid Flavus. Aryl kept the pressure on Adam

Adam kept blocking strikes from Aryl. Adam had to admit, he underestimated her. Suddenly, Adam was hit in the face by something, hard

Adam stumbled back and looked at Aryl. She grabbed the buckler out of the air and got back into her stance

'_She threw her shield at me... why am I surprised?_' Adam asked himself

Adam rushed her and swung three times at her. The first two were blocked, the third was blocked. Adam used his Aura to create clones that struck her from all sides. The last clone attacked from the left, going up diagonally. Adam joined up with his clones and delivered one powerful hit

Aryl was knocked backward and collapsed to her knees. Aryl stood up and looked at Adam who was back into his stance

Aryl spun before throwing her shield at Adam. Adam barely dodged it and looked back at Aryl. He noted a purple glow

'_Gravity dust. If I can destroy it and knock the shield off of the platform, then I'll eliminate having to deal with the extra defense._' Adam thought as Aryl rushed him

Adam flipped over Aryl and struck her. Adam threw Wilt at her in a certain way that caused it to spin like a saw. Wilt struck the buckler and flew into the air. Adam jumped up and kicked Wilt at Aryl, who batted it into the ground

Adam ran up and grabbed in a reverse grip and swung at her. Aryl did a handspring backward and shot Flavus' shotgun at him, which Adam absorbed

Adam sheathed Wilt and swung from out of Blush three times in a second. Aryl, who was knocked backward, ran up and swung Flavus at Adam's head before spinning and striking at his feet

Adam flipped backward and deflected the buckler into the sky that Aryl threw at him. Adam used his semblance and hit the shield. He heard a very distinct crack

The buckler flew out of the ring and landed out of bounds

Adam heard a strange noise, barely audible to Adam, before Aryl's eyes narrowed and charged Adam. Adam was going to strike her, but, something was off

Call it awareness or instincts, but Adam knew that wasn't the real Aryl

Adam stood there as that Aryl sped forward at him. And, sure enough, when it reached him, that Aryl went right threw him. Adam saw the real Aryl fade back into reality right in front of him

"Well?" She asked as if she said something

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?" Adam asked

"I'm giving up. Are you too good for a handshake?" Aryl asked

"No, I am not." Adam said, shaking Adam's hand

"Well, it was fun fighting you, goat boy. But, I've gotta go now. Cheers." Aryl said to him

"Cheers." Adam replied and gave a two-fingered wave

Aryl jumped off of the stage and grabbed her buckler and that's when Adam remembered something

"Hey! You never used your semblance. Why's that?" Adam asked

"Oh, I did. I just use it much more subtly than you might think." Aryl answered

"You did?" Adam asked

"Yeah, you know the gravity dust in Aurum?" Aryl asked. Adam assumed the shield was Aurum

"Yeah." Adam answered

"I used my semblance on that, allowing me to use it as much as I pleased. But, when you destroyed the dust, I knew I wasn't winning. So, I gave up." Aryl explained and Adam nodded his head

"Well, see ya later then." Aryl said to him and walked off

Adam didn't say anything back. He only had one thought in his mind

'_Cinder's begun to make her move_.'

**Hello! How are y'all doing? You know, I think this may be the fastest I've ever updated this story. I mean, besides the first two chapters. Those were released literally hours apart**

**Anyway, I feel I must explain something. There's a difference between an intercom and a radio transmission, so that's why people saying things over the intercom only have their sentences italicized and not underlined**

**Guest/GNTR96: Yes, Adam was very upset and all of that**

**Guest/Saidaki: Yeah, I was writing that scene and decided that it would fit perfectly**

**Guest: Well, you're welcome and thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well**

**Glover64: Adam did take it well, but it could've gone way worse. Adam didn't need that good luck, but I'm sure he thanks you for it**

**Luine Mercury LWG: Adam blowing up the arena definitely was more impressive than what Yang did. Also, the Ozluminati, what a wonderful name. That made me laugh**

**The mysterious Mr.E: That it was**

**Well, I hope y'all enjoyed**

**Love ya and see ya later!**


	30. Once and For All (V3)

**I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. I only own my OCs**

Adam was looking at Wilt with a grim look on his face. He was glad Cinder didn't order Emerald to distract someone in the past fight. They probably wouldn't have been able to resist as he had

Still, Adam couldn't help feeling anxious as he next match up was upcoming. Now, Adam didn't have a doubt that Silver was aligned with Cinder and the others

It seems team CMEA was a facade the whole time and was never real

Adam decided that his time in the changing room was up. He grabbed Blush off of the bench next to him and sheathed Wilt. He stood up and started to walk towards the exit

Even though Adam was anxious, he had to admit it. He was excited as well

As he opened the doors to the arena, letting the spotlights flood into the room and somewhat blinding him in the process, Adam could feel the dread set in his heart

'_Calm down. If anything happens, you'll be there._' Adam told himself as he walked on to the platform with the other contestants

He didn't bother listening to Oobleck and Port ramble on. There was no need too. He was focused on the fight he may have in front of him more

However, Adam couldn't resist listening in when he saw his name appear along with Silver's on the screen

"_Hoho! Seem our next match will be between Adam Capra of Beacon! And Silver Adrik of Haven!_" Port's voice boomed as he stated what could clearly be seen

"_This is bound to be an interesting match, Peter! Both fighters are extremely good at their respective styles. Adam's skill with the blade being compared to that of a huntsman's and Silver being one of, if not the best, hand-to-hand fighter competing in the festival!_" Oobleck said over the stadium's speakers, telling everyone just how intense this fight may be

Adam rolled his shoulders and popped his neck before turning to Silver. He noticed Silver was in his stance already. It wasn't much different from Yang's. Only, his seemed more refined and seemed more guarded

Adam crouched down and laid a hand on Wilt, drawing it so that the red of the blade was visible. His eyes started to narrow as he focused

"Good luck." Adam called out. He figured he should at least show some sportsmanship

"Good luck to you too, Adam." Silver called back. He shifted lower to the ground. Adam tensed as the countdown begun

"_3!_" Port shouted out. Both fighters didn't move a muscle

"_2!_" Neither fighter made even the slightest change in their stance

"_1!_" This time, they shifted a bit, waiting for the other to charge headfirst as the match begun

"_Begin!_" Port shouted as both Silver and Adam stood still and silent for a few seconds

Adam stared into Silver's dark gray eyes. The same went for Silver. He stared into Adam deep blue eyes. Silver took a deep breath in

Adam deflected a punch and dodged a kick as Silver charged Adam. Adam rolled out of the way of a roundhouse kick and fired Wilt out of Blush. Silver put his hands in a guarding position before deflecting Wilt upward into the air

Adam pushed off the ground and fired a few bullets at Silver, who easily dodged them or blocked them. Adam jumped onto Silver's crossed arms and jumped up into the air. Adam grabbed Wilt in an abnormal grip and slammed into the ground, creating an energy wave that spread outward from Adam

Silver lost his balance and stumbled. That was all Adam needed to hit him off of the edge. However, Adam knew he was faking it. So, he'd use that to his advantage

Adam charged at Silver, fully expecting him to move out of the way, which he did. Silver went to seemingly kick Adam off of the edge, which Adam dodged and struck in retaliation. Silver slid across the hard, tiled, surface of the arena

Adam stood and sheathed Wilt and waited for Silver to make his move

'_With all of that armor weighing him down, he shouldn't be able to move fast._' Adam thought as he watched Silver encircle Adam. It was one of the reasons Adam didn't wear armor. It restricted Adam's ability to fight with his style

Adam was thoroughly surprised when Silver was almost instantly on him. Silver drove his fist into Adam's gut. Adam gave a grunt before taking a knee to the face

Adam flipped with the momentum. He looked at Silver and got back into his stance. Adam wasn't expecting Silver to speed up as fast as he did

'_Maybe he trained himself to be that fast with his armor on._' Adam thought as he watched Silver encircle him again

This time, Adam was ready for Silver's charge. Adam deflected Silver's fist off to the side before ducking underneath a kick and blocking another kick and pushed it backward. Silver spun before punching Adam in the face

Adam stumbled backward before firing Blush at Silver while advancing. Adam sheathed Wilt once he got close enough and dashed the rest of the way to Silver. Adam swung Wilt from out of Blush and followed up with two more strikes before using his shadow clones

Adam's clones all struck in quick succession and broke Silver's guard for Adam to charge and deliver one good strike with his clones. Silver was knocked backward before he flipped onto his feet and gave Adam an amused Glare

Adam slowly sheathed Wilt and stared back at Silver. He knew Silver could just rush him while he wasn't expecting it

Adam was the one charge this time. Adam swung horizontally and spun to avoid the kick sent towards his head. Adam heard a gunshot go off and immediately knew that Silver's gauntlets and greaves had guns built into them

Adam sliced bullets out if the air as they flew towards him, slowly building up energy for Moonslice. Adam used his clones to confused Silver as he sped around him. Adam delivered one good strike to Silver's back before Silver kicked Adam in the face

Adam stumbled back and was dazed. Adam felt the bullets hit his chest and raised Wilt before deflecting them out of the air. Adam was met with a palm to his face soon after. Adam flipped upside down and fired Wilt out of Blush, which hit Silver right in face. Silver wasn't expecting Adam to do that

Adam landed on his feet and slid across the ground before grabbing Wilt out of the air and rushing at Silver. Adam brought Wilt up and struck Silver four times in quick succession before using his clones again

As Adam delivered the last swing, he used that to create another group of clones. These clones struck Silver multiple times, whose guard was quickly slipping. Adam used the last strike of his clones onslaught to create another batch

Adam started to let the energy build up in his sword as the clones neared their end. Adam sheathed Wilt and joined up with all of the clones as all of the red began to glow and all other colour on Adam was blotted out. Silver's gray was brought out more

Adam released all of his stored up energy in one strike. Silver didn't have enough time to dodge and was caught in the giant energy wave. A giant cloud of dust surrounded Adam and Silver. Adam sheathed Wilt as the dust began to clear

The only thing Adam could see was red. Red was all over the floor and on Silver. Adam was shocked to see his arm gone. The crowd let out a collective gasp and stood up

"Cut the cameras!" Adam heard Port shout out, but Adam didn't care. He fell to his knees as he looked at Silver with wide eyes. He still felt the shock hitting him hard as he stared at the dark red blood

Adam heard Cinder drone on in the background. He didn't care though. Adam had only one thing on his mind

'_I failed_.' Adam told himself through thoughts as he stared at Silver's inactive body

The colosseum shook. Adam looked up to see a nevermore trying to break in from the top. Adam put his head down and waited for it to come down upon him. He felt the vibrations of the nevermore trying to break through the barrier at the top of the colosseum

Adam heard and felt the barrier break. He could hear the nevermore's flap as it grew closer. Adam didn't care. In his eyes, he deserved it

A loud bang sounded out as the nevermore crashed into the ground. Adam looked up to see a locker jammed into the back of the nevermore. His eyes widened as he looked at it

"Adam! Snap out of it!" Adam heard Jaune shout in the background. Adam shook his head and stood up. He laid a hand on Wilt and went to send an energy wave at the nevermore, only for Adam to realize he didn't have enough energy to do so

Adam looked back at the group to see that they had their weapons. Adam looked at Ruby, who nodded back at Adam

Adam held Wilt out for Ruby to shoot. And Ruby did just that. Ruby unloaded a whole clip for Adam to absorb. Adam looked back at the nevermore and barely dodged a swipe from it's talons

As Adam rolled to his feet, he gathered what energy he gained from Ruby and used lightning dust to enhance it. Adam let off the giant energy wave to cut the nevermore in half and send wilting rose petals flying

Adam saw multiple lockers fall down besides him. A lot of people gathered their respective weapons. Adam looked around and noticed Aryl walking up to him with Flavus and Aurum

"This may not be our kingdom, Adam. But, we will die to defend it. You have our support." Aryl said once she got close enough. Adam nodded

"Well, in that case, we have to get down to the city. Thousands of people will die if the people down there don't get reinforcements." Adam told them. Everyone looked at Adam with worried glances

"Well, you heard him guys! Let's go help those people!" Adam heard Ruby yell out. Everyone dropped their looks, nodded, and started to run for the exit only for a griffon to get in their way

Adam was gonna slice it in half until a blast from a gun went off. The griffon fell to the ground before dissolving

"I believe it is best if you get out of here." Adam heard Port speak from behind him

"Sir, I-" Adam was cut off in the middle of his sentence

"Adam! This is an important day and it's sure to go down in history. I would like it if my students lived to tell the tale." Oobleck said after he cut Adam off. Adam said no words and nodded. He motioned for the others to follow

It was time to go down to the city

**[Line Break]**

Adam sliced a Beowolf in half before shooting a Creep. Adam turned and used the energy from his sword to send a Boarbatusk into the air, allowing Adam to slice it in half

Adam spun around an Ursa and swung at it. It fell forwards with a cut in it's back. It dissolved soon after. Adam sheathed Wilt and looked around. Many students were now becoming fighters and getting a tase of what being a huntsman is like

It had been a minute or two since the whole thing began. Adam didn't really have anything interesting happen to him. Other than Ruby and Aryl going up to the airship Roman had taken control of earlier

"Adam, Look out!" Adam heard Cardin call out to him. Adam immediately ducked a swipe from a Beowolf that was behind him

Cardin ran up and swung his mace directly into it's face, causing it to go flying across the street. Adam looked at Cardin with a little surprise

"Thanks. I guess I owe you one. I have to say though, I thought you wouldn't do that since I'm a faunus. One that humiliated you as well." Adam said as he and Cardin got back to back as a defense against the Beowolves surrounding them

"What can I say? I've learned a few things." Cardin said in response as he kept an eye on the beowolves

"Well, let's hope you live to learn more." Adam replied before he charged at the Beowolves in front of him

Cardin gave a war cry before doing the exact same thing. Adam cut a Beowolf's arm off before shooting it in it's face. He turned and sliced another in half before sheathing Wilt

Cardin smacked one into the ground with his mace before sending another off the ground by bring his mace into it's jaw. Cardin spun and used the momentum to send another flying backward

Adam fired Wilt out of Blush and rolled over that Beowolf. Adam grabbed Wilt and brought it up to slice the beowolf's head off before cutting straight through one that was behind him. Adam used Moonslice to kill the rest of the Grimm

Cardin smacked his final Beowolf one last time into the ground. Adam could tell from looking at him that he was exhausted

"You know, there's a strategy called 'pacing yourself?' It might help you." Adam said as he lifted his arm

"I know and I've been trying. But, I never really got to much training with using a weapon. I only got the basics like stamina training and Aura manipulation. My dad always said that he never had the time." Cardin told Adam as he hefted his mace over his shoulder

"Hmm... would you be willing to continue?" Adam asked, intrigued to hear more

"Sure. I only had my dad growing up. He always told me that he was busy trying to make money so that I would have a home. I don't believe that now. Looking back on it, I don't think he ever wanted a kid." Cardin went on after answering Adam's question

Adam couldn't say that he could relate. But, he could feel his pain when it came to basically not having a father. Still, Adam couldn't imagine what it was like to be neglected. Adam had only fond memories with his father before he was ultimately taken away from him along with his mother

"Well, I can't imagine how that feels. But, I've had my fair share of pain." Adam told Cardin. He looked away from Cardin, expecting a response in the form of a question that Adam wouldn't answer

However, he was left throughly surprised

"I know. Before you ask, I overheard your conversation with Pyrrha. About your tragic past. You never clarified, but the tone of your voice made it very clear that it was a horrible one." Cardin told Adam, who looked at Cardin with a shocked expression

A scream rang out amidst their conversation. Both Adam and Cardin's head turned in that direction

"We should continue this talk another time." Adam told Cardin before rushing off towards the voice. Cardin followed soon after

Adam arrived at the scene to see three people. One human and two faunus. The human was backing away from a Beowolf. One of the faunus was taking cover behind a car so that an Atlesian Knight wouldn't kill them. The last one was hiding so that he may get away without dying

Cardin came up by Adam side as he rushed off to help the human. Cardin lifted his mace and charged at the Atlesian Knight

Adam cut straight through the Beowolf and help the human to his feet

"Thank you, sir! I don't know how I would've survived without you!" The man shouted as he started to basically praise Adam

"It's alright. Listen, can you three make it to the safe zone by yourselves?" Adam asked

"We should be able too, as long as we avoid any Grimm. But, I wouldn't worry about that." The man answered

"Good. Sorry of this comes off as a little rude, but you need to get going now. I have no idea when the bullhead's leaving and we have many more people to save until then." Adam told the man

"Of course. But, could you do me favor?" The man asked. Adam wanted to growl, but he wouldn't know what the man would ask nor would he know if it was actually something important

"Depends on the favor." Adam said in response

"Could you find my wife, Lily? We got separated sometime along the way. She also had my kids. Please? I don't know what I would do without them." The man asked Adam. Adam thought it over for a second or two

"We'll try our best. However, I cannot guarantee that I'll find them. Also, it would help if I knew your name." Adam prompted the man to give his name

"It's Jaymes. My name is Jaymes." The newly named Jaymes answered

"Ok, Jaymes. I'll try my damned hardest to find your wife." Adam told Jaymes, whose face lifted and brightened at hearing that piece of info

"Oh, thank you sir!" Jaymes shouted again

"No need to thank me. Now, get going!" Adam ordered, which the three people complied to. Adam heard Cardin walk up to himself

"That was a very nice thing to do." Cardin stated. Adam shifted around and shrugged his shoulders to pop them

"I know." Adam said

"So, why'd you do it?" Cardin asked

"I know how it feels to lose your family."

**[Line Break]**

Adam was once again fighting Grimm. Adam had fought them so much, he lost count of how many he's killed. However, the Grimm started to get more and more powerful as Adam went on

At first, it started out as Creeps, a few Beowolves, and an Ursa or two. Now, Adam found himself faced with a pack or two of beowolves, a few Ursa minors, and one or two Ursa majors

Oh, and there were Atlesian Knights in the fray as well

Adam sliced a few bullets out if the air so he could absorb their energy before dodging a strike from an Ursa. Adam parried it's next swipe and cut straight up the middle of it's chest. The Ursa fell only for another to take it's place

Adam dodged it's strikes and rolled away to a safer spot so he could catch his breath for a second. Adam was starting to become overwhelmingly exhausted. He was still doing relatively good and could go for maybe another hour. Two, if he pushed his willpower to it's limits

However, an hour wasn't long when it came to constant combat. Adam rolled away from the Ursa again before using Moonslice to kill it. However, another Ursa soon took it's place

'_They're so relentless. It's one after another. As soon as one dies, another takes it's place._' Adam thought as he dodged the Ursa and fired Blush at it's head, causing it to die immediately. This time, an Ursa major took it's place

Adam waited for it to draw close before jumping over it, causing the squad of Atlesian Knights behind him to miss and hit the Ursa instead

Adam struck the Ursa three times in a row, using Aura to make an energy wave, before sheathing. The Ursa fell forward in front of the knights and became super bloated. Adam quickly unsheathed Wilt and fired a bullet right at the Ursa

The bullet went through the Ursa, causing it to explode and send the spikes all over it's back to go flying in all different directions and destroying knights while also killing other Grimm

With the place cleared out, Adam stood there for a second before letting out a grunt and also letting his Aura dissipate so it would recharge. Adam fell to his knees

Cardin and some other student ran up to him

"Hey, you ok man?" Cardin asked Adam, putting a hand on his back

"I will be. I need a moment to rest though. It shouldn't take long for my Aura to regenerate. It always recharged super quick. Took an hour though. Always did." Adam said in barely formed sentences as he shifted around so he was sitting normally rather than on his knees. The exhaustion was evident in his voice

"We don't have an hour." Cardin told Adam, who smirked

"I know. That's why I made my Aura dissipate early. I still had at least 40% left, but I'm getting physically exhausted, meaning I'll probably make more mistakes. So, I'm gonna need as much Aura as I can get. 100% would be ideal, but I can understand if we have to leave early." Adam told Cardin, who looked amazed but also worried

"Well, how much Aura do you think you have now?" Cardin asked him

"I don't know, 55 or 65% maybe? It's hard to tell without looking at my scroll." Adam said

"Well, why didn't you check it?" Cardin asked. Adam glared at him before checking it. He was surprised to find that his Aura was actually at 80% rather than the 65% he said earlier

"Well, that's surprising." Adam said putting his scroll away and stood up. Cardin looked at Adam with a confused expression

"What's surprising?" Cardin asked, again

"My Aura's at 80%. It usually doesn't regenerate that fast. Well, I'm good to go now." Adam said. Soon after that phrase was spoken, another scream was heard

Adam was gonna rush towards the position until he heard gunshots. Adam looked at Cardin and nodded. Cardin nodded back, telling Adam that he also thought that it was Atlesian Knights

Adam came around the corner of the alleyway to see the rest of team CRDL protecting a woman and two kids from a mix of Grimm and Atlesian Knights

Adam rushed the closest enemy, which was a Boarbatusk. Adam flipped it over and stabbed it's belly before it had a chance to react. Adam saw a Beowolf rushing him out of the corner of his eye. Adam ducked under it's swing and cut it in half

Adam spun and dragged Wilt on the ground before using Moonslice to kill a King Taijitu. Adam spun around and cut bullets out of the air as if he saw where they were going

Adam saw the family in danger from a squad of Atlesian Knights. Adam jumped forward and unsheathed Wilt. Adam spun Wilt quickly to create a shield for the family

Cardin rushed past and slammed his mace into the ground. An explosion could be heard as the knights all went flying back

Adam sheathed Wilt and looked back at where the rest of the Grimm and knights were only to that they were gone. Adam knew that team CRDL must've taken care of them

He didn't care though. Right now, he had a sneaking suspicion that the family they rescued was Lily and the kids that Jaymes asked them to find. So, Adam walked over and lifted her up off of the ground

"Thank you. I don't think we would've survived without you huntsmen." The woman said

"You're welcome. Also, we're still just students miss..." Adam trailed off as he waited for the woman to confirm his suspicions without actually asking the question

"Oh! Celese. Lily Celese." Lily told Adam, who nodded

"You wouldn't happen to be the husband of someone named Jaymes, would you?" Adam asked to be sure

"Umm, actually, yeah. I am. My husband is named Jaymes." Lily answered

'Well, I can knock one thing off of my list.' Adam thought

"Your husband was looking for you. He's at the safe zone we established. He wanted me to find you and ensure you are safe. So, I'm sending this team with you." Adam said, gesturing to team CRDL

"Thanks. Also, before I go, I know you aren't a student combat wise. My father used to be a huntsman. I know when someone is still student level or huntsman level." Lily told Adam, who was a bit shocked but didn't care

"Still, that doesn't change the fact ghat you need to get out of here." Adam said gestured for team CRDL to start escorting them back to the safe zone

Adam was gonna walk away until someone grabbed his hand. Adam looked back to see that it was Cardin

"Adam, whatever happens, I wanted to say I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused the faunus. And it was an honor to fight alongside you." Cardin said while looking at Adam. His tone of voice told Adam that he was genuine

"Likewise. Just go out with a bang for me if you do think you're gonna die, ok?" Adam asked

"Sure. The same goes for you, you know." Cardin told Adam

"I know. I'll give em hell too. Till I see you again." Adam said to Cardin

"Yeah. Till I see you again." Cardin repeated

Adam stuck his hand out and Cardin wrapped his hand around Adam's thumb. Adam did the same, doing a warriors shake. Cardin let go and caught up with his team

Adam stared at them for a second before turning and running closer to Beacon's tower. Adam ran as fast as he could, but still didn't seem fast enough. He knew he had to get there fast, but Adam didn't know he would get there in time

Adam was tackled by a Beowolf that leaped out of the shadows. Adam used the momentum to roll on top of the Beowolf before flicking his wrist, revealing a hidden blade that Adam plunged into it's neck. The Beowolf started to dissolve

Adam gave a huge sigh before flicking his wrist again, making the blade on it retract back into his arm. Adam would have to be more mindful of a possible ambush like the one that had just occurred

Not long after though, Adam heard the sounds of metal clashing and voices coming from a certain direction. Adam turned his body in the direction and ran towards it. He didn't know if it was civilians that were making the noise with previously acquired weapons or some more students

Adam figured he'd find out soon enough as he rounded the corner and was met with an onslaught of bullets. Adam stumbled backward as he tried to limit the number of bullets that would hit his Aura. Adam also deflected some out of the air with Wilt

Adam's back hit the wall and Adam stood there, waiting for the knights to come around the corner. Adam heard the creaking of the metal and sped from behind the corner. Adam quickly attacked the knight before using his semblance to slice all of them in half

However, it wasn't quite over for Adam. Soon after he took out the Atlesian Knights, a boarbatusk started to roll at Adam. Adam was only barely able to dodge out of the way

As Adam rolled to his feet, he got into his stance and waited for the boarbatusk to roll at him again. The boarbatusk did just that. What the boarbatusk didn't realize was that it was dead the moment it made the decision

Adam unsheathed Wilt and swung directly at the boarbatusk, making an energy wave that knocked it over. The boarbatusk slid to Adam's feet, who immediately jammed Wilt through it's body before pulling out, flicking the blood off, and sheathing

"Adam!" A voice called out to Adam as he was going to start running again. Adam turned to see both Weiss and Blake

"Weiss! What happened? You just dropped out of contact from what I heard." Adam asked as he got closer. Weiss was a bit off put by his tone of voice, but didn't show it outwardly

"My scroll got destroyed by one of the knights. I had no way to contact anyone along with Blake, who left her scroll back at Beacon." Weiss clarified. Adam nodded in response

"We need to find more survivors. Without a huntsman, they won't last long." Blake told Adam, finally chipping in on the conversation

"I know, Blake. And don't get me wrong, I am worried about them. But, we also need to make our way back to Beacon." Adam pointed out. Blake looked down at the ground with mixed emotions

On one hand, Adam was right. The school was in a very bad position and could use some help. But on the other, hundreds of people would die if they went to Beacon. Adam laid a hand on Blake's shoulder, who looked up at Adam

"Blake, if your that worried, we can split up. I can go to Beacon with Weiss while you stay and help people down here. Unless Weiss wants to stay with you." Adam told Blake

"That sounds like a better plan then I could come up with." Blake agreed. At that moment, a few Beowolves came around the corner and started running at them

Adam crouched down and laid a hand on Wilt. Blake grabbed the handle of Gambol Shroud and pulled it off of her back before unsheathing the katana, leaving her with two bladed weapons. Weiss put her left foot forward and leveled Myrtenaster in front of her, tip pointed at the Beowolves

Adam dashed forward and cut one down before twirling underneath a strike and cutting another Beowolf in half. Adam spun Wilt into a reverse grip and stabbed a Beowolf behind him before shooting one that was in front of him. Adam flipped backward to avoid a strike and sheathed Wilt once he landed

He was about to kill the Beowolf when an Aura wave cut it in half for him. Adam looked at the direction it came from to see Blake smirking at him. Adam nodded in thanks before charging the next closest Beowolf

Adam struck a Beowolf in the neck before he shot another in the face. Adam dodged a strike and rolled to his feet before stabbing the Beowolf right in the chest. Adam spun and leveled the barrel of Blush right at the head of a Beowolf that also happened to be behind Blake

Adam pulled the trigger and a bullet soon killed the Beowolf. Blake turned around upon hearing the Beowolf hit the ground. She looked over in Adam's direction and nodded in thanks

Adam, without looking, shoved Wilt through the head of another Beowolf behind him. Adam took a breath and calmed down since the fight was over. He sheathed Wilt, doing a twirl with it as he did so

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing those a lot more of them as we continue." Weiss said, relaying her thoughts to the group

"Yeah, things are looking grim." Adam said. Blake and Weiss looked at him with unamused stares. Adam rubbed the back of his neck

"What?" Adam asked

"Grimm? Really?" Blake asked rhetorically. It was only then Adam caught onto his accidental pun

"Ok, in my defense, I didn't mean to make that pun." Adam said, lifted his arms in defense

"I'm sure you didn't." Weiss said sarcastically

A bullhead passed over them. Weiss was gonna wave at it before Adam quickly stopped her

"What was that for?" Weiss asked, a little angry at Adam

"That wasn't a friendly bullhead." Adam told Weiss. Blake gained a shocked look on her face

"Are they..." Blake didn't finish her question, but Adam knew what she was talking about

"Mhm. They are." Adam told Blake, who put a hand over her mouth in shock

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked, completely lost on what was happening

"When I was in the White Fang, I made a strategy. It involved the Grimm to swarm an area while we used the distraction to do whatever we needed to." Adam told Weiss, who still looked confused

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" Weiss asked

"Weiss, that same strategy is being put into effect now. Here, in Vale. It's only being done on a much larger scale." Adam said. Weiss also gained a shocked expression upon discovering this

"How did you know?" Blake asked, now becoming skeptical of Adam

"Pardon?" Adam turned to look at Blake with a confused expression

"How did you know that that's what they're doing? How did you know that they are releasing Grimm into the city?" Blake asked, shrinking away as she became more paranoid

"Blake, that was the 13th bullhead that's passed over my head that I've been able to identify as a foe. Why would the White Fang make so many trips back to whatever base they may have? It has to be that." Adam told her. Blake looked down and rubbed her arms

"Well, I..." Blake didn't finish again. Adam still caught what she meant though

"So, it's like that, huh? Even after all the good I've done for, not only faunus, but humans as well, you still think that I'm affiliated with the White Fang. Even after I showed you that I had realized my errors and supposedly made it up to you, you still think me apart of something I've left." Adam stated. Blake only looked further down upon hearing

Adam felt betrayal he hadn't felt since Blake tried to leave him on the train that day. Adam decided to walk off before his emotions got the better of him

"Where are you going?" Adam heard Weiss ask. He didn't answer though as he kept walking towards the school

He knew that he had to get there fast

Adam cut an Ursa in half before a boarbatusk caused him to roll to the side. A Nevermore launched it's feathers at Adam, causing him to take cover. Adam released an explosive sigh before chucking an entire red dust crystal from behind the corner at the hoard of Grimm

Adam came out from behind the corner and took aim at the dust piece. Adam pulled the trigger. The red dust exploded the second the bullet hit it, causing a massive shockwave that nearly sent Adam to his knees. He sheathed Wilt soon afyer

Adam looked at the now dissolving hoard and noticed the Nevermore wasn't with them. Adam laid a hand on Wilt and put the energy he had gained into the blade. Adam turned and created a massive energy wave that made the Nevermore disintegrate into wilting roses

Adam sheathed Wilt again and started to rush towards the school again. He had grown quite close now. Between the countless fights and skirmishes with the Grimm and the turned Atlesian Knights, Adam had made his way to the school

He had saved many people too. Adam was proud of that. At this point, almost everyone had been safely escorted to the safe zone they had managed to set up

Adam, however, was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw some White Fang grunts in front of him. They all had their weapons pointed at him

Adam unsheathed Wilt only to the point where the red of his blade was visible

"Traitor Adam Taurus. You are accused of treason under the order of Ace, the leader of the Vale cell. Surrender now and you won't die." The leader told Adam, who only tensed

"Look at yourselves. You're murdering innocent people. I won't do the same as you. And I don't wish to fight you, but I will if I must." Adam said to them. They looked at each other with uncertainty written in their faces

The leader scowled at Adam, very obviously not caring about his words

"So be it." The leader said before he opened fire on Adam, who deflected the bullets with ease

Adam fired Wilt out of Blush. Wilt's pommel hit the leader in the face and stayed suspended in the air. Adam ran up and grabbed Wilt before striking the leaders chin, sending him backward

The other grunts were in shock at what they saw. In less than ten seconds, Adam had easily dispatched of their leader. Adam stood up straight and sheathed Wilt

"Get out of here before the same happens to you." Adam said as the grunts looked onward at Adam with fear. They complied without a second thought

Adam glared at them. He was still standing for what the White Fang was doing after he left, even when Ace branded him a traitor. Now, though? Adam couldn't stand to look at the symbol without disgust

Adam continued into the school. Immediately, as he grew closer to the tower, the more Grimm, Grunts, and Knights he saw

If not for the students fighting there, Adam would've been overrun long ago. Still, Adam kept an open mind on this matter. He knew Vale was lost. He'd have to be pretty naive to think that they would still control Vale after this

But, he figured that this should be looked at as positively as one can

Adam was still fighting alongside students as he carved his way through Grimm and Knights alike. Any grunts he came across he either scared away or knocked out

Adam found himself beside a rabbit faunus. He recognized her as Velvet from team CFVY. Adam looked over to see the rest of that team before him

"So, you're Adam, correct?" Velvet asked him as she kicked a Creep backward

"That I am." Adam answered as he cut the head off an Atlesian Knight and shot Bloom at the other one behind it

"Nice to meet you! I'm Velvet." She said as she extended a hand towards Adam, who pushed the Creep off of him and shot it

"Nice to meet you." Adam said more calmly as he shook hands with her quickly, hoping a Grimm or something would attack them

"Hey, introductions are important and all, but we are in the middle of a fight to the death!" Adam heard Sun's voice from somewhere

"I know that, Sun!" Adam shouted back at him as he sliced a Beowolf in half

"Then why are you talking?!" Sun questioned. Adam grumbled before turning around

"I'm talking because you are, damnit!" Adam shouted before he got clawed on the left leg by a Beowolf, let out a yelp of pain, and fell forward

The pain felt excruciating. Adam's vision temporary blurred as he heard the sounds of fighting in the background. Adam tried to stand up only to fall once he tried to put weight on his left foot

"Ada... Adam, can you he... Adam, can you hear me?" Adam heard Sun's voice fade in and out

"I can hear you." Adam answered

"Are you alive?" Sun asked, which made Adam's anger come rushing back to him

"I'm fucking talking to you, you god damn donut! Of course I'm alive!" Adam shouted as he stood up, ignoring the pain in his leg

"Adam! Are you okay?" Yang asked once she saw the claw marks in his leg

"I should be fine as long as I have my Aura." Adam said to Yang, which made her gain a worried look on her face

Adam looked over to see the rest of the students struggling with the Atlesian Paladins. He gritted his teeth and looked at Sun and Yang

"We have to help them!" Adam shouted as he went to go do exactly as he said, but was left speechless when he saw Velvet

She was switching between several weapons. Between Yang's Ember Celica, Ruby's Crescent Rose, and Weiss' Myrtenaster, Adam was shocked at her ability to use them

Adam sat back and watched her fight the Paladins, which she destroyed with absolute ease

Adam shook himself out of it though when he saw Velvet get hit back by another Paladin. Adam ran up to her and cut through the Paladin's arm

When Adam landed, he charged Moonslice and released an energy wave that cut the Paladin in half. Adam dragged the blade of Wilt along Blush before sheathing. Adam heard the click of a camera

However, the shaking ground was a good indication that he had no time to care about that. Adam looked in the direction it was coming from. Another Paladin came around the corner

"I'm glad I used only used the bare minimum to destroy that other Paladin." Adam muttered as he jumped in front of his path and channeled Moonslice

As the Paladin grew close, Adam started to glow more and more red with energy, causing arcs of lightning to go across his body. Adam was nearly knocked off of his feet when the Paladin fell

Yang ran over to Adam. She had a look on her face that gave Adam the feeling of anxiousness

"Adam! I'm gonna split up from the group to chase a pack of Ursa going around the school." Yang told Adam, who gained a concerned look

"Yang, I have to come with you." Adam said as he was gonna begin walking

"You can't. There was an alpha spotted heading that way. Someone needs to go hunt it. It might as well be you." Yang told Adam as he looked back with a worried glance

"Hey, I'll be okay. You just make sure that you'll come out in one piece, goat boy." Yang said as she smirked

"Just promise me that you'll be careful? Ace is around here somewhere. He has to be." Adam told Yang, who nodded

"I will." Yang answered as she started to run off

Adam sighed and went down the path he was on. As Adam came around a corner, a Creep leapt at him. Adam quickly grabbed the hilt of Wilt and sliced it out of the air. Adam sheathed Wilt and looked around for any sign whatsoever of the alpha Grimm he was looking for

Adam heard a grunt. He quickly looked over at the area where it came from. Adam's eyes widened in shock. There, standing in the cafeteria, was Ace and someone else

Ace looked over his way and smirked

"Hello Adam. Doing great, I hope?" Ace asked sarcastically. Adam's foot shifted backward. Ace saw that as a sign of weakness

"So, that's it, huh? You're just gonna run away again without even saying hello back?" Ace taunted. Adam only laid a hand on Wilt as he kept an eye on the person beside him

"Shame. I really thought you would come back to the good side. But, if that's the case, them I guess I must show you what your abandonment means." Ace said as he allowed his claw gauntlets to form. Ace readied his fist to punch someone below him, thus also impaling him

He was interrupted by Wilt, however, as Adam charged him before he had the chance. As their blades clashed, Adam quickly realized that he would be overpowered by Ace. So, Adam kicked Ace, causing Ace to go flying back a few feet and land on his back

"I won't run from my destiny... or from you." Adam told Ace, his voice becoming almost that of a growl as he said the last part of the sentence

Ace shakily started to get back up ad the person beside him helped him up. Only now did Adam recognize who that was

"Maron." Adam said in shock

"Adam." Maron growled back

"Heh. I figured you two had history. You have similar fighting styles after all." Ace taunted from behind his mask

"Maron, don't listen to what Ace says." Adam ignored Ace and spoke to Maron

"Rude." Ace muttered underneath his breath

"And do what? Align myself with the very evil you are with? No, I'd rather follow Ace." Maron told Adam

"Maron, please." Adam pleaded

"No! I trusted you, Adam! You gave me my place in the White Fang and you trained me! Besides Edward, I was your right hand man! Then you run away from the us and claim that you are still fighting for the betterment of faunus when you align yourself with the same force that oppresses them!" Maron yelled at Adam

"What has Cinder been telling you?" Adam asked under his breath

"She's told us enough." Ace chipped in before chuckling

"But, I must say something before we fight Adam." Ace said. Adam's scowl grew bigger

"Thank you." Ace said, making Adam recoil with shock and confusion

"What do you mean 'thank you?'" Adam asked

"I mean thank you because, without you, I would've never found out my true power. I would've never found who I really was." Ace told Adam, who only shook his head and couched down with a hand on Wilt

Maron did the same. Ace put his fists out in front of him with the claw gauntlets extended

Adam's eyes narrowed as he focused on them. Maron started to walk towards one side of Adam while Ace did the same

Adam looked at them both and waited. Sure enough, Ace and Maron charged Adam. Adam flipped away from them and quickly brought up Wilt and Blush to block a strike from Maron

Adam repelled Maron's sword and unsheathed Wilt. Adam quickly started firing at Ace, who sliced them all. Adam spun and swung at Maron. Maron narrowly avoided Wilt by hand springing backward. Maron responded by doing the exact same thing with his sheathe

Adam cut the bullets out of the air before turning and flipped sideways to avoid Ace's strike. Adam went to strike Ace, but Maron landed on him from the air. Adam kicked Maron off of him

'I forgot he could fly with his raven wings.' Adam thought as he stood up. Adam only barely dodge the blade coming at his neck

Adam deflected a strike from Ace and rolled out of the way as Maron went to strike his back. Adam rolled to his feet and struck Ace three times in a row before sheathing again

Adam parried a swing from Maron, who was behind him, and slammed the pommel of Wilt in his face. Maron was sent sent rolling across the ground

Adam looked back in Ace's direction only to get a fistful of dirt in his eye. Adam quickly started to use Aura pulsing to see the world around him. Adam saw Ace about to hit him with his claws

Adam rolled out the way and parried the blow that followed next before kicking Ace backward

"How?!" Ace yelled

"You may be talented in combat, but I've been training far longer than you ever could have. You may have the skill needed to match me, but I have the experience to counter you." Adam told Ace as he continued to use Aura pulsing. Ace growled and slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to crack

"Adam!" Adam heard his name get called out by a familiar voice. Adam felt Yang's Aura signature shortly after

"Yang! Run away!" Adam yelled back

"What?! Why?!" Yang asked. Adam was about to answer when he felt Ace rush him. Adam quickly deflected Ace's swing

Adam ducked underneath Maron's blade parried the strike that followed. In quick succession, Adam and Maron went back and forth, striking and defending. Adam deflected a strike downward before swinging at Maron's left side, which was parried

Adam blocked Maron's followup swing and went to strike his legs, which was knocked down into the ground. Adam brought Wilt up to make Maron's blade go up into the air. Adam forced Wilt down with as much force as he could, only for Maron to block it

Their blades locked, causing a constant spark in the middle where they were locked. Adam pushed against Maron, who was quickly becoming overwhelmed by Adam's strength

Maron knew this and pushed Wilt off to the side and launching another assault against Adam, who dodged all of the strikes he threw Adam's way. Adam went to strike Maron, only for him to fade away

"Oh... shit." Adam said as he recognized Maron's semblance

Adam was struck from behind and fell forward into the ground. Adam pushed himself up. Adam felt that his Aura was about to dissipate

"Get away from him!" Adam heard Yang's voice yell out

"Yang, no." Adam said weakly

"AAAAAAA!" Yang screamed as she lit on fire. She charged at Maron, hoping to knock him out

As she grew closer, Maron's smile grew bigger. Adam looked on horror after he wiped the dirt from his eyes. Yang was only a few feet away now. She reared back her fist and Maron laid a hand on his blade. In one swift motion, Maron cut off Yang's arm as Adam watched

Adam's eyes widened as he looked at the scene before him

"You know, for claiming to be good, you seem to only cause bad, Adam." Ace taunted as Maron flicked the blood off of his blade and walked closer to Yang

"No." Adam said sternly as he looked down. Maron and Ace looked back his way

"What was that?" Ace asked, getting a little angry

"No." Adam repeated, more loudly this time

"What do you mean no?" Ace asked

"NO!" Adam yelled as he looked up at them. What would be deep blue eyes were now red. Every shred of red on his body started glowing with such an intensity that it almost looked white

Adam laid a hand on Wilt... and proceeded to release the biggest energy wave he ever has. Almost immediately after, a white light started shining from Beacon's tower and stood out over the red the world had bled into

Adam panted as he looked at the area around him. It was completely devastated. Nothing was left standing. Adam looked at his hand that was holding Wilt as he couldn't feel it. The clothes on that arm were steaming along with Wilt

Adam chuckled before his Aura gave out and he fell down in exhaustion

**[Line Break]**

Adam awoke with a sharp breath in as his deep blue eyes looked around his environment. Adam noted that he was in a house of some sort

Adam went to sit up, only to wince and lay back down as a pain in his chest suddenly flared up

"I would take it easy for a second or two, kid." Adam heard Qrow's voice, making him nearly jump out of the bed

"Qrow. Where... where am I?" Adam hesitated, still surprised that he was even alive. Adam was sure that the amount of energy he output would've killed him

"You're in my friend's house. He also happens to be the dad to your teammates." Qrow answered, turning to look at Adam

"How did I survive?" Adam asked without no hesitation

"I'm sorry, kid? How did you survive?" Qrow repeated to make sure he was hearing correctly

"My semblance, Moonslice, allows me to absorb energy and store it so I can release it back at someone. But, there's a downside. If too much energy is stored up or released, it could damage my body. At Beacon, I released the biggest energy wave I've ever seen. I shouldn't be here right now. I should've been wilting rose petals." Adam told Qrow, who nodded

"Well, in that case kid, I don't know. You didn't show any signs of become wilting rose petals. When I found you, you were just lying on the ground with steaming and smoking clothes." Qrow answered his previous question

Adam decided to try to sit back up again. This time, the pain in his chest wasn't as bad as last time. So, he was able to sit up. Adam noticed he had a red shirt on with black sweatpants

"By the way, kid. I saw it." Qrow said, confusing Adam

"Saw what?" Adam asked

"Your brand. I don't even know how you can stand being near a Schnee with that. You have my respect, Adam Taurus." Qrow told Adam

"Heh. Thanks. And you have mine Qrow..." Adam trailed off, hoping to get Qrow's last name

"Branwen." Qrow said

"Qrow Branwen." Adam finished his sentence. Qrow sighed and stopped leaning off of the wall

"Well, might as well make yourself comfortable, kid. We're gonna be staying here a while." Qrow told Adam before he walked out of the room

Adam looked over to the window and saw lush green trees. Something caught Adam's eye. It was his duffel bag from Beacon. Adam flipped the blanket off of him and swung his legs off of the bed. Adam stood up on his feet and felt a pang of pain in his left foot

Adam looked down at it to see a bandage around it. He then remembered that that's where he was clawed by a Beowolf

Adam didn't give it any attention though as he continued walking over to his duffel bag. Adam zipped open the bag to see his old outfit in it along with his weapon and some souvenirs from his time in the White Fang and at Beacon. Adam, however, was more interested in something else

Adam reached further down and pulled out a necklace with a small version of his wilting rose on it. Adam stared at for a few seconds as the memory of how he obtained flowed into his head

**[_Flashback start_]**

_"Adam!" Ruby called out Adam's name in the middle of Beacon's hallways. Adam turned around and looked at Ruby_

_"What is it?" Adam asked_

_"Here! I made you something!" Ruby shouted out as she held out a silver object. Adam leaned in closer to see that it was a necklace and immediately lost interest_

_That was, until Ruby let the necklace dangle off of her fingers. Then, Adam saw his emblem on it and immediately became shocked_

_Adam grabbed it from her hands and inspected it closer. He was amazed by the craftsmanship on it_

_"... Thanks." Adam said after a short pause. Adam found himself encompassed by a hug soon after_

_"You're welcome! I'm glad you like it!" Ruby said as she hugged Adam_

**[_Flashback end_]**

Adam looked at it a second longer before he put it on. Adam looked at himself in the mirror and liked how he looked with the necklace on

Adam looked down at his old clothes. He turned away though. He decided that this wasn't the time

Adam grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath in and out before opening it. Adam came out in a hallway. Adam looked around before walking towards an area that had stairs going down

Adam walked down the steps and into the living room. He noticed a TV and some comics along with some board games

Adam heard sizzling coming from the kitchen and a wonderful smell. Adam, naturally, walked towards it and noticed a blond man cooking

The blond man seemed to notice that someone was watching him as he looked back at Adam. They stood there in an awkward silence for a second

"... hello?" Adam greeted, but also questioned

"Hey." The blond man greeted back and went back to cooking

"... So, you are?" Adam asked after a short pause, curious as of to who he was

"I'm surprised my daughters haven't told you who I was. I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, but call me Tai. Take a seat. Breakfast should be done in a minute." Tai told Adam, who did exactly that. Although, Adam was a bit hesitant

Adam watched as Tai made breakfast for the only three awake at this point. Consistent with what Tai said, breakfast wasn't done to long after

**[Line Break]**

It was a bit later. Adam was sitting in the room he was provided with, but still had Beacon on his mind. He couldn't believe that he didn't see it coming all this time. It was so obvious now that he looked at it

The White Fang gathering tons of dust, the train that was rigged to let Grimm into the city, and the fact that it was all done right before the Vytal Festival

'How could I have missed it? It was so obvious.' Adam thought before sighing and facepalming

"I should've told Ozpin about Cinder." Adam muttered under his breath

"Yeah, you should've." Adam jumped when he heard Tai's voice from the door. Adam took a deep breath to calm down and they sat in silence

"... I'm-" Adam didn't have the chance to say anything as Tai cut him off

"Don't apologize. You probably should've done a lot of things that would've prevented this, but it's done. There's nothing you can do about it now, so don't apologize for this. It wasn't your fault." Tai told Adam, who nodded. Adam suddenly remembered he forgot to introduce himself

"Since I forgot, my name's Adam." Adam did just that

"I know. I know your Adam Taurus." Tai said, surprising Adam a little. However, Adam quickly recovered

"Yeah..." Adam said before falling into silence

"... So, why'd you do it?" Tai asked, making Adam confused

"Do what?" Adam asked, hoping he'd elaborate

"Why'd you hurt and kill so many humans... and what made you change?" Tai asked again. Adam sighed before standing up

"This is why." Adam said, lifting up his shirt and showing Tai his brand. Tai's eyes widened at seeing the brand

"Oh... I'm sorry." Tai said grimly

"Don't be. You couldn't control what happened to me." Adam told Tai. The old him would snapped at him, telling him he should be sorry

"Well, the best I could do is give you a place to stay whenever you need it. So, if you ever need a home, you're welcome here, Adam." Tai said before leaving the room

Adam looked around at the room and it's decorations

'_It's gonna be a long month or two_.'

**[Timeskip, a month later...]**

Adam dodged a swing from Tai by ducking underneath it before twirling to the side to dodge a kick

Adam quickly struck Tai in the chest with Wilt, causing him to stumble backward. Adam rushed him and struck his guard

Ruby watched with wide silver eyes in the background. Yang also watched with a sad expression

Adam struck his guard from out of Blush before he swung Wilt the opposite way. Adam finally brought Wilt across his guard before using his shadow clones

Tai was quickly overwhelmed by them and was knocked to the ground. However, Tai wasn't out of the fight yet. He rolled to his feet and kicked Adam

Adam stumbled back, but recovered fast enough to block the next blows Tai swung. Adam pumped Wilt full of the stored up energy and slammed it into the ground, causing a shock wave that knocked Tai onto the ground again

Adam put Wilt's point against Tai's throat

"I... win." Adam stated, panting in between the words. Tai, who had his hands held up, chuckled

"Yes, you do." Tai agreed. Adam sheathed Wilt, allowing Tai to get up. Adam walked over to the towels Tai had brought out so they could wipe the sweat off and grabbed one before wiping his face off with it

"I have to say, ever since last week, you've improved majorly. In fact, I'd say you're probably able to against Qrow and stand a good chance. Hell, maybe even win." Tai told Adam, who chuckled

"My first master always told me that I was always a quick learner. And, to be honest, I see that now. Whenever she showed me a technique or move, I learned it immediately or in a few days depending on it's difficulty." Adam said, reminiscing on old days

"Well, I'm going to make some food. You just go ahead and rest." Tai said, leaving soon after

Adam looked over at Ruby and nodded. She nodded back and left to her room. Yang looked at Adam, who walked up to her

"Yang... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened at Beacon. I'm sorry I'm leaving with Ruby. But, I'll make sure she'll be okay for you." Adam told Yang, who only looked away

Adam looked at Yang for a few seconds before hugging her

"I love you." Adam said before he stopped and started to walk to his room

Yang only sat there, wide-eyed

**[Timeskip, another month later...]**

Adam was in his old clothes, before he left the White Fang. He was also wearing a back. He looked at Ruby. They had decided to wait another month before leaving. She closed the door behind her

Adam turned around to see Jaune, along with Nora and Ren, standing there

"Hey." Jaune greeted

"Hello." Adam greeted back

"Hey Jaune. Haven's a long way to go." Ruby said

"Maybe, but it's only way we've got. For now." Adam said

"Are you sure you wanna come along?" Ruby asked them

"The journey will be long and perilous. And whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren said

"But, we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it!" Nora exclaimed quietly

"Then let's get going." Adam told them before walking onward

**[Line Break]**

Adam watched as Ruby was standing in front of her mother's grave. He knew that it must hurt. And that's because it hurt him when he visited his mother's grave

Ruby began walking towards the group. Adam walked with them. When he looked back on his life, he had to admit, he never expected to be here. Along side some very memorable friends

Adam smiled as they walked. This time, he wasn't alone. This time, he had people he could count on. This time, Adam would make sure they would always feel safe

This time, he finally had something he never had before

A family

**AAAAAAA! That's the end of this book! It feels so surreal. I really hope y'all enjoyed. I never thought I'd make it this far in my life and, to be honest, I still can't believe it**

**So, Thanks to all of you that have read this story and even just gave me a chance to do anything with writing**

**I love y'all and see ya later!**


End file.
